Reality Trip
by Agent-G
Summary: Forge's experiment sends some of the XMen on a trip of their life, through other realities. R&R 4th in the AGU series COMPLETE
1. Where it all begings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR ANYTHING FROM MARVEL, I ALSO DON'T OWN SLIDERS, STAR WARS, ANYTHING FROM DC COMICS, BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS COPYWRITED MATERIAL.  
  
ANY CHARACTERS OR WOLRDS THAT ARE FROM OTHER FAN FICS I GOT PERMISSION TO USE. (Don't worry I'll give you guys credit when I use your stuff at the beginning of that chapter)  
  
Good know that that's out of the way here's the fic.  
  
PS the first chapter will be a little short, but the others will be a lot longer, trust me.  
  
REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 1: WHERE IT ALL BEGINGS  
  
Forge was currently in the lab. He had been working on a new project of his for days now and it was finally ready for testing.  
  
He asked if Hank could get some of the students for a new invention he wanted to show off. Hank was skeptical at first, but in the interest of science he rounded up a few of the students, at least those he could find.  
  
Forge saw that Vincent, Rouge, Amanda, Kurt, Bobby, Kitty, Jamie, Jean and Scott were present. Even Logan had walked in. Then Forge noticed that Scott had on his visor.  
  
"Dude, what's the visor for?" He asked him with a confused expression.  
  
"No offence Forge, but given your track record I wanted to be prepared." Scott told him.  
  
"Dude what can go wrong?" He asked him.  
  
"Remember middleverse." Kurt said.  
  
"The monsters at the dance." Amanda said.  
  
"Your parents garage." Vincent said.  
  
"That thing that tuned Hank's hair pink for several hours." Bobby said.  
  
"The remote TV remote that did everything except to the TV." Rogue said.  
  
"And the toaster that shot the toast through the ceiling, when you 'fixed' it." Beast said.  
  
"Okay-okay, I get it." Forge said throwing his hands up in defeat. "But THIS time I got it down."  
  
He walked over to a table with a strange device and took a remote. "I've been thinking about how both Kurt and Amanda's teleportation."  
  
"I know that they teleport by either bending reality or travel though a different dimension, and they need to draw on their own energy to power it that's why they have a limit. This device I believe folds in space and time, temporarily and can take you anywhere on the planet with this device, especially since it's power is much greater than either of you."  
  
"So you like built a teleportation machine?" Kitty asked looking it over.  
  
"You got the plans or any notes for this?" Vincent asked him, eyeing the device warily.  
  
"Uh, ya over there." Forge said pointing to a desk, he saw Vincent reading through all his notes at an inhuman speed but went back to his device.  
  
"This control unit carries a limited charge, and can take you anywhere as long as the main unit here is functional. It takes awhile to charge up after every jump, but it shouldn't take too long."  
  
"You're not going to experiment with one of us are you?" Jean asked.  
  
"Oh no not right away, I really just wanted to show you guys." Forge said to her. He walked over to a table with a box with an X on it. "This is what I hope to teleport, and only to the next room."  
  
"You are sure THIS time that this thing won't blow up, send creatures to attack us, or anything weird?" Scott asked him sternly.  
  
"Hey man, be cool. Trust me I wouldn't knowingly put you guys into danger." Forge said trying to ease him.  
  
"You NEVER mean to but ALWAYS do." Bobby said to him with his arms crossed. He remembered how the toast from the toaster incident nearly hit him when he was on the second floor.  
  
He jumped back in time and fell into a closet that had cleaning products and had gotten covered in the stuff. He had smelled pine fresh for the rest of the day.  
  
"Yeah well if it make you feel any better you can gather all in one spot over there, I just need someone to use this while I operate the main machine with Mr. McCoy."  
  
He looked around for any volunteers, which of course there wasn't any.  
  
Vincent had just finished reading all of Forge's notes, He understood most of it, but Forge was still way smarter than him and couldn't understand all of it, but he did know enough to operate the device.  
  
He let out sigh. "I guess I'll do it, besides I just read how to work it." He took the remote unhappily and moved over to the others.  
  
Forge and Hank moved to the main machine and turned it on. "Okay input the desired coordinates."  
  
Vincent did as he was instructed, then the machine started to make a humming sound, then a few sparks shot out after a minute and smoke started to appear.  
  
"Uh oh." Forge said then quickly started to tinker with it.  
  
"Oh man tell me he didn't say 'uh oh'." Scott groaned.  
  
Bobby backed up a few steps. "Great when HE says that I get a feeling of impending doom."  
  
"This vill not end vell." Kurt said taking Amanda's hand.  
  
Then the machine seemed to shoot out a beam of purple light that engulfed the gathered mutants.  
  
"Ah crap." Vincent said while looking at the glow around them.  
  
"Forge!" Logan yelled at the young mutant, then they disappeared leaving Forge and Beast looking at each other.  
  
"I'm really in trouble now aren't I?" Forge said looking at Beast with guilty look on his face.  
  
"Yes you are, but first I really think we should GET THEM BACK!" Beast started out calm but had eventually his voice had gone up as he talked.  
  
"Uh...." Forge looked at the machine for a second. "No problem."  
  
'I hope.' He silently said.  
  
"Let's just hope we get them back before the Professor gets back." Beast said. "I really don't look forward to explaining this to him." He groaned.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE  
  
That's right they get sent into the world of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, so what happens when our band of mutants meet a TV show character? Just wait and see.  
  
And if you have any ideas, suggestions or if there's any thing you want to see happen, send it in, and I might actually do it. 


	2. Welcome to Sunnydale

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
  
Red Witch: I can use the misfits? COOL! But unfortunately you won't see them until the end, that's where I'm putting all the other 'X-Men' realities.  
  
Supergirlhv: Now there's an idea.  
  
NctrnlBst: South Park or Simpsons....well I'll think about it, see if I can come up with anything.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Glad you're back, and I hope you enjoy this.  
  
project eve 1: Don't worry I always finish a fic, eventually.  
  
Shadow-Spider: I hope so.  
  
Yae yang:....You're kidding right? You honestly don't know who Buffy the Vampire Slyer IS!? It was on for like 7 seasons, it was a major show on the WB then moved to UPN....guess I'll have to write it a little so you know what's going on.  
  
REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE  
  
The mutants had woken up from their 'trip' as it were from Forge.  
  
"Everyone all right?" Scott asked picking himself off the ground. He looked around and found everyone else doing the same.  
  
"Vhere are ve?" Kurt asked. As they looked around they found themselves in a cemetery at night.  
  
"Dude wasn't it still morning?" Bobby asked no one in particular.  
  
"Not like unless his machine totally took us to other side of the world." Kitty said. "Man this place it totally creeping me out."  
  
Rogue just looked around and shrugged. "It seems fahne ta meh."  
  
Kitty just looked at Rogue. "Whatever."  
  
Scott noticed Vincent was looking around a lot, with a curious expression on his face. "Vincent what's up?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head. "Something is off here, for starters the tombstones are written in English and not in a language found on the other side of the world."  
  
They all looked at the head stones and found he was right.  
  
"That and I get the strangest feeling like I know this place from somewhere but can't place it."  
  
"I thought you had a photographic memory?" Bobby said to him.  
  
Vincent just gave the boy a look. "I do but it's not like a computer. I said it looks familiar but I've never been here before, but yet I still know it somehow, but I can't figure out from what, it's driving me nuts."  
  
Rogue looked around a little too. "Ah think ah know what ya mean, ah feel it too."  
  
"Where's the device anyways?" Jean asked looking around.  
  
"Here it is." Vincent said and picked it up. He began looking it over and reading the readouts.  
  
"Can you work it?" Scott asked him. Vincent looked up and him and shrugged. "I think so, but I'll need a little time to go over everything in my head."  
  
"Well let's see if we can find a town or something to see where we are in the meantime." Scott said to everyone. They all walked off in one direction, since they just picked one at random.  
  
Then Logan looked in one direction sharply. "What is it Logan?" Scott asked him.  
  
"There's fighting over there, I can hear it, plus....something smells like death and blood."  
  
No one liked the sound of that. "Let's check it out then." Scott said.  
  
"Why?" Bobby asked. He didn't like the idea of fighting in a cemetery.  
  
"Someone might need our help." Scott told them. "Besides we might be able to get some answers."  
  
They all agreed to it and made off to where the sound of fighting was going on.  
  
****  
  
Buffy was currently busy fighting off several vampires. She was also taking out her anger on them. It had been a few days since she let Riley go, and was still kicking herself for pushing him away and ultimately ending their relationship.  
  
There was also the problem with Glory and Dawn and everything just seemed to get more and more difficult.  
  
She lost her concentration for just a minute and she got hit from behind because of it, and was sent down hard to the ground. She rolled to her back to see the vamp look down on her, and began to lunge for her.  
  
When out of all things a blue demon came out of nowhere and drop kicked the vampire.  
  
'Okay THIS is new, a demon SAVING me?' She thought, suddenly three different blast of some kind of energy blasted the other vampires and sent them flying.  
  
Buffy looked over to see a whole bunch of teenagers and one adult in a dire need of a shave.  
  
The X-Men had run onto the scene of seeing a blond girl around twenty getting attacked by a group of thugs. Nightcrawler had ported in and slammed one of them, while Scott, Vincent and Amanda took out the other three.  
  
"Need a hand." The blue demon boy said to Buffy she was about to accept it when one of the vampires jumped on his back. "KURT!" She heard the dark skinned girl cry out, and she immediately jumped up and pulled out a wooden stake.  
  
She plugged it into the vamp's heart from its back and it exploded into dust. The blue boy looked up with wide eyes. "Vhat vas that?"  
  
"You're kidding, I thought all demons knew about vampires?" Then Buffy could see a very hurt expression on his face as he got up. "I'm not a demon." He said, she could fell the hurt in his voice.  
  
"Oh." Buffy didn't know what to say if he wasn't one then that would not have been a good thing to say. "Sorry it's just that..."  
  
"Ja I know. I get that a lot." He said sadly.  
  
"Holy crap these are vampires!" They heard one of them say. They both looked in time to see Vincent kick on so hard it flew right into and through a headstone.  
  
The other vampires seeing this were taken aback. Then decided to turn tail and run.  
  
"Wow, nice kick." Buffy said. 'No normal human could kick a vamp like that.' She thought.  
  
"Thanks I-"Then Vincent stopped and got a surprised look on his face. Rogue and Kitty also had the same shocked look on them.  
  
Bobby looked curiously at her. "Hey isn't that Sarah Michelle Geller?"  
  
"Who?" Buffy said.  
  
"Uh....actually I think that's Buffy the vampire slayer." Kitty said, still in shock.  
  
"But that's just a TV show!" Bobby yelled out.  
  
"I'm a what?" Buffy said.  
  
"Apparently not where we are." Vincent said.  
  
"What do you mean where we are?" Buffy said, getting annoyed that these people were talking about her like she wasn't here.  
  
"But how can that be?" Rogue asked, even though the idea of being in one of her favorite shows was appealing.  
  
"HEY!" Buffy yelled out. They all turned to her. "What is going on here?"  
  
They explained about the experiment and Vincent threw in a theory that if there are an infinite number of realities anything IS possible, even being in a TV show. That caused Buffy to get a little weirded-out, that her life was a TV show in their reality.  
  
"Look maybe the guys can, well, do something about all of this." Buffy said, not sure of what they could do, but also didn't like the idea of super powered people running lose around Sunnydale either.  
  
"Alright we get to meet the Scoobies." Kitty said she too was a fan of the show.  
  
Bobby chuckled to himself. "What is it?" Jamie asked him. Bobby looked down at him. "Well you know the actress that plays Buffy?" Jamie nodded. "Remember her latest movie?"  
  
Jamie thought about it and smiled. "Think we should tell her?"  
  
"Nay, at least not right now." He said with an impish smile.  
  
It took a while since the cemetery was a lot farther away then it showed in the TV show from the magic box, and the expression on Buffy's face when Kurt used his inducer was priceless.  
  
They made it to the Magic Box the store the Giles her mentor and friend owned. When they entered they noticed the Scoobies as they had called themselves were around this one table with all these books looking them through.  
  
"Hey Buff, who are all your friends?" Said Xander, the tall boy at the end of the table.  
  
"Well, you see, they said they're mutants from an alternate reality." Buffy said unsure of where to really being with this.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Well that's a new one, even for us." Xander finally said.  
  
They spent the next few minutes basically telling them what they already told Buffy.  
  
"So we're a show in your world." Xander said. "Cool, are we in anything else?"  
  
"Well the actress that plays Buffy was in a few movies." Kitty said.  
  
"And Willow over there was the geeky girl from band camp that was a nymphomaniac in the American Pie movies." Bobby said.  
  
"I-I-I was a-a-a what?" Willow sputter out, and she started to turn as red as her hair. Everyone looked at her strangely. "I'm gay not a nympho!"  
  
"I can vouch for that." Terra her partner said, although she had it come out a little more disappointed sounded than she wanted to.  
  
Willow looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Terra quickly tried to go into damage control. "Well honey it's nothing, I means it good but...you know...there's this thing I wanted to try and-"  
  
"Okay that's enough, I really don't want those images in my head." Buffy said shaking her head, not wanting to visualize her best friend getting it on with Terra or anyone else period. That was just so wrong.  
  
"Yes unnecessary imagery here." Xander said also, with a grimace on his face.  
  
"Quite right." Giles said, and the elderly British man took off his glasses and cleaned them, as was his habit.  
  
Bobby on the other hand got this dreamy look on his face.  
  
"So if you guys are mutants what does that mean exactly?" Dawn the youngest and the sister of the Slayer spoke up.  
  
"Well it means we have an extra gene called the X-gene that gives us abilities." Jean told her. "For me I have telekinesis and telepathy."  
  
Buffy made a face, the time she got telepathy she nearly went insane.  
  
They then went through all their abilities and when it came to Kurt he was a little hesitant about showing them his. He looked to Buffy and she nodded her head.  
  
He deactivated his watch and the other gasps at his true appearance. "Whoa." This came from Xander.  
  
"Ja I know, some people zink that I am a demon because of zis." He said sorrowfully  
  
"I can see how you were mistaken for a demon, I mean with all the fur, and that tail." Anya, Xander's girlfriend said. "In fact you look like a demon I once knew, only he was red."  
  
Kurt looked horrified that he actually resembled an actual demon.  
  
"Anya." Xander scolded her.  
  
Rogue gave the ex-vengeance demon a death glare at hurting her brother's feeling like that, she knew Kurt was sensitive about the 'demon' thing, with his religious upbringing and all.  
  
Then she got an idea and a grin made its way to her face. "Hey look bunnies!" She yelled out and pointed near Anya's feet.  
  
Anye immediately screamed and jumped up the table. "Get them away, get them away!"  
  
"Anya calm down." Xander said trying to get his girlfriend off the table.  
  
"No they're evil, EVIL, and I should know I used to be evil!" She screamed at him.  
  
It was really kind of funny seeing a grown woman on a table screaming her head off about 'evil' rabbits. It took a few minutes but she eventually calmed down and relaxed, although she kept giving Rogue dirty looks.  
  
Just then Spike, the vampire who was reluctantly helping them came strolling in. He chose that moment to enter the Magic Shop from the back room. He had been looking for some info on Glory for the Slayer, but hadn't found anything useful.  
  
"Hey what's all this then?" The blond British vampire asked seeing all the new people and a blue demon boy. Then he noticed the Goth girl and groaned.  
  
"Don't tell me you guys are lettin' in those idiotic Goths into your club now." This caused Rogue to rise up out of her chair. "What was that?"  
  
"Oh please you Goths think you know what it's like to be a vampire so you put on all this bloody make-up, which by the way make you look like a lady of the evening I once knew, I mean no vampire take you blokes seriously, in fact we consider you wannabe pretenders a joke."  
  
"Uh, Spike." Buffy tried to warn him, since Rogue's left eye was twitching and she found out that she was most likely stronger than even herself.  
  
"What? Don't tell me this bloody trollop of the morgue is a friend of-"but didn't finish as Rogue punched him hard enough that he went flying into the railing on the second level of the store and then came crashing down.  
  
"Sweat merciful Zeus." Xander exclaimed. "And here I am without a camera, you think you could do that again, if I run real fast and get one?"  
  
Spike had picked himself off the ground, but still staggering a little. "BLOODY 'ELL. What the sodding 'ell is she?" He groaned out.  
  
"A mutant with super human strength." Buffy said matter-of-factly to him. She tried to hide the smile on her face from Spike's misfortune, but not doing to well.  
  
"Riiiight. Run that by me again, but with some explanation." Spike said to her. They were yet again had to tell him about everything, but when Kitty said she wished they were in Angel, because she thought that David Boreanez was hot, instead of the Buffy show, Spike lost it.  
  
"Ya mean to tell me that, bloody, brooding, walking bad hair-cut of a git has his OWN show!" He roared out, he then threw his hands up into the air. "There is NO justice anywhere!"  
  
"Maybe it's best we don't mention he ends up working with him." Vincent whispered to Rogue while he was still ranting and swearing up a storm. Rogue nodded her head.  
  
Logan on the other hand was glaring at Spike, until he noticed it. "Well what's Grizzly Adams' problem?" He asked looking at Logan.  
  
Logan let out a little growl. "He's one of those...vampire things, I can smell it."  
  
"Don't worry Logan." Vincent said to him. "He's been de-fanged as it were, he's got this chip in his head, that make him harmless to humans."  
  
"But if you're mutants, does that still apply?" Anya asked.  
  
Spike got this pleasing look on his face. "One way to find out." He took a swing at Vincent's face. Then he roared out in pain as his hand and his head exploded in pain.  
  
"Well I guess that means mutants are human too." Vincent said unphased by the punch. "Oh and Spike, I'm invulnerable, not wise to hit someone like me."  
  
Spike on the other hand was not pleased, no not pleased at all.  
  
It had taken some time to calm him down, and while they did that Willow, the brains of the Scoobies and Vincent and Kitty tried to figure out what to do. After about an hour, of them looking talking over and looking over the 'fancy VCR remote' as Buffy called it.  
  
They felt they had gotten somewhere. The others had spent their time trading 'war stories' as it was to pass the time.  
  
Jamie and Dawn were getting along great, mostly because they felt the same about how being the youngest meant they were always left out of the good stuff.  
  
Scott and Buffy were also getting along, especially when she found out his was the leader of the group and his last name was Summers also. Xander made a poor joke about them being related, which had everyone giving him a strange look.  
  
"Well I think we got this gizmo of Forge's figured out." Vincent said to everyone.  
  
"Yes, you guys can get back but there a problem." Willow the Wiccan said.  
  
We have to like travel to a few different realities in order to get our bearings as it were, to set the coordinates for home." Kitty said disappointed.  
  
"You mean we can't get home right away?" Scott said slightly alarmed.  
  
"Great what else can go wrong?" Bobby said. Then the front door busted open, and several vampires, followed by these short gruesome little demons in brown robes walked in. Then came a tall blond woman, in a fancy dress.  
  
"You just HAD to say that." Xander said to him.  
  
The blond woman spoke up. "Slayer I know you have the Key and I want it." Glory the exiled demon Goddess from a Hell dimension stated.  
  
"Who the Hell is she?" Scott asked.  
  
"Short answer Glory, she's trouble, and evil, and really, really strong, oh and she's not human despite how she looks." Buffy said to him. "Alright for you new people the vampires are just soulless corpses, so don't feel bad about destroying them."  
  
"I'm standing right here you know." Spike said insulted. Buffy just ignored him. "Stake through the heart, fire or decapitation works."  
  
"Like this?" Scott said and raised a hand to his visor. A beam went out a decapitated several vampires who exploded into dust.  
  
"Uh...yeah, that works." Buffy said a little startled that he took them out so quickly.  
  
The remaining vampires looked once at Scott then at the piles of dist that were once vampires, then at Glory, deciding whether to go up against the Slayer and her new friends or run out on Glory.  
  
They did the smart thing and ran for it. "Come back here you cowards, I'll tear you apart!" They didn't stop but they did run faster.  
  
While her back was turned them Vincent blaster Glory in the back sending her flying into a store across the street. "Mistress!" the little hobgoblin like demons cried out and went to her.  
  
Everyone exited outside and looked to see Glory picking herself up like nothing had happened. She looked down and shrieked at her ruined dress. "Do you have ANY idea how hard it was to find this!" She cried out, and then caught her reflection in the shattered store window.  
  
"MY HAIR! YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR! THAT TOOK ME HOURS TO DO!"  
  
"Is she serious?" Logan asked not believing this. Buffy nodded her head, sometimes even she couldn't believe Glory's attitude.  
  
"That's it, I have got to change, when I get back you and your friends are so dead!" She screamed and marched off with the little demons on her heels.  
  
"Well that was anti-climatic for a change." Xander said.  
  
"Hey don't knock it, we usually have to have a big and bloody fight, in which no one walks away from unhurt." Buffy said to him.  
  
They all heard a beeping sound. They looked around and Vincent looked down at the control he had. "Hey guys this thing has finally charged up enough for anther jump."  
  
"So you guys are leaving?" Dawn said looking a little sad, that all these new cool people were leaving.  
  
"Yeah well we need to get back." Jean said. "The others are most likely getting worried."  
  
Vincent took out the remote and first scanned the quantum signature into the device for a reference point and hit a few buttons. "I just hope we land somewhere peaceful....no offence."  
  
"None taken." Buffy said.  
  
As a light gathered around the mutants, they vanished.  
  
The Slayer and her friends stood there for a second. "And good riddance I say." Spike muttered. Which was meet by glares from everyone.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 3: SMALLVILLE 


	3. Smallville

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR SMALLVILLE TV SERIES.  
  
GiniaTM: Oh good more new people, I'm glad you like it so far, and think its funny. Usually my writings are more of the Adventure/Action/Romance/Drama type, hence why it's in the general category.  
  
todd fan: Oh yes the possibilities are endless, but this fic isn't so I'm just writing about what I know best. (I don't think I've heard from you before)  
  
Red Witch: Glad you liked it, and thanks for reminding me about Lionel Luthor, I'll get him in this one.  
  
Rogue14: I'm going as fast as I can (LOL) in the mean time check out the past stories I've done while you wait. (just so you know who Vincent (my OC) is and how Amada's a mutant)  
  
ASGT: Read above, this is the 3rd in a series the first one was Enter Mayhem, where Vincent was introduced and then Enter Daytripper, where Amanda was turned into a mutant. One queation: semi-gary-stuish? What does that mean....is that good?  
  
NctrnlBst: I'm trying but I'm writing two fics at once.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Glad you liked it, hope you like this one too.  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken: Kind of the same for me with Smallville but since Enterprise had gotten boring I'm returning to it. BTW Vincent is about 5'11.  
  
Shadow-Spider: you got that right  
  
Yae yang: I'll think about Alice in Wonderland, but if you don't like seeing vampires as the bad guys, do you watch Angel then?  
  
REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 3: SMALLVILLE  
  
Pete and Clark were having a game of hoops, Pete was currently winning by a few points.  
  
"You know, for a guy with super powers, you really should be better at this." Pete joked to him. He knew all to well that he didn't stand a chance against Clark with his powers.  
  
"Oh really?" He said "Then watch this." He speed at Pete and took the ball before he knew what hit him. Then was making a run to the basket when there was this wired light and he suddenly ran into this boy.  
  
The impact sent both of them in opposite directions. Clark had never hit anything THAT hard before it was like hitting a wall...well if her were normal that is.  
  
He found Pete there by his side helping him up. When Clark looked up he saw several people and a hole in the barn wall that wasn't there.  
  
"Vincent are ya alright?" He heard the goth girl yell out.  
  
Then he saw the same boy get up from the barn and dust himself off. He walked through the hole and looked at Clark directly. "Sorry about the hole, you alright? Wait a minute."  
  
Kitty squealed like someone meeting a rock star. "It's him it's really him."  
  
"Oh God, ah forgot she's obsessed with Tom Welling." Rogue groaned.  
  
"I am not like obsessed!" Kitty said back to her stomping her foot.  
  
"Then why do ya have all those posters of him?" Rogue shot back.  
  
"I only have two in my room." Kitty said. "And about two more in your locker." Rogue said right after. "And let's not forget all those pictures in your notebook."  
  
"Alright maybe I am, but you got to admit he's really cute."  
  
Pete and Clark looked at each other. "Do you have ANY idea what they're talking about?" Pete asked him. Clark with a bewildered look on his face just shook his head.  
  
"Girls this is kind of irrelevant, since I don't think this is Tom Welling the actor but Clark Kent the alien." Vincent said to them.  
  
"Oh man what is this, trips to the WB realities?" Bobby groaned. "What next time are we going to end up in Charmed next?" [AN: Don't worry I have no plans for that]  
  
Clark and Pete however were freaked that they knew Clark was an alien. "Who are you people? And how did you know that I'm an alien?" He demanded.  
  
"And why is he blue and fury?" Pete said while staring at Kurt.  
  
Kurt slapped his head. "Oh man not again."  
  
And thus they had to go through everything, mutants, dimensional traveling, TV show, ect. At the end Clark and Pete were between excited and shocked, while the X-Men were getting bored of this.  
  
Then Kurt's stomach started to rumble. "Sorry, I don't suppose ve could get somezing to eat?"  
  
"Uh yeah, sure this way." Clark said leading them into the house. "Hey mom, dad we got...uh...visitors."  
  
"Really Clark? Who's visit...ing?" Clark's mother stumbled on the last word when she saw Kurt.  
  
"Uh....hello?" He said trying to smile at her.  
  
"Uh...hel-hello." Martha Kent said with wide eyes and seemed to freeze in place.  
  
"Martha what's going-geez!" Jonathan Kent said.  
  
"Kurt you may want to use the image inducer." Scott said to him. He nodded his head and activated it.  
  
When Clark's parents saw him in his new form they snapped out of it. "Who- what are you people?" His father said.  
  
"Short answer or long one?" Bobby said smiling at them.  
  
"I think I'll settle for the short one." Jonathan said.  
  
"We're mutants from an alternate reality trying to get home." Jamie told them in a matter-of-factly voice smiling up at them.  
  
Both of Clark's parents stood there for a few seconds then both sat down at the same time. "Maybe we should hear the longer one." Martha said.  
  
The X-Men did a collective sigh. It took about ten minutes but they got through it.  
  
"So we're a TV show in your reality?" Jonathan said unbelieving in this.  
  
"Well technically it's based on the early life of Clark in the Superman comics." Bobby told them.  
  
Clark did a double take. "Superman?"  
  
"Yeah that's what you'll call yourself in the future, most likely."  
  
Pete burst out laughing. "You mean Clark goes all superhero, oh man I can't wait till that happens, so what's he ware?"  
  
"Got a piece of paper?" Vincent asked.  
  
It doesn't take long and in a about a minute flat he draws a really good version of Superman from the comics. He places it on the table where everyone can see it. Pete sees this and starts laughing so hard he can't stand.  
  
Jonathan and Martha smirk as well, and Clark blushes a little. "I'm going to wear THAT?" Clark looks up at them. "You're kidding? But look at that thing, I mean what are those? Tights? And there's no masks, everyone will know who I am."  
  
"Actually you just slick your hair back and put on glasses, and no one notices the difference." Vincent told him.  
  
"Okay now I know your kidding."  
  
"You wish." Bobby snickered.  
  
Kurt's stomach grumbled again, followed by a few others. "I guess you kids are hungry?" Martha said with a smile. Several of the students blush a little.  
  
A meal was prepared since it was close to lunch and everyone was trading stories. Martha and Jonathan were interesting in a school and that it not only taught people with powers how to use them but also to use them for the right reasons.  
  
"Man Kurt you can really put it away." Pete said looking at him chow down.  
  
Kurt stopped eating just long enough to talk. "Ja, vell teleporting uses a lot of energy."  
  
"Cool you teleport?"  
  
"Ja, vatch." Then he disappeared in his trademark bamf, and sulfur smoke and reappeared next to Pete. "Whoa that was so cool." Pete exclaimed.  
  
"You know I've always wondered who was stronger or faster." Bobby said. "Vincent or Clark here."  
  
"You got super speed and strength?" Clark said looking at Vincent.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah I'm also pretty much invulnerable like you, only instead of green space rocks, EMPs lay me out flat. Also I can fly and can manipulate energy."  
  
"EMPs?" Clark asked confused.  
  
"Yeah let's say I found that out the hard way and leave it at that." Vincent said darkly, Clark knew not to push. [AN: see 'Enter Mayhem' chapter 7]  
  
"Bet you five bucks my man Clark here and beat your boy." Pete said to Bobby.  
  
"You're on dude."  
  
"Hey wait a minute."Clark said "Yeah we haven't agreed to anything." Vincent said after him.  
  
"Come on you can beat him." Jamie spoke up.  
  
"Look there's no way you guys can talk me into this." Vincent said.  
  
*****  
  
OUTSIDE THE FARM HOUSE  
  
Vincent looked to Clark. "How did we get ourselves talked into this?"  
  
Clark just shrugged.  
  
Alright you two know the rules, down the road an into the barn, and no flying Vincent." Kitty said to him, while he made a hurt face from the comment, like he actually would have cheated.  
  
"I just don't know about this." Jonathan said. He was on the porch with his wife and Logan.  
  
"Let the kids have their fun, besides how often does your kid get to use his powers in a friendly manner?" Logan said to him, he was going to enjoy the show.  
  
The Kents looked at each other, Clark usually used his powers to fight other super-powered beings, and this was all in fun, so they let it go.  
  
Kitty was standing in front of them with a rag, like in one of those movies where two teens are drag racing. "GO!" She yelled and dropped the rag and they both zoomed out of sight in a second.  
  
Everyone raced into the barn in order to see them cross their impromptu finish line.  
  
After a about a minute two blurs raced in. Clark was fine but Vincent looked a little sweaty and breathing a little harder than when he left.  
  
"Who won?" Bobby asked.  
  
"He did." Vincent said pointing to Clark.  
  
"Yeah but it was close." Clark stated. There were a few groans and Bobby handed Pete his money.  
  
"Double or nothing on their super strength?" Bobby asked. Pete immediately agreed.  
  
"Oh come on, what are we going to do arm wrestle?" Vincent said to the two boys.  
  
A minute later a table was set up, and the two powerful teens had their hands locked.  
  
"How do they keep talking us into this?" Vincent said to him.  
  
"Okay, ready?" Jamie asked. They both nodded. "GO!"  
  
They were pretty much even at first, neither one giving in and barley moving. Then Vincent kicked it up a notch. He powered up and his eyes and hands took on that crimson glow.  
  
The X-Men were rotting for Vincent of course, except for Kitty who was rooting for Clark. Rogue shot her a look for not supporting her teammate and who was also Rogue's boyfriend.  
  
Clark had no idea that he could do that and was left wide-eyed. Vincent took his moment of distraction and bent his wrist into a better position and moved his arm in to get all the leverage. He had all the advantage and slammed his arm right through the table shattering it.  
  
"Oops." They both said.  
  
The Kents sighed. "Well it was bound to happen. Don't worry this stuff happens all the time." Martha said.  
  
"You know Clark maybe you should take them into town and show them around." His father said to him, although he was hoping that if they were there nothing else would get damaged on the farm.  
  
"Cool I always wanted to go to the Talon." Kitty said happily.  
  
"But what about Scott's visor?" Amada asked looking at him. "Won't that cause some weird looks?"  
  
"Not a problem." Scott said and removed his visor, and pulled out his regular glasses from a pocket and put them on.  
  
"Dude you had those the entire time?" Kurt asked him.  
  
Scott shrugged. "Yeah, well it pays to be prepared, besides the last reality was crawling with demons and vampires, you really think I would take my visor off even for a second there?"  
  
"Good point." Kurt agreed.  
  
With that settled they left for the Talon. Some went with Clark in his truck while other rode with Pete. They also promised not to mention anything about all of this to either Lana or Chloe if they ran into them.  
  
They entered the Talon and looked around, it certainly seemed different in person than in front of a TV screen. "Hey Clark, Pete." They heard a voice call over to them.  
  
They saw Lana Lang waving to them from the bar, and Chloe was also there looking at their arrivals. Clark and Pete went to the bar while the others took their some seats.  
  
"So Clark who are all the new faces?" Chloe asked looking them over, they seemed like a unique bunch. One vary surly adult, with two people who seemed the oldest, one who had weird shades on and several younger ones also.  
  
"Oh them? Uh, well you see..." Clark started, he hadn't thought of an explanation and was kicking himself for it.  
  
"They're alien enthusiasts from out of town, you know looking into all the weird stuff and those green rocks." Pete spoke up.  
  
Lana got a smile on her face and looked at them like they were nuts. "You're kidding right?"  
  
Chloe on the other hand perked up at this. "Hey maybe they would like to see the wall of weird?"  
  
Clark was trying to figure out a way to intercept her from talking to them, when a great distraction came in from the door. Lex Luthor.  
  
Lex walked right up to the bar and made a way straight to Lana. He had a grave expression on his face as he got near and everyone knew something was wrong.  
  
"Lex what is it?" Lana asked him, vary concerned.  
  
Lex exhaled. "You know how my father and me are currently in a power struggle at Lex Crop.?" They all nodded. "Well my father has somehow gotten the rights to the Talon, and he's going to close it down."  
  
"What!? Why?" Lana said, being upset that her business would soon be over.  
  
"Most likely to get at me through my friends. Don't worry I got an idea, but I'm heading to Metropolis in order to do it, while my father is here in Smallville." Lex told them. "In fact I was just leaving and wanted to let you know what's up." He nodded to them and left without another word.  
  
After a while Clark was with some of the X-Men, and when they asked why Lana was so upset, he told them.  
  
"That guy is as big an asshole in real life as he is on the screen." Bobby muttered.  
  
"Yeah we should totally do something, that guy is like a real jerk." Kitty said next.  
  
"Guys what can we really do?" Scott asked.  
  
"What can't we do? We leave in like a few hours, and most likely won't be back here." Bobby said to their leader.  
  
"Yeah but what ever you guys do, Lionel will get even more paranoid and start looking around for more strange things, and it's hard enough for me to do that now." Clark told them all.  
  
Then Vincent looked at Kurt and Amanda, and an idea suddenly formed. "What about instead of a paranormal encounter, we have a supernatural one?"  
  
Rogue saw the look in his eyes and knew he had something in mind that she wasn't sure she wanted to know. "Guys ah think he's got something planned vary unpleasant for him."  
  
"Oh I do, but we might have to stay here a little longer for it."  
  
Logan grumbled something then spoke up. "Well spite it out then bub."  
  
*****  
  
Later that night they had gathered outside the Luthor estate.  
  
"I can't believe we're going through with this, this is ridiculous." Scott said to Vincent.  
  
"Yeah well I know, but you got to admit it will most likely send him into a padded cell and the guys deserves THAT much believe me, I've watched the show."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're not ze one zat is dressed funny." Kurt complained he was currently dressed up in a black cloak with chains.  
  
"Trust me this will be good. All we have to do is wait for Clark to get Kitty close enough for her to phase through the security controls so there's no evident." Vincent told them.  
  
****  
  
15 Minutes later  
  
Lionel was working at the desk when suddenly a puff of blue smoke appeared and a small blue demon appeared on his desk. Lionel was so shocked he fell back off his chair. He scrambled up and hid behind a small stand with a vase on it.  
  
"Wha-wha-what are you?" Lionel said in a panicking voice.  
  
Kurt couldn't believe he was talked into this. He would really hate himself in the morning. "I'm a demon here for your soul." He threw in a few growls and snarls like Vincent suggested, trying to mimic Logan, since Logan was one of the most scariest people in the world.  
  
Lionel looked as pale as a ghost. "Wh-wh-why do you have a German accent?"  
  
Kurt was stumped and had to think fast. "Vell, uh, because I...I vas a Nazi vhen I vas alive, DO YOU QUAETION ME MORTAL?"  
  
Lionel flinched and dropped the questions. "Bu-bu-but why m-m-me?"  
  
"You're kidding right?" Kurt said deadpan.  
  
"Oh Hell." Lionel said.  
  
"Zat's ze idea." Kurt said.  
  
"Oh please God no, not here not now, please I'll change I really will." He prayed.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared and Amanda stood not far off, she was dressed in white robes. "We have heard your prayer, but you must be sincere Lionel." She said as best she could to sound like a heavenly being. She tried to do an imitation from Touched by an Angel.  
  
"I'l do anything, just make him go away." He pleaded.  
  
"Then give the Talon back to Lex and Lana for starters."  
  
"Done!"  
  
She then turned to Kurt and fired a weak force bolt at him, Kurt teleported as soon as it was close enough. "Be gone then!" She commanded and then turned to Lionel. "Remember out bargain." Then disappeared in a flash of with light.  
  
Lionel sank to his knees. He then curled up into a fetus position rocking back and forth.  
  
*****  
  
Outside the other had gathered up.  
  
"I never vant to do zat again!" Kurt said, completely embarrassed at what he'd done.  
  
"Yeah but you look marvelous." Bobby snickered.  
  
"Let's get our of here before he decides to call all the security an alert." Jean said. They all quickly made they're way back.  
  
"I just wished I could have seen his face." Pete said. Lionel had caused his father to loose his job, so he was glad for some payback.  
  
****  
  
It was late when they got back, and had decided to spend the night, since they were all tired and didn't want to jump into the next world tired, for all they knew they could end up in a war zone.  
  
The Kents got a few sleeping bags and blankets out for everyone. Logan took a couch, while the others took places on the floor. Except for the couples who were sleeping next to each other.  
  
Rogue was already sleeping soundly on Vincent's shoulder, and Scott and Jean were already asleep. Kurt and Amanda were still slightly awake.  
  
"Ya know something liebe?" Kurt whispered to Amanda.  
  
"What?" She whispered back.  
  
"You make a beautiful angel."  
  
Amada blushed a little and hugged Kurt closer. "You're so sweet."  
  
****  
  
The next morning everyone had agreed to continue on after breakfast. During it Clark had gotten a call from Chloe. Apparently not only had Lex got the Talon back, but his father was currently in a mental hospital, ranting about angels and devils after him.  
  
There were a group of snickers and even some laughs at this.  
  
They had gathered for one last goodbye with the Kents and Pete.  
  
"We hope you guys get back home." Jonathon said.  
  
"Yeah it's too bad you guys can't stay, things would defiantly be more interesting." Pete said with a smile. Ever since he heard what happened with Lionel he was in a permanent good mood.  
  
"Yeah well you know, we got to get back." Scott said.  
  
They all shook hands, and then Kitty who currently held the device did a scan for the quantum signature of this reality and then began the transportation process.  
  
When they disappeared the Kents and Pete looked at the empty spot where they just were.  
  
"I still don't like the uniform they showed me." Clark said. "I mean why the tights and cape?"  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 4: STAR WARS: JEDI ACADEMY  
  
The next one will be a slightly AU in Star Wars. It takes place on Yavin 4 where Master Luke Skywalker teaches the Jedi. I've taken things I've read from the novels, but no New Jedi Order stuff.  
  
Ever since Star by Star, it ruined the book series for me. 


	4. Star Wars: jedi academy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR STAR WARS, IF I DID I REALLY WOULD HAVE DONE ESPISODES 1 & 2 BETTER.  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention at the beginning that this is the 3rd in a series of stories (my bad). If you haven't read Enter Mayhem or Enter Daytripper you will miss out on certain details. I'm going to reaffirm a few things, but not too much in case those of you want to read the other stories and not have it ruined.  
  
blue lady: Believe me this is nothing compared to my earlier stories.  
  
Eden: Somehow I don't see that happening, oh well at least I wrote about it.  
  
yae yang: Damn, I wish I would start picking things more people know about.  
  
ASGT: Ah so that's what it means, well he isn't perfect he's got problems. Pathological fear of lab/doctors (for obvious reasons if you read the other stories), repeating nightmares, and times when he's depressed, and brooding (Though he hides it well) not to mention you don't want to se him mad, it isn't pretty.  
  
Shadow-Spider: ??? Was that for the last chapter or this one?  
  
todd fan: Hey I like sci-fi stuff like Star Wars :( Well I'd admit the last two movies and the books have gone down hill lately, which is why I'm doing it in a cooler period that I liked.  
  
DemonRogue13: Here you go, I hope you like this one too. (And thanks for reading the other stories)  
  
NctrnlBst: Well I'm glad you like it. You know I think you just gave me an idea or two. :)  
  
Red Witch: I'm happy you liked the Lionel torture, and thanks for giving me the idea.  
  
REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 4: STAR WARS: JEDI ACADEMY  
  
YAVIN 4  
  
Once the Rebel base used to make their stand against the Empire's Death Star, had been transformed years ago into the new Jedi Academy. Students from all over the galaxy where there to learn the ways of the Jedi.  
  
Currently there was a group of four sparing in an open area of the jungle planet. They had used this place for themselves the entire time they had been here. They were a group of teens that were made up some of the advanced students, nearly on their way to becoming full Jedi Knights.  
  
There were two of them, a set of twins. The boy Jacen Solo, and his sister Jaina Solo, and as their names indicated they were the oldest children of Han and his wife Leia.  
  
They were currently faced off against two of their greatest friends in a friendly exercise. Tenal Ka the princess of Hapes, with her long braided hair, was holding her lightsaber with its purple glow in from of her with her good hand, which was her only hand.  
  
She had lost her left arm below the elbow, because of a mistake she made in constructing her lightsaber. She hadn't made it well enough, just slapping one together and in a training exercise her blade turned off, and Jacen's blade had suddenly slashed through her arm.  
  
She didn't blame him for it, it was an accident of her own making, but he still did blame himself for it.  
  
The other was their long time friend from Coruscant, Zekk. He had grown is hair long an in a ponytail, and was currently in a duel with Jaina, crossing his blue saber with her green.  
  
The continued until all four had pulled back. They were sizing each other up for the next attack. "You guys ready?" Zekk said to the twins. They both nodded their heads and all four went in swinging, that was until a strange light appeared and several figures were suddenly there.  
  
IT happened so fast that they couldn't stop their attacks. Zekk's lightsaber to his surprise went right through a brown haired girl without damaging her. Jacen was so shocked when his high arced attacked was blocked by the adult of the group that had metal claws come out.  
  
A lightsaber was supposed to cut through anything, and to his blade was stopped by those claws left him too shocked to move when the adult disarmed him and kicked him to the ground.  
  
Jaina's blade was aimed at a strange woman with a white streak and lots of make-up actually CAUGHT her saber in her hand and reached it from her grasps with so much strength she couldn't hold on.  
  
Tenel Ka had aimed nearly hit a tall dark haired boy but he dodged it so fast he was a blur for a second.  
  
The Jedi had taken a few steps back trying to collect themselves. They looked at the group of humans, but they seemed different, in fact they seemed to have a blue alien of some species none of them had seen before.  
  
"Take us to your leader." A brown haired boy said. This caused a few to glare at the boy. "Not funny Bobby." Said a tall red headed woman.  
  
"It was too, you guys do know where we are right?" Bobby said pointing up. They looked up to see a huge gas giant in the sky and a moon that looked larger than the one on Earth.  
  
"Oh brother." Scott said slightly disgusted at the image of not even BEING on Earth, at least on an alternate Earth they had a clue what was what. Here...wherever HERE was, well this was a trip he wasn't looking forward to.  
  
"Who are you people?" Zekk asked frantically looking at them.  
  
"Don't supposed you guys have somewhere we could go, we could talk on the way there and answer all your questions if you answer ours." Scott said to him.  
  
The Jedi looked at each other. "Okay I think that's alright." Jaina spoke up for the group.  
  
They traveled through the jungle forest of Yavin 4 talking along the way. They decided to skip the whole Star Wars thing of their chat, since that just gets too weird.  
  
They finally made it out of the jungle and came upon huge stone temples used to house the Jedi.  
  
"Whoa." Jamie said looking at the temples.  
  
"Finally. Like my hair is totally starting to frizzle in this humidity." Kitty complained, she really didn't like the jungle scene and had complained for the last five minutes of their journey.  
  
Rogue just rolled her eyes at the comment.  
  
They made their way to the entrance and they could see a couple of people coming to meet them. There in Jedi master robes was Luke Skywalker (although older than he looked from the movies) and to his left was a red headed woman that kind of looked like an adult version of Jean, only with shoulder length curly hair and a 'don't mess with me' attitude about her.  
  
"Jaina, Jacen who are your guest?" Master Skywalker asked.  
  
"Uncle Luke you are not going to believe this." Jacen told him.  
  
*****  
  
Luke and the red head they learned was Mara Jade, had looked vary shocked at their story.  
  
"I've been all around the galaxy and I can tell you that is the craziest thing I've heard." Mara said.  
  
Logan grinned. "Kids I think the lady needs a demonstration."  
  
Scott put on his visor again and blasted an old piece of a temple laying around into rumble. Kitty phased her hand right through Zekk who was standing next to her. To say the least he freaked and fell on his butt.  
  
He frantically began searching for a hole in his chest. Jean levitated a few rocks into the air. This caused the Jedi to look at each other with a question. They were feeling them with the Force and couldn't sense them using it.  
  
Rogue merely picked up a piece of ruble that the students use to practice levitating it and threw it into the air. The fact that it went 30 yards into the air was just as impressive taking in it must have weighted at lest 200 pounds.  
  
While in the air, Vincent extended his palm and took careful aim. A crimson beam shot out and destroyed the ruble before it hit the ground.  
  
They stopped after that, thinking they made their point. The Jedi looked at each other, the young Jedi had heard of their powers but seeing it in action was completely different. They were also gathering a small crowd at the time.  
  
"I believe we should continue this inside." Luke said and motioned then to follow. They went with him leaving the small crowd asking a lot of questions to the young Jedi that found them.  
  
After a little talk, Luke gave them permission to go about the grounds, since he learned they would be here long. After they left he turned to Mara. "What do you think?"  
  
She shrugged. "Either this is the biggest hoax in the galaxy or they are just as powerful as some Jedi."  
  
"More so I think with some of them." Luke said looking at the door where they left. "They don't rely on the Force and yet they have powers that should be impossible. I have never seen anything like that, except for the one girl."  
  
"You think it was wise letting them roam around like that?"  
  
"I sensed no malice in them, although...." He trailed off.  
  
Mara took it up. "A few of them have a lot of anger in them. Especially the adult of the group."  
  
*****  
  
Everyone had taken off in different groups. Jamie however got stuck with Bobby, and he was leading them into what looked like a hanger.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Jamie asked the older boy.  
  
"There's one thing that I've been dying to do since we got here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That." Bobby said pointed at an X-Wing in the hanger. Bobby ran to it and luckily he got the top open and sat in.  
  
"Bobby don't you remember what happened with the Jet when the New Mutants went joyriding in it?"  
  
"Hey I've gotten better."  
  
"You still crash every time in the simulator." Jamie said deadpan.  
  
"Oh come on how hard can it be?" Bobby started to push random buttons and play with everything. The X-Wing had come to life its engines engaged and it was powering up. "Sweet!"  
  
It began to lift off the ground and wobble in the air.  
  
"I really think you should put that down now." Jamie warned him.  
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Bobby yelled at him. He began pushing buttons, but only got the wings to unfold.  
  
"What's going on down here?" They both looked to see Luke, Mara, Logan followed by Rogue, Vincent and Jacen.  
  
"Uh....hi guys." Bobby said knowing he was so going to get it. Logan let out a growl. "Kid did you learn nothing the LAST time you did something like this?"  
  
"Told you." Jamie yelled up to him over the hum of the engines.  
  
They some them had walked in front of the X-Wing and while Bobby was frantically pushing buttons, he accidentally kit the fire button on the flight stick.  
  
The energy blast from the X-Wing's cannons nearly hit Wolverine. But was headed on a path right for Jacen. Then Suddenly he was pushed aside and something hit the far wall.  
  
"Vincent are ya all right?" Rogue called out.  
  
Jacen got up and looked around Mara had leaped onto the X-Wing and was taking the controls of the craft, looking to the other side, Jacen saw a hole in the wall and ruble that was not there.  
  
"What happened?" He asked getting to his feet. "Ah think Vincent knocked you out of the way but he got hit instead."  
  
Jacen looked to the wall and thought for sure he was dead. No one could survive that. Then a fist busted through the debris and suddenly Vincent nearly exploded out of it.  
  
"DRAKE!" He yelled out. Jacen saw the look on his face and could feel the anger in him. In fact he sore his eyes had glowed for a second. His shirt was tattered and smoking, his chest seemed fine but he was defiantly not happy.  
  
"Bobby you better run I'll head him off." Logan told the boy when the X- Wing was settled down and he jumped out. "But I WILL deal with you later."  
  
Bobby gulped and decided to run. Logan stepped in front of him and the two just glared at each other, then Vincent seemed to take a breath and calm down. Logan nodded his head and went to track down Bobby.  
  
Vincent just looked down at yet another ruined shirt. Ever since he had joined the X-Men he had been getting his clothing damaged at least twice a month. "I don't suppose anyone can lend me a shirt?"  
  
"Aren't you hurt?" Jacen blurted out. "Maybe we should take you to the infirmary?"  
  
"No." He said a little too quickly for his taste. "It stings a little, and I'm sure it will leave a nasty welt but I'm okay I just need the shirt."  
  
"Well I think I got one." Jacen said.  
  
"Well if you don't mind, then lead the way." Vincent said gesturing for him to do so.  
  
*****  
  
They made they're way to his room which to his surprise was filled with a lot of animals. But none Vincent had ever seen before, so he kept his distance, not sure if any might be dangerous.  
  
Jacen handed him a black shirt but with a little sci-fi style to design. Vincent looked it over. 'Well it's either this or go out without a shirt and that is NOT an option.'  
  
"Say Jacen could you turn around or something?" Vincent politely asked. Jacen gave him a puzzling and questioning look. "Humor me, please." Jacen nodded and turned around.  
  
He was wondering why he wanted him to, and saw the mirror on the far wall. He could see Vincent in the reflection. Then he saw why Vincent asked him too. Vincent had turned slightly to get the ruined shirt off, and he could see his back.  
  
It was covered in a dozen scars and there was a huge one running from the top right to the lower left. Jacen quickly averted his gaze from the mirror, knowing that he shouldn't have looked.  
  
"Alright I'm good." Vincent says. Jacen's nods his head and they go on out not looking in his eyes. He didn't want to let on that he knew.  
  
*****  
  
Logan had been tracking Bobby for a few minutes, but all the strange scents were making it a little difficult because they kept distracting him. He also noticed that he was being followed by a group of kids trying to follow him without being noticed.  
  
The kids had been curious about they're new guests and when they saw one walk off they tried to follow him. Some of them had heard the stories and seen what they could do and wanted to see what the big man could do.  
  
The followed him for about five minutes before the turned a corner and he was gone.  
  
"Where did he go?" A girl asked.  
  
"I don't know." Said a little green skinned alien.  
  
"Maybe he can turn invisible?" Other spoke up.  
  
An alien boy with no hair and headtailes (a Twi'lek) spoke up then. "Oh come on, you really think he could do that?"  
  
"Then what does he do?"  
  
Logan jumped out from his hiding position and unsheathed his claws and growled out. "Eat little children." At them.  
  
This caused them all to run screaming. Logan straightened himself up and had a pleased smile on his face.  
  
*****  
  
Jamie was walking alone being bored and looking for something to do, when he came across a ball at his feet. He picked it up, then heard a voice calling to him. He saw two kids roughly his own age running to him.  
  
One was a boy with brown hair. The other was a blond girl who wore no shoes.  
  
"Hey thanks, we've wondered where that was." The boy said. "Hey aren't you one of those guys from another reality? My sister told me about you guys?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Jamie who are you?"  
  
"Oh, sorry I'm Anakin Solo, and this is my friend Tahiri." The girl nodded her head.  
  
"We were trying to get a game together, you want in?" Tahiri asked him. Jamie smiled and nodded. They went over to what some called the 'field' it was mainly an open space next to one of the temples in the grass, that had four pieces of ancient ruins set up at goals.  
  
"Unfortunately we're going to need more players." Anakin said.  
  
"No problem." Jamie said and quickly made a few multiples.  
  
"You can clone yourself?" Anakin said shocked.  
  
"We prefer duplication." One of them said.  
  
"Yeah we're not exactly clones, more like copies." Said another.  
  
"Well...okay then, the games pretty simple, it's to carry this ball to the other end. Using powers are allowed."  
  
"Cool, kind of sounds like a game of mutant ball we play sometimes." One of the Jamie's spoke up.  
  
*****  
  
Kurt and Amanda had run into a frantic Bobby and when they asked him what was wrong, they knew he was a dead man when Logan got his claws on his, when they heard the story.  
  
Bobby begged for them to teleport him somewhere so Logan wouldn't catch up to them. It had taken him to say he would do their laundry for a month to convince them.  
  
They had teleported to the far side of the temple and saw two kids and a few Jamies playing some kind of game.  
  
"Hey guys we could use some more players." One of the Jamies called over.  
  
"Vell ve might as vell have some fun before we go." Kurt said to them then looked at Bobby. "And you might as vell enjoy it before Logan grounds you."  
  
****  
  
Logan had to double back when Bobby's sent went missing. He smelled that he caught up with Kurt and Amanda and since all their scents disappeared he knew they could be within two miles of that spot.  
  
He wondered around and heard some kind of commotion. He moved towards it only to not only find Bobby but the rest of the mutants playing against the Jedi students which had joined in.  
  
He moved to a wall where Luke and Mara and several of the younger students were watching the game. "So that's where everyone went to." Logan muttered and leaned up against a wall.  
  
The mutants were giving the Jedi a hard time, because of the variety of powers the mutants had. Zekk once tried to block Kitty who had the ball only to have her run right through him. He looked down at himself then back up. "That is just so creepy."  
  
Kurt and Amada kept teleporting around so it was nearly impossible to cover them. The army of Multiples also tipped the balance. Jaina at one time with the ball slipped on a patch of ice, while Iceman took the ball and ran. Unfortunately he didn't get far as Jaina used a little TK to trip him.  
  
Logan had a smile on his face the entire time. "They're holding back." He said more to himself than anyone. Mara was near enough to hear this looked sharply at him. "What do you mean holding back?" she asked sharply.  
  
Logan's smile widened a little more. "Summers must have told them to tone it down. For instance, Rogue could nock a Jedi out and most likely take their powers. Scott could level the playing field, literally. Not to mention Kurt and Amanda could just teleport with the ball all the way to the goal, but they haven't."  
  
Mare looked back to the game looking more closely than ever at the action.  
  
Anakin had the ball and it wasn't going well for them. They had decided that this was going to be the last goal of the game and it would be winner take all. Unfortunately he was blocked by a hoard of Jamies.  
  
"Over here!" He turned to see his sister Jaina was open and threw it to her, but when she caught it she ran back to their goal.  
  
"Jaina what are you doing?" He yelled at her. "What?" He heard her say but it came from the other side of the field. He looked and there she was. He looked back to the other Jaina only to see her change into Amada and score the final goal.  
  
"What in the name of the Sith?" Anakin muttered bewildered.  
  
The adult Jedi looked shocked and then looked to Logan for an explanation.  
  
Logan chuckled to himself. "Guess they were saving that one for a surprise. She has limited shape-shifting powers, but only can change into people, and anyone larger than her gives her trouble."  
  
The mutants were celebrating their victory and congratulating the Jedi, so no hard feelings were left between them.  
  
Logan went out and gave his praise before he took Bobby away for a discussion on his punishment when they got back to the mansion.  
  
Soon after that they had to go. The device had signaled it was re-charged and was ready. They said their goodbyes and Kitty did the scan and punched in the sequence to the next one, and they disappeared.  
  
"Well that was an interesting day." Jacen said.  
  
The other nodded in agreement "This is a fact." Tenal Ka said in her leveled voice as she always spoke.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 5: RED VS BLUE  
  
Yeah that's right I'm sending them there (For I have gone insane). For those of you who have no idea what red vs. blue is check out the site, (www.redvsblue.com) it's basically a site with web toons done by these guys who use the Halo game to 'animate' their shows. It's pretty funny stuff. 


	5. Red VS Blue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR RED VS BLUE THE PEOPLE AT ROOSTER TEETH DO.  
  
RUby: I would do that, but I haven't read any Exiles comics so I don't know anything about it.  
  
yae yang: Yeah I thought of a little lighter tone for this chapter.  
  
Shadow-Spider: Oh yes, and with luck this might be the best one yet.  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken: LOL, I hope you enjoy this and thanks for giving me the idea, although I'll have to cut down on the swearing. This is a PG-13 story and if I use all the swearing they do I'd have to change it. But I'll put in a few here and there.  
  
Red Witch: Trust me you'll love the episodes on that site, plus I did find reference to X23 in NYX #3, but I guess the comic is canceled so I hope they'll put her in the main X-Titles soon, and I look forward to see how you deal with her your story you're working on. (There isn't a comic shop in the whole damn town I'm in so I miss certain things...it sucks)  
  
DemonRogue13: Yeah neither can I, hell I would ask for flying lesions myself if I could, and thanks for reading Enter Mayhem, I hope you enjoy the sequel Enter Daytripper also, when you find the time.  
  
AN: I'll be using all caps at certain points in this chapter to show the deep voice used by the Caboose/O'Malley character.  
  
REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 5: RED VS BLUE  
  
At an unimportant planet in the canyon of Blood Gulch there are two bases. One is of the Red Army the other is of the Blue Army.  
  
BLUE BASE  
  
Two soldiers in battle armor (The armor worn by Master Chief in the Halo game) were talking with each other.  
  
"Rookie you are getting on my last nerve!" said Church the one in the light blue armor yelled at Caboose as they called him or O'Malley he said his real name was, who was in the blue armor.  
  
Okay so they weren't talking so much as yelling, well Church was yelling.  
  
"Look for the last time just stand here and watch out for the Reds, you think you could do that?" Church said who was nearing the point of shooting him.  
  
"Yes, I think I can, should be no problem sir." Caboose happily said.  
  
"Good now before I go do you have any questions?" Church said like he was talking to a child.  
  
"Oh-oh-oh I got one, I got one!"  
  
Church exhaled. "What?"  
  
"Why is it that the sky here is blue? We're on another planet shouldn't it be like purple or green, or I know...how...about...orange?" He said in an almost child-like voice betraying that fact that he was....well and idiot to be blunt.  
  
Church just looked at him for a moment saying nothing. "What in God's name did your parent do to you?" Then he decided to leave before he got the answer. He really didn't want to know.  
  
MIDDLE OF THE CANYON  
  
The X-Men had appeared in the middle of a canyon with no apparent way out.  
  
"Great now where are we?" Scott said.  
  
"Well if you look up you'll see were not on Earth still." Jean said looking up. They all did and saw two moons in the sky. "Great." Scott muttered to himself.  
  
"Hey guys look." Jamie said pointing in the distance. They saw what looked like some kind of bunker in the distance not too far away. "There's another one over there too." Kitty said pointing in the exact opposite direction.  
  
"So...which one do we got too?" Bobby asked looking at Scott. He just shrugged and pointed at one. "I guess that one."  
  
"Any particular reason shades?" Logan asked him.  
  
"No, not really, both look the same so does it really matter?"  
  
"No I guess not."  
  
"But I don't want to go in blind either, Kurt you think your up for a little scouting there?" Scott said turning to Kurt.  
  
"Ja, I guess." Then he teleported away.  
  
BLUE BASE  
  
Caboose was watching the horizon when Kurt teleported in from of him. "Whoa! What are you? Are you a leprechaun?"  
  
"Uh...no, I'm Kurt and I'm just here looking around for mein friends. You guys mind if ve crash here?" Kurt warily asked the man in blue armor.  
  
"Oh sure, bring all your leprechaun friends." Caboose happily told him. Kurt gave him a weird look then disappeared. "Church, Tucker!" Caboose yelled out.  
  
A man in light blue and green armor came running up. "What is it? Are the red's attacking?" Tucker asked.  
  
"No even better. There was this blue leprechaun, and he's bringing all his little friends, and I'm going to get three wishes, I'm going to wish for a pony, then I'm going to wish for a purple sky, THEN I WILL WISH FOR EVEYONE TO DIE."  
  
They just looked at him for a moment before Tucker spoke up first. "Okay dude, first thing there are no such things as blue leprechauns, they're green not blue. Secondly why the hell would you want a purple sky and lastly you mean only the red's right?"  
  
"Of course." Caboose said pleasantly. "FOR STARTERS."  
  
Church just groaned. "Can't we leave you alone for FIVE MINUTES without you screwing up. All you had to do was look out for the red's that was all."  
  
"Now I don't want to hear anymore of this crap okay?"  
  
"Hey!" Someone yelled off to the side. All three looked to find a group of people walking towards them.  
  
"See I told you the blue leprechaun was coming with friends, although they don't look like leprechauns to me." Caboose said looking at the others.  
  
"Tucker, are you seeing this?" Church asked him not believing his eyes.  
  
"If you mean a group of people with a blue furry guy, then yes." Tucker stated not taking his eyes of them.  
  
"Okay just checking." Church said. They waited until they had grouped down at the side of the base. The three members of the blue army gathered down with them. Church stepped up to them.  
  
"Ahem. Okay first thing's first, who are you people and what in God's name is he?" He said pointing at Kurt.  
  
"Watch it that's my brother." Rogue nearly snarled at them.  
  
"If that's your brother I hate to see what your parents look like." Tucker said. This caused Rogue to step right in front of his glaring in his visor.  
  
"What?" He asked, right before Rogue decked him into the wall of the base. It was pretty impressive since he flew back about six feet and made an impression in the wall.  
  
"That lady is really, really strong." Caboose quietly said to Church.  
  
"Uh yeah kind of figured that out Caboose." Then he turned to the rest of them. "Well could we get to the part about what you kids are doing in a war zone?"  
  
"We're in a war zone? Who's fighting?" Scott asked him.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Church asked nearly laughing. When he was the blank looks he was getting he decided they didn't. "Holy crap! What are you guys? From another reality?"  
  
"As a matter of fact..." Jean started to say but Church just waved his hand at her to stop.  
  
"Well I'll just take your word for it. Well I guess since your knew here we might as well tell you guys what you need to know."  
  
"Wait you're not like freaked out that we're from another reality?" Kitty asked shocked that he wasn't.  
  
"Oh Hell no, why should I be surprised, I'm dead." Church told them.  
  
There was nothing but silence before Caboose spoke up. "You see we had a little...accident...and Church died but he came back, and told us of this guys Tex who was coming to help us against the Red Army."  
  
"It turns out he Tex was a gay robot who was Church's girlfriend and Church is now in the body of a robot Mexican."  
  
"Caboose....Shut up." Church said. "First off, Tex was a GIRL, not a guy. And she was a cyborg with an AI program in her head. And this body I'm in was the Red Army's droid, that for some reason only speaks Spanish."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Logan asked him. He was seriously starting to think these guys were nuts.  
  
"Fine then watch this." Then Church seemed to spasm a little. Then he seemed to look around then spoke in a robotic voice. "Dónde el Infierno es yo? Quién es usted tipos? Por que soy pintado yo azul?"  
  
"I really wish I knew what he was saying." Tucker said, who had picked himself off the ground but was making sure to stand as far from Rogue as possible.  
  
"Something about where is he, and why is he blue, basically." Vincent said to him.  
  
"Wait, you know Spanish?" Tucker asked.  
  
"I know enough to get by." Vincent said with a shrug.  
  
"Man, it really feels good to get out of there once and a while." Came Church's voice. They all turned to see a pale transparent ghost form of Church. Let's just say that there was a lot of yelling and screaming, well except for Jamie who thought it was cool and kept waving his hand through Church.  
  
The robot Lopez spoke up after things had came down. "Yo no tengo la menor idea cómo usted azul me obtuvo, pero mi wil de personas viene y aplasta sus fuerzas, yo Lopez, el pesado, maldice sus nombres, sus casas, sus familias y sus almas. Mis personas subirán y vencerán sus fuerzas." He said in a hateful and spiteful tone.  
  
"I have no idea what he's talking about, do you?" Church asked Vincent.  
  
"You don't want to know." He answered.  
  
"Alright that's enough of that senior roboto." Church then vanished and the robot seemed to start jerking again. "Okay I got a body again." Church's voice came from the robot once again.  
  
"So if you're a ghost where's this Tex?" Jean asked him.  
  
"About ten yards behind you and about six feet down." Church replied.  
  
Everyone got a confused look until they turned around and saw two graves in the ground.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Jean said to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do?" Church said in a none caring way. This caused a few uncertain looks.  
  
"Dude she was your girlfriend, and your not sad she's gone?" Bobby said to him.  
  
"You didn't know Tex that well." Church said to him deadpan.  
  
"Yeah she was a compete psycho, literally." Tucker said to them all.  
  
"Alright look if you guys want to hang around you might as well pull your weight around here." Church told them.  
  
"Like what bub?" Logan asked.  
  
"Uh...let's see....can any of you fix a tank?" Church looked to see no one step forward. "Great." He said depressed.  
  
"Now no one will fix Sheila." Caboose said sadly.  
  
"Who's Sheila, uh, Caboose was it?" Scott asked the man in blue armor.  
  
"She's the lady in the tank, and my name's really O'Malley."  
  
"Then why do they call you Caboose? Didn't you correct them?"  
  
"I didn't want to be difficult."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's being counter-productive."  
  
"Yeah like you've been real productive so far." Tucker said to him. "First you call Church's girlfriend a slut, then give the red's our flag, then you kill Church by blowing him up with the tank, then you shoot the red army's sergeant that Church had possessed in the head, yeah you've been real productive so far."  
  
Caboose looked straight at Tucker "I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND DRINK THE BLOOD OUT OF YOUR EMPTY SOCKETS."  
  
"Oh I know how about we ask them to take the Red's flag? The blue guy can teleport by himself." Caboose then said going back to his normal voice.  
  
Church and Tucker looked at each other then at Kurt. "You can teleport?" Kurt nodded his head. "Great you can get the flag."  
  
"Yeah I guess looking like a messed up blue monkey has its advantages. Tucker said before being blown into the wall by one of Amanda's force bolts.  
  
"That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Amada yelled at him.  
  
Church looked down at Tucker. "You know, I don't really mind you guys hurting Tucker, in fact I'm enjoying this a lot, but could we get back to matter at hand?"  
  
"Why do you guys want a flag?" Jean asked them, a little confused.  
  
"Because...because it's the flag, it's...it's just important." Church said, trying to reason it out.  
  
"Why?" Jamie asked.  
  
"It just is."  
  
"Fine, let's go guys." Scott told them and moved on, they all looked at each other confused then ran up to him.  
  
Tucker finally picked himself up. "I can't believe I got my ass kicked my two different girls. I am such a wimp."  
  
"Yes. Yes you are, Tucker you should be vary ashamed of yourself." Church told him, enjoying doing so.  
  
When they caught up with Scott, Jean approached him first. "Scott you're not serious are you?" Jean asked him, worried that he was going to actually do this.  
  
"Of course not, those guys were nuts, I just figured we got a better change at the other base." Scott said to her.  
  
Jean thought about it. "Good point, not everyone can be like those guys."  
  
RED BASE  
  
"Have you ever thought of why we're here?" Grif in the orange armor, asked Simmons in the crimson armor.  
  
"Oh God not this again, look we've already been through all of this, so let's just skip it alright?" Simmons said to him angrily.  
  
"Hey guys we've got movement." Donut in the pink armor said to the two of them. "There's a whole bunch of people coming from the blur base."  
  
Simmons and Grif went to the top of the short structure and looked into the distance. Grif pulled out his sniper rifle and zoomed in. "Guys you're not gonna believe this."  
  
"What is it?" Said a gruff voice from behind they all turned around to see the Sarge in his red armor.  
  
"Sir we got a whole lot of people coming in from the blue base." Grif told him.  
  
The Sarge looked in the distance at them. "Whoa Nelly. Alright line up you three." They all did. "I'm going to ask for a volunteer to face the enemy while we watch-er I mean while we gather data on what kind of threat they are. Will anyone step forward?"  
  
Donut and Grif took a step back while Simmons didn't move at all.  
  
"Good enough, Simmons you're up."  
  
"What?" Simmons asked then looked around and found Donut and Grif a foot behind him. "Oh you back stabbing cock-bites."  
  
****  
  
The mutants were near the base when a guy in crimson armor poped out from behind a hill. "Alright hold it right there. Who are you and what are you doing with the blue army?"  
  
"Look we're not with the blue army we just stopped off, and was hoping you guys aren't nuts like they are." Scott told him.  
  
Simmons thought about this. "Well you don't look lie you're from the Blue Army, well except for maybe him." Simmons said pointing at Kurt. "You know being blue and all, but I think the Sarge will want to talk to you."  
  
Scott exhaled sharply. "If we have to."  
  
RED BASE  
  
Simmons and the mutants had gathered behind the base.  
  
"Simmons I can't believe you manage to capture all of these blue soldiers alone without firing once." Sarge said proudly.  
  
"Uh, actually they said they weren't actually part of the Blue Army and you got to admit they don't look the part." Simmons told him.  
  
"Yeah I think I have to agree with Simmons with this one." Donut said.  
  
"Whoa you're a guy? I though you were a girl." Bobby said on hearing Donut's voice.  
  
"What?! Why do you think that?"  
  
"Well you ARE in pink dude."  
  
"It's not pink! It's a vary light, light red."  
  
"Donut it's pink, just face it already." Grif told his teammate.  
  
"It's like okay, pink is totally my favorite color anyway. Besides you must be very secure in your masculinity to wear pink." Kitty said in her happy attitude voice.  
  
"I don't know whether to be glad or insulted by that." Donut said more to himself than anyone else.  
  
*I'm getting the feeling that these guys are just as bad as the other ones.* Jean sent to Scott through her mind.  
  
*Yeah I'm getting that impression too. I'm thinking we should leave and just wait for the remote to recharge, tell the others will you.*  
  
Jean nodded her head and sent their plan to the others, who also got the feeling that they should leave. Kurt moved close to Logan, Jamie and Scott, while Amanda did the same and moved to Kitty, Jean and Bobby.  
  
Rogue and Vincent being invulnerable would be able to take care of themselves.  
  
"Look I'm in charge and I say we get some information out of them." Sarge said to his men. Then Kurt disappeared with his group, followed by Amanda and her group and then Vincent grabbed Rogue and speed away at super speed.  
  
"Son of a Bitch!" Sarge said.  
  
"Son of a Bitch!" Simmons said.  
  
"Son of a Bitch!" Grif said  
  
"Whoa that was so cool." Donut said, which earned him a series of looks from the others. "Shut up rookie." Grif told him.  
  
****  
  
The mutants took up the time waiting for the device to recharge next to the side of the canyon. Thankfully it didn't take too long.  
  
"I wonder where we'll end up next?" Bobby asked.  
  
"As long as it isn't here I don't care." Logan said, everyone seemed to agree and left without a second thought of that place.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 6: SLIDERS & GLADIATORS  
  
That's right I'm combining the Sliders series (a show about a group of people that travel to other dimensions) and American Gladiators. But it's not the same show you remember, trust me you won't see what's coming."  
  
Translations: 1)-Dónde el Infierno es yo? Quién es usted tipos? Por que soy pintado yo azul?  
  
1)-Where the Hell am I? Who are you guys? Why am I painted blue?  
  
2)Yo no tengo la menor idea cómo usted azul me obtuvo, pero mi wil de personas viene y aplasta sus fuerzas, yo Lopez, el pesado, maldice sus nombres, sus casas, sus familias y sus almas. Mis personas subirán y vencerán sus fuerzas.  
  
2) I have no idea how you blue's got me, but my people will come and crush your forces, I Lopez , the heavy, curse your names, your houses, your families and your souls. My people will rise and vanquish your forces. 


	6. Sliders and Gladiators

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR SLIDERS OR AMERICAN GLADIATORS  
  
NctrnlBst: Well I did post something that said you should check out the site that chapter came from (www.redvsblue.com) and yes you would have gotten it if you had. But that's the main problem I got with this fic, I can only right about what I know, and not everyone knows exactly what I do.  
  
Oh and I write my stories chapter by chapter, but I first have a rough idea for the whole thing, and I think of the scenes ahead of me in advance also.  
  
Red Witch: Please do, trust me you'll love the episodes of Red vs Blue, one of the funniest things ever done.  
  
Raliena: I will I just have to decide on which show to do, or at least drop them somewhere where I can place several of characters from several shows.  
  
Raventwelve: Always nice to hear from new people, and don't forget to check out the past stories to get all the background information too.  
  
yae yang: Trust me the actual episodes of Red vs Blue are much better.  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken: Well I would have written more but I ran out of ideas.  
  
[AN] Sorry if I kept you waiting I had some writer's block with this story, so I just decided to finish with what I could think up, so it's a little shorter than the rest of them. Plus for fans of the show Sliders, I 'fixed' the problem with that show. (The problem being what they did in the last season)  
  
REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 6: SLIDERS & GLADIATORS  
  
The group of mutants found themselves in an urban center in an alley. "Great now where are we?" Muttered Logan. They walked out into the street and looked around.  
  
"Well it looks like Earth, so at least we have that in our favor." Jean said looking at the buildings.  
  
They were about to go on and see what this world had when a blue portal appeared near where they had come in. One by one, four people seemed to fly out of it and land not too pretty on the ground.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling things just got to a whole new level of weird?" Vincent asked out loud.  
  
They saw the group help each other up and then noticed that they had been noticed. "Nice entrance bub." Logan said to them with a faint trace of a smirk.  
  
A tall one in the group spoke up first, or tried to find a reason to explain what had happened, and if necessary to cover it up. "Well, us, you see...we...we...uh."  
  
"You guys like come from another reality." Kitty plainly said this caused the group of four to stand there stunned with their mouths open. "Like, join the club, although we seem to have better landings."  
  
They just blinked a few times before the one guy spoke up again. "Come again?"  
  
There were a collection of groans from the mutants. "Having the 'talk' is getting old." Scott said no looking forward to this discussion...again.  
  
"Getting? I though we passed old and had gone into monotonous with the last jump." Vincent said sarcastically.  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
"So let me get this straight." Logan said struggling with everything they had learned. They had all gathered in an open area near some kind of memorial. It looked like to someone in a Roman getup, but no one recognized the name or face.  
  
You were born in an alternate reality." He said pointing at Quinn Mallory, a man with brown hair. "Along with your brother." Pointing at Colin Mallory who did have a resemblance to Quinn, although more taller.  
  
"And both of you were sent into different realities to be taken care of by alternate versions of your parents because their world was at war and they wanted you to be safe. Also you just found out about each other and have been traveling for a while now, in order to find a way to help your world."  
  
"You're doing good so far." Quinn said smiling at him, which was beginning to annoy Logan. "And then...wait...could somebody else finish I'm getting a headache from this."  
  
Scott took it from there. "For a while, you Quinn, were merged with an alternate version of you and your brother was lost between dimensions."  
  
"Yeah we only recently got them back." Maggie Beckett, who they had learned was a military officer in charge of a project to transport as many people off her Earth onto another when her planet was facing destruction.  
  
"You see we found this advanced version of Earth and they were able to separate them, and get Colin back."  
  
"And one of your friends Diana Davis, stayed with the other Quinn in that reality with him, while you guys continued on traveling." Jean spoke up next, finishing her tale.  
  
"And you were a singer Rembrandt "Crying Man" Brown." Vincent said next. "Who got sucked into all of this by accident when Quinn here started this whole thing and accidentally made that portal thing too large and you literally drove into it."  
  
"You better believe it." Said the former black singer.  
  
"Logan, are ya alright?" Rouge asked looking at him with his head in his hands.  
  
"I need a drink, this is getting too weird." Logan grumbled.  
  
The group had stayed together and began talking and seeing the sites. They had discovered they were in what looked like New York, but seemed to be called New Tuscany.  
  
They were going down a street when they saw a man running towards them running for his life by all things these men in red and silver with actual short swords drawn. "Help me! Someone!" The man pleaded.  
  
"What do we do?" Jamie asked everyone.  
  
"Well we can't let that guy get sliced and diced." Rembrandt said angrily. The man ran past them and as the first of the sword wielders got close Rembrandt close-lined him and he fell down hard.  
  
The second one Logan took out since he was itching for something to fight. Let's just say the first guy had it easy. Two of the Sliders took the swords off the two men.  
  
"Alright what's going on here?" Maggie demanded. "Yeah like why were you two chasing that man?" Kitty said.  
  
"You dare challenge centurions of the Empire?" One of the men nearly snarled out.  
  
"Centurions? Uh oh." Vincent said, remembering the Roman statue and the name of the city ran bell. "Ah crap."  
  
"What is it?" Scott asked him, who had put on his visor, he really didn't like how things were going.  
  
"Guys, centurions were used in the Roman Empire, and Tuscany is in Italy plus remember that Roman statue?" Vincent asked. He could see several of the students and Quinn beginning to put it all together.  
  
"So what?" Logan grunted. Quinn turned to him. "I think it all means that in this world the Roman Empire never fell, and they had harsh punishments for criminals."  
  
Then a few vehicles that looked like police cars, only in red and silver pulled up and men in the same uniform got out and pulled out guns. They also had the same short swords with them.  
  
"Centurions! Drop the weapons and get on the ground or we will open fire!" One of them yelled out.  
  
"Oh hell, this is just great." Bobby muttered.  
  
"What do we do?" Rogue asked. She was ready to fight, and a few of the others were too. "Hold it Rogue." Scott said. "You, Vincent, Kitty and Logan can survive getting shot the others can't, and we can't risk the others if we do something." He let out a sigh. "For now we have to play along. At least until both of our devices are ready to get us out of here."  
  
"How much time do you guys have?" Amada asked them. Colin who had the Timer looked at the countdown. "Five hours left."  
  
"Perfect. This day just keeps getting better and better." Logan muttered.  
  
*****  
  
They were all sitting in some kind of cell. The mutants had agreed with each other not to use their powers until they were ready to leave or if they had too. With Jean's telepathy she had 'convinced' the guards to let them keep Scott's visor, and the devices both groups carried.  
  
Although they were currently hiding them as well since they didn't want Jean to have to mess with the minds of everyone that saw them.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Jamie whined. Everyone was getting tense from all the waiting. "Until we get to trail or until we leave?" Kitty asked him, so was slumped down next to him.  
  
He just shrugged. "At this point either one will do for me."  
  
Just then guards came in through one of the heavy steel doors at the end of the hall. "Looks like you got your wish kid." Logan said to him, Jamie just grimaced at that. "On second thought I think I'd rather wait until we can leave then go to the trail."  
  
Unfortunately it didn't work like that and they were all lead by guards down several hallways and finally into a very large courtroom. At least that's what it mostly looked like.  
  
There was a judge of course behind a very tall desk and they were all placed in some kind of circle. That's when the judge spoke up. "You all have been charged with the crime of adding a criminal and interfering in the centurions, and since you have no citizen papers on you, you there for have no rights."  
  
This caused a lot of arguing from the group before the judge, and a few choice words. "Silence!" Bellowed the judge. "For non-citizens to commit crimes of this nature there is only one punishment...send them to the games."  
  
The judge banged his gavel and the guards led the protesting group out. "What kind of kangaroo court was that?" Logan asked angrily. "Tell me about it man, we never even got a chance to defend ourselves." Rembrandt said to him.  
  
"Guys I think we got more important matters, like what these 'games' are." Maggie said to the two men. "Well if this is like the Roman Empire on my Earth, then I get the feeling it will not be pleasant." Quinn darkly said to them.  
  
"Can't you guys bust us out of here?" Colin asked them.  
  
"An then what?" Amanda asked him. "Where would we go?"  
  
That caused them to wonder at that. "Okay no escape plans until we figure that out, because I don't like the idea of running around this city with the 'police' force on us the entire time." Scott said to them all.  
  
"Especially since we don't exactly do things low key most of the time." Bobby remarked.  
  
*****  
  
They were lead to a building that looked like a Colosseum only a little more modernized. "Why do I get the feeling that there will be lions, and guys in suits of armor." Bobby asked.  
  
"Ja, I know, I'm just glad zey didn't take my inducer, vhat do you zink they vould do to me if zey saw my real form?" Kurt whispered to him.  
  
"Most likely nothing good."  
  
"What are you callin' THIS good." Rogue said to him. "Okay worse then." Bobby said.  
  
"Quiet!" One of the guards ordered.  
  
*****  
  
They were led to a large metal door, and where left to wait. Then the door slowly opened and they entered. They were expecting a sand pit and vicious animals and gladiators. They were completely surprised by their turn of events.  
  
"And here they are ladies and gentlemen!" Came a voice over a PA system. "Fresh from the courts, these dammed criminals have just been sent to us to fight...THE AMERICAN GLADIATORS!"  
  
Then there were cheers from the stands and the actual music from the American Gladiators theme music from the TV show.  
  
"Okay....THIS was unexpected." Quinn said, while everyone just nodded in agreement. In front of them where the exact games used in the TV show, except a little more lethal looking.  
  
Vincent turned to Scott. "Hey Scott, remember that no powers thing?" Scott nodded. "I say we give them a real show, just not too much."  
  
"I'm totally with him on this one." Kitty said staring at some of the 'games'.  
  
First up was the joust. In their own respective worlds they used pads and they had padding on the sticks. Well since with was American Gladiators Roman style, there were none of that. In fact they had actual lances complete with steel tips.  
  
The 'contestants' were chosen at random for the games. Two of the guys would fight then two of the girls. For the first time up, it was Colin and Logan for the guys, and Kitty and Maggie for the women.  
  
Colin had some trouble but thanks to Jean tripping the Gladiator with a little TK force it was easy enough. Logan made short work of his opponent as did Maggie. Kitty just phased her body when the spear came close. Her opponent was expecting it to hit solid flesh and when it passed right through her, she lost her balance and fell.  
  
The crowd couldn't believe it and neither could the announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen this has been unprecedented in years. The challengers have just made a clean slate victory over the Gladiators."  
  
"This is truly an embarrassing development, but you know their luck can't last and the Gladiators will triumph."  
  
Fortunately for the mutants their 'luck' stayed. Not to mention that several of the Gladiators had to be taken off the field for injuries.  
  
During the wall climb Bobby had made a little ice on the wall when no one was looking and cause the Gladiator (who were carrying daggers) fall off the wall.  
  
During the Assault in which they had to duck balls being shot at them, but in this case the balls were spiked and metal. Rogue had caught one and had thrown it at the cannon wrecking it and causing the Gladiator behind it going into a nervous breakdown, since she was nearly hit in the head by it.  
  
During another trail that looked like some kind of football game. Vincent was set up and when the Gladiators tried to tackle him, even with the armor they had on, they knocked themselves out.  
  
In fact during the entire time, the Gladiators were getting g the asskicking of a lifetime. Near the end a few had even quit, some couldn't get up and the few still standing actually didn't want to go onto the field.  
  
"This...is a dark day for the Gladiators people." The announcer said in a very depressed tone. "Not only have our mighty Gladiators been brutally beaten down, but our own beloved Governor had yet to give a thumbs up or down during the entire affair."  
  
"But it all comes down to this, The Eliminator!" Suddenly the sullen crowd got to it's feet as the monstrosity that was The Eliminator came up from the ground, as the ground opened and parted for it to rise.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Logan said looking at the thing. It looked kind of like the Eliminator only larger and lethal of course. There were spinning blades on it, a giant meat grinder, flame throwers, and more.  
  
"Man I'm never going to complain about the Danger Room again." Bobby moaned looking at the thing.  
  
Quinn looked to his brother. "How much time left bro?"  
  
Colin took out the timer and looked at it. "About a few minutes."  
  
"Alright we need two volunteers, doesn't matter who." Said one of the guards coming up to them. Vincent stepped forward and Logan with him.  
  
"Guys what are you doing?" Quinn asked.  
  
"You need a few minutes and I'm tired of all of this." Logan said the anger could not be missed. "Besides I think it's time we show these guys what we can really do." He got a grin on his face and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Oh this should be interesting." Jamie said delighted at what those two were going to do.  
  
"I think you two are right, enough is enough." Scott said to them all. "We'll be here to back you up, Kitty keep an eye out for our device to charge up, if it finishes scan this place and call us in so we can get out of here fast."  
  
Kitty nodded her head and took out Forge's control device.  
  
"Time for some Mayhem." Vincent said with a grin. He got a few looks from that remark. "What? I'm thinking of using it as a catch phrase or something, you don't like it?"  
  
****  
  
The announcer began the last trail with his voice. "Alright let's get the carnage begin-WHAT THE?!" He along with everyone else was shocked and amazed at seeing Logan take out his claws and start to tear through the Eliminator, literally tear through it.  
  
Vincent was doing just as much damage. In fact they actually did go through the entire thing and wrecked it from end to end. The Gladiators actually tried to stop them, but when two of them were downed by Logan and Vincent threw the third at least twenty meters, the rest ran for the locker rooms.  
  
In fact there was complete chaos after that. Guards tried to stop them, but the rest of the X-Men joined in and the bodies were flying everywhere after that.  
  
"By the gods people I have never seen this, oh the humanity of it all, I don't know how much longer I can hold my position here." The announcer said in his box, but when a force bolt blasted the window by accident that was the last straw for him. "That's it! I'm going back to doing hockey, it's less violent then this." Then promptly ran out.  
  
"Guys we're ready to go here!" Colin shouted at them. He activated the timer and the same portal from before opened up. Maggie sent to it first. "Nice knowing you guys." Then she jumped in. "Same here." Rembrandt said before he jumped in as well.  
  
"Hope you guys get home." Quinn said to them before jumping him, Colin nodded his head to them and jumped in also. Soon after the portal was gone.  
  
"Kitty how about us?" Scott asked. Kitty looked at their device and bit her lip. That was all he needed to know. "Great what else can go wrong."  
  
Then what looked like the army had started to storm the place and leveled a LOT of guns at them. The mutants gathered together in a circle. "Why did I even SAY something like that."  
  
"Guys." Kitty exclaimed excitedly. "It's ready."  
  
"What are ya waiting for half-pint." Logan said to her not taking his eyes off all the soldiers. Kitty immediately punched in the correct sequence of controls and they vanished.  
  
"What the-where did they go?" One of the soldiers asked.  
  
"Does it matter, they're gone and as long as those...whatever they where are gone for good who cares." Said another. "Besides they messed up my favorite show."  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 7: THUNDERCATS  
  
Yeah that's right. Thunder-thunder-thundercats-ho!  
  
Please review. 


	7. Thundercats

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR THUNDERCATS  
  
DemonRogue13: Well here you go then enjoy.  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken: sorry about that, hopefully this one will be all right for you. Oh and one more thing...what robot?  
  
yae yang: Thanks I was afraid I didn't do a too good of job with the fight scene.  
  
Raliena: Sorry but I have never seen an episode of Thinderbirds, and I already did Star Wars. [Chapter 4]  
  
Red Witch: You bet, especially when the mutants that the Thundercats fight meet...the mutants of the X-Men.  
  
REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 7: THUNDERCATS  
  
The mutants had appeared in what looked like a forest.  
  
"You guys suppose we're going to meet Robin Hood or something now?" Bobby joked. "Given what we've already been through I wouldn't be surprised." Scott said to him.  
  
"Well I for one am getting sick of all this stuff." Logan said to everyone, who was getting a little agitated by all of this. "I say we just make camp somewhere and wait for the next time that thing is ready."  
  
"Ja after that last von I zink ve all could use a break." Kurt said a little tired after the gladiator thing.  
  
They found a small clearing easily enough, it was right next to a small river so everyone took the time to relax a little. Everyone was getting at ease. Vincent had sat down by a tree and a smile grew on his face.  
  
Rogue noticed this and sat down next to him. "What are ya smiling about?" He looked to her. "It's silly but I suddenly got this image of us camping out in the wilderness or something like that." Rogue raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah I know, but I've never been camping so...this is most likely the closest thing I've been to."  
  
"You've never been camping?" They both turned to see Amanda and Kurt walking up with his arm and tail wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Nope. I grew up in an orphanage in the city remember? Couldn't just take all those kids into the woods or something."  
  
"Ya didn't miss much. Before all the new recruits showed up, tha Professor sent all of us on a "team buildin'" exercises at this camp run by a drill instructor." Rogue said at the not so pleasant memory.  
  
"Oh ja. I remember zat, it vasn't fun and if I remember you asked if anyvone could hotwire a bus." Kurt said smiling at his sister.  
  
"Ah wish Vincent was there, at least he would have known how to hotwire it." She crumbled before she realized her mistake.  
  
Both Kurt and Amada looked at Vincent, who was currently starting to sweat under their gaze. "You know how to hotwire something? From where?" Amanda stated.  
  
Vincent looked at Rogue who had an apologizing look on her face. "Uh...no comment." They were about to continue asking, and he could only think of one thing that would send them on their way.  
  
He reached over and kissed Rogue full on the mouth. "Dude, you have to do that now? Right in my face?" Kurt cried out. When it was apparent that he wasn't stopping or listening Kurt couldn't watch this anymore and left, Amanda went with him, since she was feeling a little awkward just standing there watching.  
  
"What was that for?" Rogue said with a smile after he stopped. "Well that was the only thing to get ride of those two, plus I think you owed me for that little slip of the tongue." He said to her.  
  
"Speakin' of slip of tha tongue." She said with a slightly sultry voice, and pulled him back into a kiss.  
  
Jamie was the only one a little bored. The couples were staying together and Bobby was off making some ice sculptures for something to do, so Jamie walked up to Logan. "Mr. Logan do you mind if I take a look around?"  
  
"What? No way kid, we got no idea what's out there." Logan sternly said to him. Then Jamie used his secret weapon. He gave Logan his puppy-dog eyes. Logan stared at him; this wouldn't persuade him.  
  
Then Jamie stuck out his lip and started quivering it. Logan just groaned. THAT had done it. "Alright, alright, just stop it. You can go but NOT too far got it?" Jamie's face instantly went back to normal and he smiled at him. "Thanks Mr. Logan I will."  
  
As Jamie left Logan just grumbled to himself about getting soft in his old age.  
  
*****  
  
Wiley Kit the youngest of the Thundercats (or thunderkittens as they were sometimes called) was running through the treetops. She had been out and she and her brother had split up and look for some berries for the evening. Unfortunately she had run into Monkian and Jackalman.  
  
Which was why she was running through the treetops. "You mutants couldn't catch a cold." She sent the insult to them with a laugh in her voice. While she did that though she hadn't seen that the branch she had just stepped on wasn't strong enough for her and it broke.  
  
She hit the ground hard, but thankfully not too hard to cause serious injury. She was slowly forcing herself up off the ground. Then was suddenly grabbed by the back of her shirt and hauled up off the ground.  
  
She found herself face to face with Monkian. "Well, well little kitten looks like not all cats land on their feet, ho-ho-ho."  
  
"Drop dead you big ape." Wiley Kit said to his face.  
  
"She's still got a mouth on her doesn't she?" Jackalman cackled to the ape- man. "What do you think we should do with her?"  
  
"Let her go." Came a voice from the bushes. Out stepped Jamie looking diffidently at them.  
  
"You're kidding?" Jackalman said. He couldn't believe this little boy was standing up to them. "You and what army is going to make us?"  
  
"This one." Jamie said as stomped his foot hard on the ground to cause several multiples and then he did it again, and again until there was an army.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Monkian said in disbelieve. The lead Jamie yelled out 'charge' and the two mutants were swarmed. Monkian dropped Wiley Kit since he was too worried about the small army of Jamies.  
  
Wiley Kit landed not too pretty for the second time. Normally she would have cared but she was too busy watching all the boys fighting Monkian and Jackalman. It was kind of funny to see the two large half human, half animal men trying to fight them off.  
  
After several punches, kicks, several shin shots, and even one of them bite Monkian on the leg, they had had enough. "Let's get out of here!" Jackalman screamed right before he ran. Monkian was right behind him.  
  
"You okay?" Wiley Kit looked to see one of the boys offer her his hand. She accepted it and he helped her up. "Thanks, how did you, uh you guys do that?"  
  
"I'm a mutant and it's my power." Another one said. "Guys I think we need to pull it together." Another said. "Yeah this gets a little confusing when there are this many of us." Said yet another Jamie.  
  
They pulled themselves back into just one Jamie leaving an astonished Wiley Kit looking at him. She had several thoughts racing through her head at this boy who seemed to be about her age with brown hair. "Okay are you really a mutant, because you don't look like those two did, and what do you mean that's your power, and where did they all go, are there more of you, can you all do that?" She asked excitedly.  
  
Jamie held his hands up. "Whoa slow down. Okay first yes I'm a mutant, and I don't know what you mean by 'like those two', all mutants where I come from have a special power, and my friends are over in that direction." She finished, by pointing in the direction where the others were.  
  
"Cool can I meet them?" Kit said to him eagerly. "Uh...sure." Kit was ecstatic and grabbed his hand and moved off in the direction he pointed to.  
  
****  
  
Jackalman and Monkian had limped back to Mumm-ra's palace. They had a meeting planed at this time and both of them had agreed on the way here not say a word about being beaten up by a child, no matter how many of them there were.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Slythe, the lizard-man mutant hissed at the two of them.  
  
"Out." They both said and moved past him, with nothing but a dark expression on their faces.  
  
They had all gathered in Mumm-ra's chamber. "Well now that we all have gathered I have a plan to rid us of those Thindercats." Mumm-ra said to them all.  
  
How isss thisss possssible?" Slythe asked them.  
  
Mumm-ra took it from there. "I have used a spell that I got from a certain artifact in my possession. It allows a person to call forth shadow warriors from the Abyss. Unfortunately this can only be used once since it destroys the artifact. SO THIS BETTER WORK OR YOU ALL SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!"  
  
The mutants cringed at his threat since they knew he would do so without a second thought.  
  
****  
  
Back with the mutants, er the X-Men mutants that is.  
  
Jamie came back into the little clearing with Wiley Kit right next to him. "Hey guys, I got someone I want you to meet." Everyone turned to see that Jamie had a girl roughly the same age as him only she looked kind of cat like.  
  
"Hi I'm Wiley Kit, or just Kit for short." She said happily. "It's nice to meet you guys, Jamie told all about you guys on the way here."  
  
Kurt and Vincent both looked at each other, and could see that they knew exactly where they had landed.  
  
"Kid you can't just go and bring back strangers." Logan said to him.  
  
"But she's nice and I like her." Jamie said to him, and then realized how that sounded and blushed slightly and saw the slightly amused look on Logan's face. "You know what I mean."  
  
Kit however couldn't stop a giggle escaping her mouth and tried to cover her mouth to stop it. This caused Jamie to blush a little more.  
  
"Don't worry mister Logan, I'm not evil or anything. Besides I think my friends at the Cat Lair might be able to help you guys or at least you'd be more comfortable inside then in the woods. Especially since you guys might be outside for the night." Kit said to him.  
  
"She's got a point Logan." Scott said to him.  
  
"I don't sense anything malevolent about her either." Jean also said to him.  
  
Logan just sighed. "Why not? I might get some action or something on the way there."  
  
*****  
  
CAT'S LAIR  
  
Lion-O leader of the Thundercats had just walked into the control room of the lair. He saw Tygra was on monitor duty.  
  
"Anything happening today?" Lion-O asked pleasantly.  
  
Tygra turned to their leader. "No it seems Mumm-ra and the mutants have taken the day off." Of course the universe hates it when you get comfortable like that and just has to mess with you, especially if you comment on it.  
  
Thus the alarms started to go off. "Looks like you spoke too soon Tygra."  
  
Tygra had gone to the controls and an image showed up on the screen. It showed Mumm-ra in his ever-living form, with the mutants in the lead of a small army of dark warriors. They seemed to be made of pure darkness and their black clothes were tattered and torn.  
  
"This doesn't look well for us Lion-O." Tygra said worriedly. "Several of the Cats are not here, and you need to call them back, before Mumm-ra's forces get here."  
  
Lion-O nodded his head and ran to the nearest exit to the outside. He drew out the Sword of Omens; in it's dagger form. He began to sweep the blade and as it grew larger he canted the ancient phrase for the signal.  
  
"Thunder-thunder-thundercarts! HO!" As he finished, a large red and black symbol of the Thndercats rose into the air.  
  
*****  
  
Kit and the X-Men had reached the edge of the forest when they all saw the signal in the shy. "Oh no there has to be trouble, and the signal is coming from the Lair!" Kit said to them all. "We have to help them."  
  
***** Meanwhile most of the Thundercats were fighting off the shadow warriors with the exception of Lynxo the blind elder and Bengali who were at the tower and were doing their best to get to the Lair.  
  
It was a furious battle and the Cats were greatly out numbered. Panthro had downed several of them with an ice blast from his fighting sticks. When the shadow warriors were injured enough they seemed to disappear in dark smoke.  
  
But there was too many to fight off and there were not enough of them to keep this up for long. And he knew it. "Lion-O we can't keep this up for long!" He shouted over to him.  
  
"I know." Lion-O said as he cleaved several of the phantasms. He looked over to Wiley Kat. "Kat, where's your sister?"  
  
"I don't know, I lost her in the forest. I was looking for her when the signal went up." He said back to him, while dodging several attacks.  
  
Their attention was caught by the maniacal laughter of Mumm-ra. "You foolish cats think you can beet my army of darkness?" His laughter was cut off as a beam of energy cut through several of the warriors sending then back to the Abyss.  
  
"What!? Who dares defy the will of Mumm-ra, the ever-living?" He turned to see the X-men and Kit coming from the distance.  
  
"Hey guys I brought some new friends I hope you don't mind." Kit yelled out to them.  
  
Monkian looked over to Jackalman. "Look it's that kid again. What should we do?"  
  
"We attack we were surprised last time and we got the superior forces this time." Jackalman snarled out.  
  
Pumyra was being surrounded and couldn't find a way out. Then to her astonishment Kurt had teleported next to her. "Hi need a lift?" Then before she could answer he grabbed her arm and they teleported away just as the warriors attacked.  
  
To bad for them that they attacked each other with their weapons and they all went 'poof'. Then they reappeared a few feet away. Pumyra looked at the spot where she was and the disappearing smoke.  
  
"Thanks." She said to Kurt. "That really must come in handy huh?" Kurt smiled and nodded at her.  
  
Cheetara was running at top speed using her Bo staff against the warriors. That was until one of the creatures threw out a grapple and chain at the ground in her bath and used it to trip her.  
  
She fell hard and lost her staff. She turned around to face her enemies and found several of them with swords ready to strike, then a lot of energy balls slammed into them and they disappeared.  
  
She then found Vincent standing over her offering her his hand. "Looks like you needed some help." He said with that lopsided smile of his. She accepted his help.  
  
"Thanks for the-watch out!" She cried out as a sword at him. She was amazed to see him actually catch it with his hand and then he punched right through his head causing him to burst into smoke.  
  
"Okay I've had enough of this." He said as his face grew serious. He flipped the blade in the air and caught it by the handle. Then he was a blur of motion as he quickly went through many of the creatures slashing them with the sword and finally throwing it right into the chest of anther.  
  
Vincent turned to see the surprised expression on her face. "What?" He asked innocently. "Did you think you were the only one that was fast?"  
  
Tygra was currently battling Vultureman and the bird-man was giving him a little trouble as he was flanked by several shadow warriors. Amanda and Kitty decided to help him out. Amanda had teleported them both in and she was currently firing force bolts at the warriors.  
  
Kitty ran right to Vultureman and phased through anything in her way. He swung at her with his weapon he she phased right through. He was about to turn around to face her but suddenly found himself halfway phased into the ground.  
  
Kitty smiled down at him was he tried to free himself from the earth in vain. Kitty left him there while he screamed his head off about getting him out.  
  
Jamie and Kit had joined up with Kat and together the kids made a good team as Kat gave Jamie a sling and with multiple Jamies he pelted both Jackalman and Monkian with the special glue bombs of the thunderkittens.  
  
Let's just say that being furry and covered in glue wasn't pleasant. Especially when they fell on each other and were literally stuck with each other.  
  
Wolverine of course was shredding everything in his warpath. Rogue was throwing and punching warriors who went flying. Scott kept blasting everything he could and Bobby made so many ice surfaces that a lot of the shadow warriors couldn't keep their footing and were easy target for Scott.  
  
Slyth the lizard man, tried to sneak up on Jean, but she sensed him. He was about to strike when he suddenly found himself lifted into the air. "What issss going on here?" He shouted.  
  
"Piece of advice." Jean said coldly to him. "Never try to sneak up on a telepath while thinking loudly of what you're going to do." Then she flung him into several of the warriors that were left.  
  
Lion-O was currently battling Mumm-ra. "Foolish Cat, I don't know where you got these allies but they will not save you."  
  
"You know what?" Lion-O said to him. "You REALLY talk too much."  
  
They continued to battle it out. Vincent saw this and remembered something from the show. He turned to Chetara. "Hey where's the closest mirror?" She looked confused for a moment. "For Mumm-ra."  
  
"Oh! In the Lair down the hall, take a left and then two rights and there's one on the wall." As soon as she finished he was gone in a blur.  
  
Lion-O was battling Mumm-ra to the best of his abilities. But in this form he was a difficult opponent. "Hey band-aid breath!"  
  
"Who dares?" He bellowed, then made the mistake of turning around and looked right into a mirror and saw his horrible reflection. He back away screaming and reverted to his weaker mummy form. [seriously that's what happens in the show, I'm not making this up]  
  
"Noooo!" He cried out and teleported himself back into his own chambers to replenish his dark powers. Lion-O looked to see the mirror fall down and Vincent behind it.  
  
"You know I always wondered. Why you guys don't carry mirrors around all the time? I mean wouldn't it make fighting Mumm-ra a LOT easier." Vincent asked him.  
  
Lion-O scratched the back of his head. "Well...we never really though of it...I guess now that you mention it, it does sound like a good idea."  
  
It didn't take long to wipe out the remaining shadow warriors and the mutants had ran off (as best as they could with multiple bruises and concussions) and of course the remaining two Thundercats had arrived just arrived.  
  
"What kept you two?" Panthro asked them. Bengali gestured to Lynxo. "HE wouldn't leave unless he could drive."  
  
"But he's blind." Panthro said. "Tell me about it, we kept going in circles because his interface was busted!" Bengali said throwing up his hands in frustration.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was pretty more pleasant than that morning. Snarf who was hiding in the Thundertank the entire fight, came out when the coast was clear and started to show his thanks to the mutants by cooking up a meal for them.  
  
They gladly accepted and were enjoying their time. Kurt felt great since he wasn't the only fuzzy person around. Bobby and Wiley Kat got along great and set up a few pranks to go off later.  
  
Like icing up Panthro's room, sticking coloring dye in certain hair cleaners, and other things like that.  
  
Jamie and Kit spent a lot of the time together since they were the same age and were having a blast. Until Vincent who was looking over the device with Kitty and Tygra, in order to see if they could get themselves home sooner, had noticed it was ready to go.  
  
They decided to eat then leave, since they had no idea when they would get another chance too. After it Jamie and Kit were sitting outside looking over the valley the Cat's Lair overlooked.  
  
"You really have to go?" Kit said sadly. She was really enjoying having someone to hang out with besides her brother. Jamie had enjoyed it also because back home he was the only person his own age.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I like it here, but my family is back home and everyone is moat likely worried about us now." He said glumly. Kit only nodded her head in understanding.  
  
Everyone had gathered in the hanger to wish everybody goodbye. "Well good journey to you all and I hope you get home safe." Lion-O said to them all.  
  
They all said their thanks and were about to leave when Kit rushed up to Jamie. "I never really thanked you properly when you saved me this day so..." She quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek and slipped back to the other Cats.  
  
Jamie just blushed and got this goofy smile on his face. Bobby slapped the boy lightly on the back. "Way to go Casanova."  
  
There were a few laughs from both sides and then the X-Men disappeared to their new destination.  
  
"Well I'm going to miss them." Kit said sadly.  
  
"You mean him don't you?" Her brother teased. Kit threw a look at her brother and he knew well enough he should start running, very fast and right now. The older Cats looked on in amusement as she chased her brother around the Lair.  
  
"You know that just reminded me." Tygra said. "I wonder what Mumm-ra is doing to the mutants?"  
  
*****  
  
At Mumm-ra's dark pyramid.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU PATHETIC MORONS! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THEY HAD FRIENDS WHO COULD DESTROY MY SHADOW WARRIORS? YOU WILL ALL SUFFER FOR THIS!"  
  
Mumm-ra's voice could be heard for miles around, and the screeches and screams of the evil mutants also.  
  
"Sometimes it doesn't pay to be a villain." Jackalman groaned while running from Mumm-ra's magic fury.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 8: HANGING OUT AT STARFLEET  
  
I'm doing a Star Trek one next. This will take place on Earth sometime after Voyager gets home. So if you have any characters from The Next Generation/DS9/Voyager you would like to see, send it to me. 


	8. Hanging out at Starfleet

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR STAR TREK  
  
Fire inu: Yeah I know that's why I commented on it. I mean it would have been the first thing I would have done after finding his weakness. BTW, you might want to check your spelling when reviewing.  
  
Raliena: Well I'll fit in as many as I can for you.  
  
DemonRogue13: Hope you enjoy this one too.  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken: I don't remember that episode I haven't seen most of the episodes in years, and I only saw the ones I downloaded off of Kazaa.  
  
Insanity: All right, I think I can use them, also I may not do a chapter about some of those things but read on for what I like to call "highlights" of certain trips I didn't show.  
  
Red Witch: Well Odo is in the Great Link, but you just gave me an idea for Quark.  
  
REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 8: HANGING OUT AT STARFLEET  
  
"Okay now here are we?" Bobby said in a bad mood. After the last few jumps everyone's nerves were nearly tapped out. They all looked around to see if there were any familiar landmarks.  
  
"San Francisco." Scott said. Bobby turned to him. "How do you know that?" Scott pointed to something in the distance and Bobby saw the golden gate bridge. "Oh."  
  
Then a federation shuttlecraft flew overhead. "The hell was that?" Logan said started at the thing, which to him looked like a space ship.  
  
"By the looks of a Federation shuttlecraft." Vincent said looking at it. He saw the looks of the few of them that didn't watch any sci-fi. "We're in Star Trek, somewhere after the Next Generation I think."  
  
"Later then that." Bobby said pointed at a couple of people in federation uniforms. It was the current black and gray uniforms. "This is sometime near the end of DS9 or later." Everyone gave him a look.  
  
"What?" He said defensively. "So I like Star Trek so sue me." He grumbled.  
  
"Well we might as well enjoy ourselves. Since there's no way we can get into any trouble here, plus we don't need money since no one has used it on Earth for a couple of centuries." Vincent said.  
  
"Wait a minute." Scott said. "How can an economy work without any money?" Vincent just shrugged. "I don't know they never went into it. I guess we might find out eh?"  
  
"Yeah well at least it's not our last jump." Jean mumbled to herself. "Oh like get over yourself Jean, it could have been worse." Kitty told her.  
  
"Worse?" Jean said astonished. "We got stuck in the dark ages, Kurt and I were nearly burn at the stake because his inducer went on the fritz and I was thought to be a witch just because I'm a red head." She said angrily.  
  
"At least someone didn't try to buy you off from everyone thinking you were their slave girl." Amanda said darkly.  
  
"At least ya wasn't mistaken as a prostitute because of your make-up." Rogue said sharply. "Ah mean I'm only just eight-teen."  
  
"Actually I think I saw a few girls younger than you that were...uh...well you know." Vincent said.  
  
"I don't know what your complaining about, those two before that one were worse in my opinion." Logan said to them all.  
  
"What, you mean the My Little Pony and Care Bear worlds?" Jamie asked the burley Canadian. He just let out a low growl.  
  
"Hey I liked the Pony one." Kitty said to Logan. "Of course YOU would." Bobby snickered. Kitty shot him a glare and immediately looked at the other side of the street, trying to look for something more interesting to look at.  
  
"Yeah Bobby you really should be more careful with what you say and do, remember how you acted after you got that Care Bear stare of theirs?" Jean said with a smirk. Everyone else smiled at that with the exception of Logan.  
  
"Yeah you were all huggy-feely after it and you were clinging to Logan hugging him for so long, I thought we might need the jaws-of-life to pry you off." Jamie said, and this caused a few rounds of laughter. Bobby looked down at the floor completely embarrassed from the ordeal and Logan didn't care for it either.  
  
"Yeah and it was so funny seeing Mr. Logan actually getting along with the grumpy blue one too." Kitty said between laughs and this caused everyone to start laughing all over again.  
  
*****  
  
They came across what looked like some kind of restaurant or maybe a bar or something. The sign on the outside said Quarks.  
  
Vincent arched an eyebrow and looked at Bobby. "It couldn't be the same one can it? He's supposed to be on DS9." Vincent just shrugged at Bobby's question.  
  
"Well it looks like a nice place to relax for awhile anyway." Scott said. "After everything I think we could use a break." The rest of them agreed and went in.  
  
*****  
  
Quark the Ferengi was looking over his new operation. He didn't know why he never thought of branching his bar into a franchise before. Currently he had one on the Klingon home world, Vulcan and now Earth.  
  
'I should have thought of this years ago.' Quark thought to himself with a smile. The place was near the federation headquarters to the place was always had business. He had not only humans but also many other races.  
  
"Ferengi!" Cried out a familiar voice. He turned around, shocked to see the Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, Ambassador Worf. "Of all the places in the universe why did you have to walk into mine?"  
  
"Because I told him about this place and he didn't believe me." Came the voice of Miles O'Brian. He was currently the Professor of Engineering at Starfleet Academy, which wasn't far from where he was.  
  
"O'Brian why did you bring him here?" Quark groaned. O'Brian just smiled. "Because I knew how you would react."  
  
Quark shook his head, and looked at the Klingon. "Let me guess, prune juice right?" Worf nodded his head. Quark was too focus on two of his old friends that he missed seeing a certain group of teenagers and an adult walk in and take a couple of empty tables.  
  
Elsewhere in the bar there was another group of old friends seeing each other again. Sitting together were Seven of Nine, The Doctor, Tuvok, and B'Elanna and Tom Paris.  
  
"So how are my favorite married couple doing?" The Doctor pleasantly asked.  
  
"We're doing fine, I'm just glad Tom's parents wanted to look after our daughter so we could get out for this." B'Elanna told him. Tom smiled at them. "Well she's their first and only grandchild, of course they want to spend time with her."  
  
"The reasons why human grandparents spoil the offspring of their children escapes me." Seven said in her normal neutral tone.  
  
"I too also fail to see why humans do that, but humans are illogical at the best of times." Tuvok told them. Tom smiled broadly at the Vulcan. "Was there a joke in there?"  
  
Tuvok only raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "Certainly not, and I don't see why you should insult me by saying so." He responded to Tom, in the only way a Vulcan can, by sounding offended but not really being offended at the same time.  
  
"Well this is a great surprise." A female voice said to them. The all turned around to see their old captain behind them.  
  
"Admiral." They all said in unison and started to raise also, she waved then back down. "What are you doing here?" Tom asked her.  
  
"I'm meeting a friend here." She told them.  
  
"Anyone we know?" B'Elanna asked with a smirk on her face. Admiral Janeway caught the look B'Elanna was giving her. "It's not what you think, and yes you've heard of him, and that's all your getting."  
  
They were about to ask another question when a captain came up to them, and not just any captain, but Captain Picard. "Ah Admiral I hope I'm not late. I was overseeing the last minute overhauling of the Enterprise in orbit before I came down." Picard said to her.  
  
"Not at all." She said with a smile. "By the way I'd like to introduce you to some of my old crew. This is Seven, and The Doctor who are working in the Think Tank at HQ, and Tuvok who is currently an instructor at the academy, and of course B'Elanna and Tom Paris."  
  
They all nodded their heads as their names were called, and Picard greeted them in turn.  
  
BACK AT THE MUTANT TABLE  
  
They had gotten a round of drinks, for some reason that escaped Logan the beer he got didn't have any kick to it and all he could get for the kids was root beer. And everytime he gave his beer a strange look Bobby and Vincent kept smirking.  
  
"Alright what is it?" He demanded. Bobby spoke up first. "That's probably synthahol you're drinking." Logan gave him a questioning look. "Synthetic alcohol." Vincent clarified.  
  
Logan looked back down at his drink and gave a low growl.  
  
"Hey guys look who's at ze table over zere." Kurt said pointing. "Cool, Seven of Nine, The Doc, Tuvok, B'Elanna, Tom, and Janeway and Picard." Vincent said naming them all off.  
  
"Wow this is kind of cool." Kitty said staring at them. Unknowingly to the others she was a closet trekkie and wanted to keep it that way, they already had enough ammunition with her driving, cooking and they way she talked, she didn't want to give them anything else to work with.  
  
"Yeah, well keep away from them, I want a low profile here." Logan said discouraging any thought of interaction.  
  
"Well if we can't meet them I'm going over to that pool table thing over there." Bobby pointed to it at the other side of the bar. "No one's using it so I might as well have something to do."  
  
Bobby left the table with Jamie, Kurt and Amanda. The others spent the time just talking about all the weirdness they had come across, and not fifteen minutes had passed when they noticed Vincent was looking over at were the others were, a look on his face that screamed out, there's going to be trouble.  
  
"What is it?" Scott asked turning around to see Bobby and the others.  
  
"You see those two groups of aliens?" Scott saw two groups heading to the pool table, and nodded. "Well one of them are Klingons, a warrior race with a short temper, and the really ugly ones are I believe Nausicaans. Real badasses, and not too friendly."  
  
Logan gave a growl. "There's going to be trouble isn't there?" He asked sarcastically. "Just once I like to land somewhere where we don't get into trouble."  
  
Vincent exhaled and got up. "I better get over there before Bobby mouths off to them, anyone else care to go?" Rogue of course got up, while the other four stayed in their seats.  
  
"Just don't start a fight." Logan warned him. Vincent just gave him a smile. "I don't start fights Logan....I do however end them."  
  
"There's going to be a fight isn't there?" Scott said Logan nodded his head.  
  
Picard and Janeway were talking along with the some of the Voyager crew when a familiar pair of voices caught his attention, Picard looked to see O'Brian and Worf walking to them.  
  
"Well today must be a day for reunions." The Enterprise captain said rising to great and shake their hands. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Well sir, I teach over at the academy now, and Worf here is on Earth on business and looked me up. I brought him here to see that Ferengi over there that owns this place." O'Brian told his old captain. "We both know him from Deep Space Nine."  
  
Further discussion was interrupted when a few shouts were heard. The group all turned to see several Klingons and Nausicans giving trouble to a group of human (except for a blue alien boy none of them recognized what species he belonged to)  
  
Apparently the two alien groups were commandeering the game for themselves. Worf let out a disgusted breath. "Know those Klingons Worf?" Picard asked him. He nodded his head. "They are appointed to guard me on my trip to Earth, however I should have a few words with them."  
  
"Looks like someone beat you to it." Tom said. They saw a dark haired teenager and a girl with lots of make-up and had a white streak in her brown hair go up to them. They couldn't make out the words but neither one of them were intimidated.  
  
"Either those two are extremely brave or extremely insane." The Doctor said looking at them.  
  
"I don't know about the girl, but the boy is defiantly a warrior." Worf said looking at Vincent. "How can you tell that by merely looking at him?" Seven asked.  
  
"It's they way he walked and the way he's standing right now. All his muscles are tensed and ready to strike out, yet he hides it and look on the expression on his face. It is of someone who has seen battle and he will not flinch."  
  
Just then one of the Nausicans started to poke him in the chest to their amazement he snatched the hand very quickly and the Nausican actually got down on his knees crying in pain.  
  
His two buddies went to help out, but the girl next to him kicked one of them so hard he slammed into the other one and they both went flying into a table.  
  
The members at the Federation table couldn't believe that the two humans had just taken out the three of them so effortlessly. Now the Klingons were getting in Vincent's face. He was still holding the hand of the other Nausican while he tried pounding on Vincent's hand and everything to try and get lose.  
  
Vincent just looked at the Klingons, making it look like he didn't evern feel the Nausican's attempts. By now the entire place was watching what was going on. Then one of the Klingon's made the mistake of pulling a knife to exaggerate a threat and all hell broke lose.  
  
Bobby had ices up the Klingon's hand so he dropped the knife as he howled from the intense cold. The other two went after the group of mutants.  
  
Amanda blasted one and he went flying into a table, not to the pleasure of those sitting there. Then Rogue grabbed one and threw him literally across the room. Vincent had let go of the Nausican and soon a brawl started up.  
  
Several of the clients tried to get out, a group of cadets however had gotten their drinks spilled on them, and now they were in the fight, as well as several other customers. Quark tried to get to the communication station. 'Why did I think hu-mons would be a good source of business?' He thought to himself as he tried to call for security.  
  
Picard, Janeway and the others couldn't avoid getting caught up in the brawl. It was several minutes until security arrived. Near the end Worf had grabbed Jamie and was going to question him on his friends someone turned him around.  
  
The next thing he knew he felt a very hard fist connecting to his face, sending him to the floor. Logan had seen him grab Jamie and had gone for him. As Worf was on the ground, Logan jumped on him and unsheathed his claws and dug them into the floor right next to his head.  
  
Worf looked into Logan's eyes and saw a type of animal fury that could match any Klingon, maybe even more so. He also knew he should do anything at all to make him even madder.  
  
"Security hold it." Logan turned to see a hole lot of Federation security forces with phasers drawn. "Just great." Logan muttered.  
  
Everyone had been taken to a holding facility. Including Picard, Janeway and the others. Picard didn't like the idea of what Rikker would say when he learned his captain was involved in a bar brawl.  
  
It was several hours later and the mutants were still in the cell. "How can we get thrown into jail, twice?" Bobby moaned.  
  
"Well if Vincent didn't start the fight." Scott snapped. "Mr. I-don't-start- fights-I-end-them."  
  
"Scott, leave him alone." Rogue warned him. "Ah was there too, and those creeps were asking for it."  
  
"Well he could have practiced a little more restraint back there." Scott said back to her.  
  
"Tomber mort et mourir." Vincent said back to him, in a not too friendly tone. "What was that?" Scott asked.  
  
"I think he said drop dead and die." Kitty said, who had taken French one semester and remembered just enough to piece together what he said.  
  
Before Scott could say anything else several people walked up to their cell. It was in fact the Federation group from the bar, some not looking so pleased. Janeway stepped forward being the senior officer of the bunch.  
  
"Okay since we saw that the Nausicans clearly started it, we'll let you go." Janeway stopped at the look of relief of it. "But we do have questions. For instance we detected a unique gene in your systems, and we also want to now how you did some of the things you did."  
  
"You guys might want to get a few chairs, this is going to be a big one." Scott said to them.  
  
*****  
  
"Astonishing. This X-gene gives you all unique abilities?" The Doctor had been extremely interested in the X-gene and he and Jean were in a discussion about it.  
  
After the usual talk they had shown them that they could easily have gotten out of the cell. Kurt and Amanda teleported and Kitty phased her hand in the wall shorting out the force field.  
  
After that they had to admit they could have escaped. They were currently Starfleet Academy since they didn't feel Starfleet HQ would be suitable.  
  
O'Brian, Seven, and B'Elanna were analyzing Forge's control device with Kitty and Vincent making sure they didn't do anything to it, sine they were the closest things to experts to the device.  
  
Jamie had bugged Worf for cool Klingon stories since he knew Klingon's had very violent stories. Jamie was really enjoying the stories.  
  
The others were getting asked a lot of questions. Tom being obsessed with the 20th century was firing away most of the questions.  
  
Picard and Janeway were talking to Scott mostly since Logan didn't really feel up to chatting away with them. So he was just standing in the corner, Tuvok rarely took his eyes off him, because he seemed to be more hostile than any other human he had observed.  
  
"So in your reality there is another race of humans, and you are met with open hostility." Janeway said sympathetically.  
  
"Hostility doesn't do it justice. Some of us have been hunted down, other experimented on." Scott said darkly.  
  
Both the captain and admiral tensed up at that. "I see." Picard had said. The closest thing to that he might have gone through when he was assimilated by the Borg all those years ago.  
  
Scott could see the expression on his face that he could see, although he wasn't sure how.  
  
"This is amazing." O'Brian said looking over the readings. "Even with our level of technology we couldn't have come up with this. And you saw this Forge is just a teenager?"  
  
"Well kinda. He was like stuck in this pocket universe where he didn't age for a few decades...but basically yeah." Kitty told him.  
  
"I just wish I could understand all this better." Vincent said looking at a screen where he had imputed all of Forge's notes (at super speed of course) on the computer.  
  
Seven however was still trying to read through it all. "You say you remember all of this after only reading the plans once?" She wasn't sure whether to believe him or not after he nodded his head.  
  
"It could take weeks to figure this all out." B'Elanna told them. Then the device started blinking. "Well looks like your time is up." Kitty told them, holding up the device. "This blinking means its ready to go again."  
  
"Do you really have to go so soon, we may find a way to help you out." O'Brian asked them. Vincent shook his head. "Sorry but the others are mostly going out of their minds right now, so we should try and hurry back as soon as possible."  
  
The engineers nodded their head. The voyager crew could sympathies with their cause. It had taken seven years for them to get back to Earth, from the Delta Quadrant.  
  
As the mutants gathered together a thought hit Scott. "Hey what about all the damage to that bar we were at?"  
  
Picard smiled gently at him. "We took care of it, besides he seemed to have the place insured so he stands to have a profit from all of this, and there seems to be some kind of unauthorized video of the fight going around also."  
  
O'Brian smiled and gave a little laugh. "Why am I not surprised he would find a way to make a profit from all of this?"  
  
"Yeah well sorry things got carried away back there anyway." Vincent apologized.  
  
Kitty got the remote ready. "Well here goes, let like hope this takes us home for a change."  
  
The mutants then disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving all the Federation members looking astonished at their exit.  
  
"Well today has certainly been interesting, and here I thought getting the Enterprise a refit on Earth would be boring." Picard said to the rest.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 9: ON THE SET OF X2  
  
Originally I thought of doing the movie-verse, but I thought it would be more fun if the actors meet the 'real deal'. 


	9. On the set of X2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR THE X-MEN MOVIES OR ANYTHING/ANYONE FROM THE FILMS OR FROM MARVEL.  
  
yae yang: More like they meet the actors that kind of play them.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Welcome back. Really? I liked DS9, oh well.  
  
NctrnlBst: I hope so.  
  
Red Witch: Well I might get a few out when you get back, and enjoy your vacation.  
  
REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 9: ON THE SET OF X2  
  
Brian Singer was just about to rap up this scene. Of course right after this, he had to go over to the next stage and shoot the campfire scene. Rebecca and Alan had just finished their makeup and were in the back rehearsing their lines.  
  
"Okay people one more time and that should be it." Brian said to everyone. "Lights, camera, act-"But was cut out as a light was suddenly on the set and there stood several people who were not there.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Brian yelled out. "Security!"  
  
Several big security men ran up to the set. Brain was wondering what was going on and how these kids got on the set, but when he saw two of them get picked up over the heads of two of them and then the third one seemingly lift up into the air and thrown several feet, that was when he REALLY wanted to know what was going on.  
  
After the other two security guards were let down onto the floor there was a moment of silence. Brian got off his director's chair and cautiously moved forward. "Uh...who, or what are you guys?" he nervously asked.  
  
A tall brown haired young man stepped forward. Singer immediately noticed the shades on his head, and saw how similar to the ones the Cyclops character wore. 'Naw it couldn't be...could it?' He thought.  
  
"My name's Scott, Scott Summers." He told him. Singer felt like sitting down. Which he did on a chair that was close by. Then he noticed other similarities with some of the other people and the characters he was shooting. "This is not happening." He said to himself. "Let me guess...the X- Men right?"  
  
The mutants looked at each other surprised about this turn of events. "Uh...yeah, how did you know that?" Scott  
  
"Because I'm shooting the sequel for the X-Men movie." Brian said. Everyone stood there completely and utterly shocked.  
  
"I'm thinking we both have a few things to talk about." Scott said to him.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you guys." Brian said. He had celled it a day since there was no way there was going to get any work done this day. Although Rebecca and Alan weren't please of getting all the makeup on just for no shooting, meeting actual counter parts of their characters made up for it.  
  
Both Rebecca and Alan went up to them (Still in their makeup) "This is incredible." Rebecca said to them. The others seeing her were a little weird out at a 'naked Mystique'.  
  
Kurt was the first to speak up. "Are you supposed to be playing my mozter?" He said slightly horrified. She nodded her head, a little confused at his reaction. "Could you PLEASE put some clothing on? I really don't vant the image of my mozer NAKED in my mind." He said who by now was covering his eyes.  
  
"Oh...right, I guess that's not something you would want to see." She said quickly grabbing a robe she often used when not shooting. "It ain't somethin' ah wanted to see either." Rogue said miserably.  
  
"Huh?" Rebecca didn't understand her meaning, so Rogue clarified for her. "Mystique is my mother also. She adopted meh."  
  
"Wait you mean my charater is related to Rogue." Alan said still in his Nightcrawler look.  
  
"Ja, and vhy do you have all zose tattoos? You have any idea what my mamma vould do do me, if I came home vith all of zat?" Kurt said to him.  
  
"But I thought Mystique was a villain so why should you care?" Alan asked him. "Nein, not her my ozer vone , my adopted mozer." Kurt corrected for him. "And vhat is up vith your teeth? I only have two fangs, not sharp teeth in my entire mouth." To illustrate his point he opened his mouth slightly and bared his fangs.  
  
"Hey guys you would not believe this script." Vincent told them. He had gotten a hold of the script for X2 and was about half way through. "It's completely screwed up."  
  
"Hey!" Singer said being offended. "This movie is based on the comics and reflects that more than your reality most likely, so don't blame the script."  
  
Vincent thought about it for a second. "Alright you got a point there, wait did you say comic books?"  
  
"Uh...yeah there are some over there I think." Brain said pointing at a table. "On it." Bobby said and ran over.  
  
"So what's so messed up about this?" Rogue asked Vincent looking at the script while standing next to him. "Where to being...well there's this love triangle with Logan, Scott and Jean."  
  
"WHAT?" All three of them yelled out. Rogue smiled at their reaction.  
  
"Laugh now Rogue but you got a romantic part with Bobby." Vincent said with a smirk. Rogue actually paled a little and snatched the script from him. "Where does it say that?" She yelled madly flipping through the pages.  
  
Vincent showed her the scene where Rogue and Bobby share a kiss, and the look on her face was a mixture of anger and horror. "Ah...am...goin'...ta...kill...whoeva...wrote...this."  
  
"Well what about the rest of us?" Kitty asked thinking it was best to change the subject. "You're only in one scene, no lines and all you do is phase through a bead and through some kind of solider while the mansion is attacked and finally through a wall and that's it." Vincent told her.  
  
"That's it?" Kitty protested. "Hey it more than most." Vincent said back to her. "Me, Amanda, Jamie or any of the other New Mutants aren't even show in this, and Colossus has his own little part in here and he's an Acolyte."  
  
"Hey Brian what's going on?" Hugh Jackman said who was followed by several of the actors. "We hear, shooting is done for the day and also something about the 'real' X-Men on set, what's all this about?"  
  
"Well guys." Brian said to them. "Meet the X-Men."  
  
Hugh walks up to Logan. "You're kidding me right?" He said to Brian. Logan lifts one of his hands close to his face and pops the claws out. "Jesus!' Hugh cries out and falls very ungracefully on his butt. "You're, you're really him aren't you?"  
  
"Let me guess you're the guy playin' me right bub?" Logan said to him seeing the hair he had.  
  
For the next while the actors were talking to their respected 'others'. "So let meh get this straight, you're supposed to be meh?" Rogue said looking at Anna Paquin. "Well, yeah." She said. "You're character isn't a goth in the comics, or if she was it never went into it." Then she looked at Vincent sitting next to her.  
  
"So you two are dating?" Anna asked her. Rogue nodded. "But how do you handle the...uh, no touching thing?" She tried to put it delicately. Rogue smiled. "Well at first it was kind of hard, but there was this...incident an ah got control over mah powers."  
  
"She also permanently nabbed a few of mine in the process, but I'm not complaining." Vincent said with a smile.  
  
"Let me guess...flight and super strength?" Anna said. "Yeah how did you know that?" Rogue asked her.  
  
Anna shrugged and smiled. "It's in the comics so, I guessed."  
  
Bobby was showing some of the comics to the others. "Hey Scott look at this, I think this is you." Bobby shows Scott a comic with 'him' in uniform. "It looks kind of what Vincent wears into battle, only his X is red, and he's got that headband of his." Scott said to Bobby.  
  
"It also says your married to Jean." Bobby told him. "Really?" Scott said happy to hear the news. "But it also says your kind of having an affair with this Emma woman."  
  
Scott took the comic right from him. "You got to be kidding me." Bobby looked at the image of Emma. "Well if you gotta cheat on your wife at least she's hot." Bobby said to him, which earned him a smack on the head from Scott.  
  
Kitty and Jean were being asked questions by Famke Jenssen who played Jean in the move, as well as Patrick Steward and James Marsssden, who played Scott. "So let me get this straight you kids actually met Jean-Luc Picard?" Steward asked, when they heard of some of the worlds they had been too.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kitty said to him. Patrick was very interested in what the man he only thought of as a part was really like and asked as such to Kitty. "Well he's, kind of like how you played him, he's pretty much exactly as you portrayed."  
  
"I've always wondered Jean, what's it like to be telepathic?" Jenssen asked her. "Well." Jean began trying to put it into words. "It's kind of difficult really. I mean you have to build these walls in your mind so stray thoughts aren't always slamming into your head. And even then I get the occasional thought that gets projected to 'loudly' for me to ignore."  
  
"Oh that sounds difficult." She said to Jean who nodded her head. "Yeah it is, I mean at first it really was difficult but I'm much better at it now."  
  
Jamie was filling in Aaron Stratford (Pyro) and Shawn Ashmore (Iceman) about some of the good stuff that goes on at the Institute. "You mean my guy is actually Australian?" Aaron said to Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, and he wears these flamethrower things too, and he's really psycho." Jamie said back to him. Stratford was starting to rethink his character a little.  
  
Ashmore on the other hand had a few other questions. "So you say Bobby and Rogue don't have a relationship in your world but he's dating Jubilee and he's a prankster?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Bobby and Kurt love to pull pranks on everyone from time to time." Jamie said to him.  
  
"Hey guys check this out." Bobby yelled to them all. The X-Men gathered together to Bobby.  
  
"What is it?" Amanda asked. She was feeling a little left out since there was no actress who played her and some part of her was glad for that, another was slightly disappointed also.  
  
Bobby held up a DVD in his hand. "Someone here has the first movie, wanna watch it?" The others didn't know if they wanted to from what they already had seen. But curiosity won them over and they gathered together and watched it on a few sets of monitors hooked up to a DVD player.  
  
After the movie the mutants were a little loss for words.  
  
"Well that was...uh, different." Scott said.  
  
"I'll say but at least they got one thing completely right. Kelly is still a dick." Bobby said.  
  
Marsden asked them. "Kelly's in your reality too?"  
  
"Yeah he was our high school principle until he just got elected as a senator." Jean said not pleased, as was everyone else with that turn of events.  
  
"How does a high school principle get elected as a senator?" Halle Berry asked them.  
  
"Three guesses to what his election was based on." Vincent said darkly. "Anti-mutant." Halle said comprehending everything now.  
  
"There one thing I got to ask." Bobby said. "Who came up with that 'do you know what happens when lighting hit a toad' line? I mean Ororo would never say anything like that."  
  
"Don't look at me, complain to the writers, personally I thought it was lame too, but there really wasn't anything to do about it." Halle said in her defense.  
  
"Speaking of Toad he was pretty badass in this movie in our reality he's a whimp." Scott said. He still didn't like the scene when his visor was ripped off by Toad.  
  
"Well we did take a few liberties, I mean what movie doesn't take a few from the sorce it comes from?" Brian Singer said to them all.  
  
"He's got a point." Jamie said. "The Harry Potter books are a little different from the movies."  
  
"Vell at least you guys got Logan right." Kurt said with a smile on his face. Logan gave the boy a look but Kurt ignored it. A few of them smiled and others tried not to laugh at Logan's reaction.  
  
"Ah know, he's all tough on tha outside, but really sweet on tha inside." Rogue said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Logan let out a low growl at being called sweet. "I still don't like the fact you guys have me after Jean." He grumbled to them. "I'm old enough to be her freakin' father, hell maybe even her grandfather."  
  
"You don't like it?" Scott said to him. "How do you think we feel?"  
  
"I guess ya got a point there shades."  
  
"Well at least in the movie you guys shared a room together I bet you guys wished you were that close in our reality." Bobby said with a grin.  
  
Both Jean and Scott blushed slightly and a look passed between them. Logan caught it and gave them both a suspicious look. 'I think I might have to keep a closer eye on those two, from now on.' Logan thought to himself.  
  
Brain Singer spoke up. "So Amanda, Vincent Jamie what is it you guys can do? I mean I already know everyone elses, maybe I can use you guys on the third movie."  
  
"Really?" Amada spoke up excitedly. "Hey what about me?" Kitty said.  
  
"Oh sorry, I guess I could try and make your role a little bigger also." That seemed to calm Kitty down a little.  
  
"Well." Amanda began. "I can teleport." Which she did, over to the other side of the studio then back again. "I also have these force bolts, and limited shape shifting."  
  
"You mean like Mystique?" Rebecca asked. "No not that good, only other people, and if they're bigger than me it's a lot hoarder." Amanda told the actress.  
  
"I can make copies of myself." Jamie said before punching his fist causing a few copies to be produced.  
  
Brain then turned to Vincent. "Well let's see, I got super strength and speed, can fly nearly invulnerable and energy manipulation." Which he demonstrated by forming an energy ball then absorbing it.  
  
"You know I don't think I've heard of your character though." Brain said thinking back to all the material he had read.  
  
Vincent slumped down a little in his chair, a little depressed at that.  
  
"There something I got to ask you Scott." James Marsden said to him. "Do you only see the color red when wearing those things?"  
  
"Yeah I do, but it's better than destroying everything I look at."  
  
"I guess so, I have to wear them all the time on set, and it bugs the hell out of me because some of the markers are colored so I have to remember which one is which."  
  
"Trust me that's nothing, if you really want to know what my life is like where those things for an entire day. Although you might want to let someone else drive for you."  
  
"Why?" James asked a little confused.  
  
"Let me put it to you this way, is the red light on top or the bottom of a street light?" Scott said to him. James was about to answer when he wasn't sure he thought it might be the top but he wasn't sure.  
  
"Yeah that's why, I had to have someone tell me which was which and burned it into my memory or I could cause a big accident." Scott said. "Plus you have any idea how hard it is to try and look good without messing up my clothes?"  
  
"Bobby once put in a lime green shirt and purple pants in my closet and I couldn't tell the difference." James smirked at the image. "Yeah well at least Jean told me so I didn't go to school looking like that."  
  
The next hour was spent talking with each other, Brain got a few clips of Kurt teleporting on film, so the guys in the FX department could use it.  
  
Alan Cumming wanted to study the way Kurt moved so he could get the look down right for the film.  
  
Vincent and Jamie spent some of the time reading through all the comic material on set. Rogue kept getting questions asked by Anna Paquin and was getting a little annoyed. When she asked what it was like to absorb someone Rogue was all too happily demonstrate on her.  
  
It was only a slight drain and she was out for a few minutes, but she left Rogue alone after that.  
  
Bobby and Shawn were talking with each other. Shawn was interested in Bobby's life and was amazed when Bobby went into ice form. "That's so cool, if you pardon the pun, all I get to do is just freeze stuff, I don't do anything like that."  
  
"You're kidding?" Bobby said. "What a rip-off,"  
  
"Hey guys this thing is ready." Kitty said to them.  
  
"That seemed fast then usual." Jean said to her. Kitty just shrugged. "I like guess it didn't need to charge up so fast this time around."  
  
"Well ah glade this is kind of creepy if ya ask me." Rogue said to her. "Ah mean havin' a move about our lives is weird. What's next a TV show?"  
  
"That couldn't happen." Vincent said to her. "The special effects to do it wouldn't be that good for a live action show, and fighting 30 story robots isn't easy."  
  
"Zey could do it in a cartoon." Kurt said.  
  
Vincent thought about it. "Okay maybe not a live action show but I could see a cartoon on this."  
  
"That's just too weird to contemplate for me." Scott said shaking his head. "Movies and comics are bad enough but a cartoon series is a little much for me to take in."  
  
"I think it's cool." Jamie said to Scott. "At least you're a main character, people most likely don't know a thing about me."  
  
"Alright I think we should leave before things get a little out of control, and Bobby put those back." Jean said to him. Bobby was attempting to take a few souvenirs mainly the comics, and the DVD movie.  
  
"Aw come on Jean. The other would never believe us without proof." He said to the red head.  
  
Jean gave Bobby a stern look. "Oh alright." Bobby said clearly not happy about this. He put all the stuff down and walked to where the others were gathering.  
  
"Kitty do you do the scan?" Jean asked her, Kitty nodded.  
  
"Well we're all gathered so what are you waiting for half-pint?" Logan said, he was really looking for ward to getting out of this place. He didn't care if they landed in war zone. Being on a movie set that resembled his life was disturbing enough for him.  
  
That and the fact that the guy playing him was kind of creepy how closely he looked like him with that hair.  
  
Kitty started up the device and the mutants disappeared in the same light.  
  
Brain looked at his watch. "Okay people I think we can still get a few hours of shooting in. Besides I think Rebecca and Allan would like to get something done considering all they go through for the make-up."  
  
NEXT UP: MEET THE MISFITS  
  
THIS ONE'S FOR YOU RED WITCH, MY GROUP MEETS YOUR GROUP NEXT CHAPTER AND BOY ARE THINGS GOING TO GET INTERESTING. 


	10. Meet the Misfits

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR ANYTHING FROM RED WITCH'S FICS, I DO HAVE HER PERMISSION TO USE HER FICS IN THIS STORY.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm still trying thinking of some stuff for the comic-verse, and for Teen Titans. It's kind of hard to put in a decent chapter when you get writers block for certain things. Unfortunately I don't have any Excalibur comics for reference material, sorry so no Excalibur this time.  
  
Ruby: Believe me I have thought and wanted to do an Exiles chapter, but I don't have any reference material so I have no idea what to write. Oh and I may be a Kurt/Amanda fan but I also like the Kurt/Kitty stories too, it's just with Amanda because I stared after the final episode of the show.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks for saying so.  
  
yae yang: Yeah I thought it would be a little more interesting that way, and it was.  
  
Raventwelve: Wow big review, I like it. And yes there will be lots of chaos, oh and there aren't two Storms. Their Storm wasn't with them in the lab when this started remember?  
  
RogueFanKC: I hope I do it justice.  
  
NctrnlBst: lol, good luck she's got over 300 fics. Better stick to the main ones.  
  
REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 10: MEET THE MISFITS  
  
"Rogue can you hear me?"  
  
Rogue was slowly regaining her senses. Her head ached and her body did too. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking up at Amanda and some woman she didn't know.  
  
Rogue let out a groan. "What happened?"  
  
"Don't you remember what happened?" Amanda said to her. Rogue thought back. Their last trip ended in them in the middle of some war. There was this group that called themselves Clan Jade Falcon, and there were these huge robot things, what were they called, BattleMechs? [Bonus points to whoever guesses where they were]  
  
'Vincent would know.' She thought then she suddenly remembered. She saw him trying to protect some civilians in the city. One of those huge robots blasted him with some kind of energy weapon and then stepped on him.  
  
She was going to help him when, she got hit by other one. Then everything went black. She bolted straight up and gasped. "Where's Vincent? What about tha others?" She asked worried.  
  
Amanda put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "They're fine Rogue. We got Vincent out, but he was out cold. We managed to grab you and jump out of there to here. They just took Vincent to a doctor they have hear called Lifeline, he's looking him over now."  
  
"Lifeline?" She asked her at the peculiar name.  
  
"It's his code name." Said the woman with them. "You're on a military base called The Pit. I'm Cover Girl by the way Rogue." Cover Girl said to her with a peculiar smile.  
  
Rogue forced herself up. "Ah gotta go and see him."  
  
"Whoa there, Lifeline gave specific instructions not to interrupt him." Covergirl told her.  
  
"She's right Rogue." Amanda said. "Besides you will not believe what's going on here." Rogue gave her a look, and Amanda led her from the room down the hall. It looked like they were in some kind of house and as they made their way down the stairs, Rogue heard familiar voices.  
  
'I couldn't be.' She though, but when she entered the room she saw every member of the Brotherhood there alone with a few others. One she recognized as Arcade.  
  
"Well-well-well sleeping beauty is finally up." Pietro said to her. "Hey Wanda I think that shirt of your looks better on her then on you."  
  
Rogue looked down and finally noticed she was wearing a dark red T-shirt. "What the? What happened to mah shirt?"  
  
"It was shredded by the energy blast remember?" Amada said to her.  
  
Rogue looked around then back at Amanda. "Please tell meh this is all a dream." Amanda shook her head. "Sorry but in this reality the Brotherhood joined the army and call themselves the Misfits here."  
  
"Don't worry we've actually gone through something like this ourselves." Said a girl with black hair dyed with electric blue streaks and had black gloves with the fingers cut out.  
  
"I'm Althea leader of the Misfits, oh and don't worry about any introductions I already know your counterparts here, well except for that guy with Lifeline, never saw him before."  
  
"Yes he is unusually strong, and his genes have been altered." This came from a reptilian looking mutant.  
  
"What do you mean Xi?" Todd asked him. "When I touched him I noticed his genes have been altered."  
  
"Sinister." Rogue said with a sneer. The Misfits gave her a look. "He was experimented on, leave it at that."  
  
"I know how that feels." Todd said. Several of the misfits nodded in agreement. Rogue looked around and noticed something. "Uh, where's everyone else?" Rogue asked.  
  
Then several of the other mutants came back in. Scott and Jean came in followed by a few more of the Misfits. "Oh you're up." Said a girl that looked part dragonfly. She had wings, antenna and green eyes.  
  
She walked over to Rogue and examined her. "Don't worry I'm learning to be a medic, I'm Lina by the way."  
  
"I'm Angelica." Said a red head next to her.  
  
Rogue looked around and noticed something. "Hey where's Jamie?" Everyone looked around. "Uh oh, guys where's Trinity?" Cover Girl said to them all.  
  
"Oh no." Althea groaned. "Brittany, Quinn, Daria!" she shouted. "Where are you maniacs?"  
  
"They're most likely in their lab." Wanda said. Everyone made their way upstairs to the Triplets' lab. They opened the door to the lab/bedroom and found the triplets and several Jamies who were covered in pink lipstick.  
  
"Um...hi sis." Quinn said. "What is with you thee?" Althea shouted. "It's bad enough you do this to our Jamie do you really have to do it to this one too?"  
  
"Of course." All three said at once. Althea groaned and several of the mutants helped pick up the dazed Jamies and went to put them down for a minute.  
  
"Wow, this place is so totally cool." Exclaimed Kitty when she saw all the pink equipment. "You really like this place?" Brittany asked her.  
  
"Like of course. Hey what's this?" She saw looking at a device about the size of a breadbox.  
  
"A mini-particle accelerator." Daria said. "You're kidding? I mean to have one this size you would need..."  
  
"Yeah we know it took three months to figure it out, it would have been less if someone didn't use lead." Quinn said looking at Daria.  
  
"But wouldn't lead to too dense for some of the particles to move properly?" Kitty said to them. The triplets were stunned by her words. Althea and the other Misfits who stayed behind also were surprised.  
  
"I'm guessing she's smarter than our Kitty." Quinn whispered to her sisters.  
  
"Hey you think you three could help us with something?" Kitty asked them. The three looked at each other. "Sure, what?" They asked in unison.  
  
Kitty showed them the remote. "You think you girls can help us with this thing, we've been trying to get it to take us home but it totally won't."  
  
The Triplets smiled. "I think we can think of something." Daria said. Trinity put on their pink lab coats. "Hey Spyder wanna help us?" Spyder a young gray skinned girl brightened up and grabber her pink lab coat.  
  
"You guys mind if I stay?" Kitty asked. The four girls looked at each other. They weren't used to Kitty being nice to them. "Uh...sure." Quinn said warily.  
  
"Oh do you girls have another one of those pink lab coats?" She asked them. The four of them shared a look. "Kitty I think we'll get along fine." Daria said smiling.  
  
The rest of the mutants went back downstairs. "Is it me or does their Kitty seem I don't know, nicer and smarter than ours?" Arcade asked the others.  
  
Lance thought of something. "Hey is your Kitty dating my double or...someone else?"  
  
"Uh, you why?" Scott asked eyeing him strangely. "No reason." He said happily to himself.  
  
The front door opened at that moment and Roadblock, Low Light and Blind Master walked in. "Well that's taken care of, boy that kid's strong even unconscious." Low Light said.  
  
"Vhat are you guys talking about?" Kurt asked them.  
  
"Oh that friend of yours, he was trashing around looks like a nightmare so he had to put restraints on him in the medical ward." Roadblock said to him.  
  
"Don't worry though Lifeline already got his body healed, not that there was much damage." Blind Master said. "But he's going to go into his head and try to calm him down."  
  
"What?" Rogue said shocked. The rest of the X-Men paled a little and kept giving each other worried looks. "Tell me he's not doin' that?" Rogue said.  
  
"Uh....why?" Roadblock said not liking her tone.  
  
"First off he was experimented on as a kid, he's got a photographic memory so he remembers everything perfectly, a fear of labs, and someone right now is goin' ta go into his head, while he's havin' a nightmare, and when he wakes up, he'll find himself in a lab TIED DOWN ON A GUNREY?"  
  
"Big mistake?" Roadblock asked. Then there was a sudden explosion and the base alarms went off.  
  
"Does THAT answer your questions?" Rogue said looking at him. The sounds of a battle could be heard and everyone ran outside to the base.  
  
"Hey do you guys have flying tanks?" Bobby asked. "What? NO! What makes you say that?" Lance asked him.  
  
"THAT!" Bobby yelled out, as a tank fell from the sky crashed down near them. Shipwreck jumped onto the tank. "Is whose ever in there okay?" Shipwreck asked opening the hatch up top.  
  
Out staggered Beachhead. "I'm okay." He said weakly then fell down on his face.  
  
"Oh it's just Beachhead, no worries." Toad said. "Uh...guys." Jean said pointing. Two Ninjas one white and the other black flew at them landing not too pretty on the ground.  
  
"Strom shadow, Snake Eyes, you guys alright?" Althea said to them. "I think so." Storm shadow said. Snake gave a thumbs-up sign.  
  
They all looked to see Vincent fully pissed off. He was still wearing his ripped up shirt and his hands and eyes had the same crimson glow.  
  
"That's it." Fred yelled and charged in. "Go get him Fred." Pietro cheered on.  
  
"Wait he shouldn't go charging in alone like that." Scott warned him. "Why how strong could he be?" Angelica asked him.  
  
There was a sudden booming sound and Fred flying back into the tank. "Fred!" Lina cried out and flew to him. "Are you alright?" Fred groaned and slowly started to get up.  
  
"That's it no one attacks my friends, prepare to feel the wrath of the ninja Toad." Toad cried out and leaped into the battle. "Ninja Toad?" Bobby asked someone. "Is he really a ninja?"  
  
"Well a ninja in training." Althea said to him.  
  
"Can a ninja in training beat a trained samurai?" Bobby asked. "Uh, I don't think so why...don't tell me he's a-"Althea said to him.  
  
"Oh yeah." Bobby told her. Todd at that moment landed in a heap near them, he got up but looked a little dizzy. "I'm okay." He said before falling over.  
  
"That's it we're taking him down." Althea said to the Misfits. "Wait, let meh try first." Rogue said and flew off before anyone could object.  
  
"Vincent!" She yelled to him. He turned suddenly with a raised fist but stopped his attack immediately when he saw her. "Rogue? I-I'm sorry, I-what happened, where is everyone?" He asked. She could tell he was slightly disoriented and didn't understand what was going on.  
  
She flew closer to him and took hold of his shoulder. "It's alright, we're all safe, no one is going to hurt you here." She said calmly. He calmed down and they gently lowered themselves to the ground.  
  
Vincent looked around and saw the mess he made. "We're in trouble again aren't we." Rogue smiled at his statement. "Ah think they might let it go."  
  
The Misfits say how close they seemed. "You guys said Rogue could touch right?" Lance said looking at her hold his face with her bare hands. "But are those two dating as well?"  
  
"Ja for about two months." Kurt told him.  
  
Half and hour later after Vincent calmed down he offered to help clean up. It was done amazingly fast. They were all gathered again in the Misfits house in the living room.  
  
Vincent was clad in a new army green T-Shirt Roadblock had gotten for him. "Sorry again for all the trouble." Vincent said to him.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. This place sees more damage than that in a week then what you did out there." Roadblock assured him.  
  
"Where's Kitty? I didn't notice her outside when everything began." Scott said looking around.  
  
An explosion could be heard from upstairs. "Well that answers that." Kitty, Spyder and the triplets came down stairs a little smoking.  
  
"Well good news and bad news." Kitty said to them all. "The good news we didn't destroy the device, and we think maybe the Forge in this world might be able to help us since it was our that made it."  
  
"The bad is that because of a little, uh, experiments the girls had going and forgot about we can't do any of the work here."  
  
"Yeah all our good tools went up in smoke." Daria said. "Literally." Quinn finished.  
  
"Well I guess we'll head on over to the X-geeks." Pietro said.  
  
"Alright." Shipwreck said smiling. "Hold it dad, you're staying right here and looking after the Claudius and Beaky."  
  
"What? Why?" He demanded. "Because after the last time you got there, Storm threatened to summon a hurricane over the Pit that's why. Besides it's your turn to look after them."  
  
Shipwreck groaned and the triplets and Spyder started giggling at his misfortune. "What are you four laughing at? You four are staying here to clean up that mess in your room."  
  
Now it was their turn to groan. "Alright everyone if you're summing grab a watch and a partner." Althea said to them all. Toad standing next to Althea had taken Vincent while she had taken Rogue.  
  
"Hey, Vince I gotta ask somthin' yo?" Todd said to the taller boy. Vincent looked down at him. "Go for it."  
  
"Well where did you learn to fight like that?" Vincent smiled at him. "Up in Toronto I had a sensei near the orphanage who taught me everything."  
  
"Whoa you grew up in an orphanage? Same here, what was the name of your?"  
  
"St. Peter's Orphanage. Why?"  
  
"No reason." Todd said hurriedly. Althea leaned over and whispered to him, while the others were still pairing up. "What's with the third degree?"  
  
"If he exists in our reality we might want to look him up, we could use someone like him to help out. Besides Xavier tries to get all the good mutants first anyway." Todd answered her.  
  
Althea got a wicked smile on her face. "Great idea Todd. How did you come up with it?" She said playfully.  
  
"Oh ha ha ha, good one Al, I'll get you for that." He said with a smile.  
  
"Get a room you two." Lance yelled at them. Both of them got back to their partners and the Misfits teleported them right to Xavier's. "Wow, if I didn't know better I'd swear we were home." Jean said looking around.  
  
They were in the living room and began looking around, Turned to face the others with her back to the door and didn't notice a certain someone until he made his presence known.  
  
"Hello chere." Gambit said wrapping his arm around her waist. Rogue's eyes went wide then her face turned to anger. She immediately grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and slammed him into the nearest wall.  
  
"What the hell are ya doin' here?" She demanded. Gambit was a little confused and a lot hurting at the moment. At that moment Colossus had heard the commotion and say Gambit being pined by Rogue and the discomfort on his face, he thought he should act before she broke something.  
  
He transformed into his metallic form and gabbed both of her wrists and forced her to let go. "Rogue please, whatever he did this time you're going to break something, mainly him." Peter said to her.  
  
"Hey tin-man, let my girl go!" Peter turned to unfamiliar voice of Vincent and found a fist coming to his face. He was hit hard enough to send him through a wall.  
  
By now more people were coming into the room from all the commotion and the smashing sound.  
  
"What is goin' on in here?" Demand this reality's version of Rogue. Then she saw all the others including her double (My Rogue) and then saw Remy on the ground cradling his arm.  
  
"Remy." She immediately went to his side and helped him up. "Ya mean swamp rat here is livin' here?" Rogue said to her double.  
  
"Of course!" She responded. "I think we weren't told everything." Kurt said. "And I think it was on purpose." Scott said looking at the Misfits.  
  
Pietro was all smiles and holding a small camera. "Guess it slipped our minds." Everyone could tell he was lying but he didn't care.  
  
"Peter, are you all right?" They all looked to see Kitty kneeling down over looking Peter and helping him up. "Figures." Lance said with distain.  
  
The dimensional traveling Kitty was looking at Lance and then to her counter part and Peter. "I thought you said we were like dating?" She asked him.  
  
"Well we are, kind of." Lance said rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah your counter part here, is stringing both him and Peter over there at the same time." Pietro said.  
  
"WHAT?" Kitty cried in shock. "How could she?" Then turned and stormed to her counter part. "Hey is it true you're like dating two guys at once? What's wrong with you?"  
  
The other Kitty still helping up Peter looked in shock. "What is this? And how dare you like tell me what to do with my life."  
  
"Oh goody cat fight, cat fight." Pietro said getting the camera ready.  
  
"I think we all need to know what's going on." Said the RW (Red Witch) Scott and some of the others.  
  
***** 20 minutes and a few fights later******  
  
"Well we would like you help you guys out, but Forge is visiting his parents." RW Scott told them.  
  
"Figures." The other Scott said. "So where are the others?"  
  
Jean's counter part sitting next to her Scott spoke up. "Well Xavier and Storm are trying to get us un-banned from a few places."  
  
"Un-banned?" The other Jean asked. "Don't ask, just...don't ask." The RW Jean said pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
ELSEWHERE IN THE MANSION  
  
Rogue Vincent and the other Rogue and Remy and Peter were together. "Let meh get this straight." Rogue said to her counter part of this world. "Remy and Peter defected to your side, your Kitty is datin' both him and Lance, and you're what? Datin' the swamp rat?"  
  
"I'm not datin' him." The other Rogue said. "Now don't be shy chere, you know you crazy about Gambit." Remy said to her, and her response was to elbow him in his ribs...hard.  
  
"Hey man sorry about decking you before." Vincent said to Peter. "It is alright, no permeate damage, although did you say your Rogue was your girl?"  
  
"Yeah we're a couple, been going out for a couple of months." Vincent said with a smile and grabber her hand, which she accepted. The other Rogue saw this (Mainly the holdong hands part) and her jaw dropped. "How are ya doin' that?" She demanded pointing at whiter hands.  
  
Rogue lifted an eyebrow. "There was an accident and not only was some of his powers transferred inta meh, but ah can control my absorption powers."  
  
"Are ya kidding meh?" Her counter part said standing and glaring at her. "There is no justice! Why did you get that and ah didn't?"  
  
"How should ah know!" Rogue shouted back to her counter part.  
  
The guys however were watching this not liking where this was going.  
  
*****  
  
The Kurts were talking with each other with Amanda who had liked her arm with Kurt's. "Vait a minute. You're Amanda is now a mutant and actually LIVES vith you at your Institute?" The other Kurt said, jealous of Kurt's luck.  
  
"Vell ja, vhat happened to your Amanda?" Kurt asked him.  
  
"She's vith her mozer learning to control her magic powers." The other Kurt said. "Excuse me, what did you just say?" Amanda asked him not sure of what he just said.  
  
*****  
  
What do you mean you gat your own uniforms?" Tabitha asked Jamie. Jamie shrugged. "Well you see Logan made a deal that if one of the New Mutants could go through the rest and then the X-Men we get our own uniforms."  
  
"Who was it?" Ray asked. "Vincent." Jamie said proudly.  
  
"You mean that guy with you." Jesse said to him. Jamie nodded his head. "Yeah he's also training me in Martial Arts."  
  
"Yeah right how good could you be." Roberto asked, he was answered by Jamie gabbing his hand twisting it, holding it up and then using one of his heels to kick one of Roberto's and then used the arm he held to force him to the ground.  
  
"Okay THAT was impressive." Amara said looking at Jamie still holding Roberto down. The other Jamie looked at his double with his jaw dropped. "That was sooo cool!"  
  
Jamie looked up at his counter part and let go of Roberto. "I got to ask you something. What is up with those triplets?"  
  
The other Jamie groaned. "That's a long story."  
  
*****  
  
The Logan's however were hiding out in the study with the alternative Beast, Thunderbird and Angel. "So you finally joined up huh, Warrington." Logan said to him. They were all currently finishing off a bottle of scotch.  
  
"Yeah, and sometimes I wonder why." He groaned. "You're not the only one." Thunderbird said to him.  
  
"It can't be THAT bad." Logan said to them. Suddenly multiple explosions and yelling could be heard. "Then again."  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later things were winding down a little. There were a few new holes and scorch marks. The Kurts had got into an argument, and so did the Rogues. Kitty and her double were rolling on the floor fighting at one point. It took Lance and Peter to pull them off of each other.  
  
The New Mutants were complaining to their Scott about uniforms and he was hating every minute of it.  
  
"Hey guys the remotes ready!" Vincent yelled out. Since the fight with the Kittys he took position of it. "About time!" Kitty said. "Hurry up and let get out of here!"  
  
Vincent complied and was ready to get going.  
  
"Come back anytime yo." Todd said to them. "Not a chance." Their Rogue said.  
  
"I think we should leave before things get worse." Scott said. Vincent nodded and activated the device and they were gone.  
  
Xavier opened the door with Ororo behind him. He saw all the mess and groaned. "I only left for a few hours, how did this happened so fast?"  
  
"Hey don't look at us." Althea said to him. "Technically they had a hand in this more than us."  
  
"WHAT?" Scott said.  
  
"Well it WAS you're doubles that did the most damage." She said to him. "But YOU brought them here." He countered.  
  
Xavier just put his head into his hands. "Why, why me? Why can't we just get along?"  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 11: PIGS ON WHEELS  
  
That's right D-M-N-W-T I'm doing your fic next. To those of you reading this next chapter is based off of a fic I love called Pigs on Wheels by Damn-my-name-was-taken, not only is it really good, but you might want to check it out to get what's going on in the next chapter. 


	11. Pigs on Wheels

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR ANYTHING FROM DAMN-MY-NAME-WAS- TAKEN'S STORY PIGS ON WHEELS, AND I HAVE HER PERMISSION TO USE HER FIC.  
  
D-M-N-W-T: Well hopefully some people will read your work either for this or after it. BTW you really should check out some of Red Witch's work, trust me you'll love it. I suggest you start with Ronin Toad.  
  
jaddestar123: Stargate? Did you try and read one of my other fics? Because I didn't do a Stargate chapter.  
  
Ruby: I know about it, and I'm planning something in the future.  
  
Raventwelve: Yeah I know, I should have thought of that thing with Kitty. And I didn't even think of Cobra, oh well all in hind sight and all that.  
  
Raliena: I would but I'm getting a little tired of this story and want to go on with another one. So after this chapter I'm doing another fic based on BlackRoseApocalyps' fics then maybe the X-Men comic universe, then the final chapter.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: (Tip for reading RW's fics, read the listed ones first) Yeah D-M-N-W-T has asked several times for Vincent to kick Van's ass so I thought I'd finally oblige her.  
  
yae yang: Yeah well even when those guys are good, they're not exactly good, ya know what I mean?  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: I'll think about it, I can't use two of them because you got Spider-Man's identity out there and I can't have that, maybe I'll use the one with the Hank/Emma relationship. Oh and Kitty already has Lockheed, she got him at the end of Enter Mayhem.  
  
DemonRogue13: Yeah I'm kind of proud of that one.  
  
REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 11: PIGS ON WHEELS  
  
It was the weekend at the Institute and everyone was doing their usual thing. Several of the students including Lonna who is 14 with green eyes and brown hair that's cut short like a boy's. She's playing Halo with Kurt, Jaeger and Van.  
  
Van is 16 and tall with pale white skin and gray eyes. His hair is black and put in spikes, while Jaeger is 16 too and has ice-blue eyes and long, wavy blond hair that's always pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
"Damn it! Whoever keeps shooting my brains out with the sniper rifle knock it off." Lonna yells out. Van is heard snickering. Lonna hears this and turns to him. "You are so dead vampire-boy."  
  
"Sticks and stones can't break my bones and names only tickle me." Van says to her.  
  
Lonna looks around. "There's never a wooden stake around when you need it."  
  
Rogue who is trying to read rolls her eyes at what is going on. For the past thirty minutes this had gone on. She was about to decide to leave when the room was filled with a strange light for a few seconds then her mouth along with everyone else's dropped.  
  
Kitty looking around saw a few unfamiliar faces but at least it looked like the mansion. "Well at least we're getting closer to home." She said to the others.  
  
"Holy matrimony what's going on?" Van asked. Scott looked to Van. "Who are you?"  
  
Van jumped up and puffed out his chest. "I am the Vampire Lord of all darkness, ruler of the night and drinker of blood....who are you mortals?"  
  
The others looked at him like he was crazy. Jaeger slapped him in the arm. "Don't mind Van I think he's missing a few important brain cells." She said to them. "So you mind telling us what's going on?"  
  
"Long version or short version?" Bobby asked her. "I'd like the short one please." She said to him.  
  
"Okay, we're from another reality and thanks to Forge we're stuck traveling through them until we get back home." Bobby said to them.  
  
"O-kay. That's a new one." Lonna said from her spot on the ground. She looked at the group. "Well I recognize most of you, but who's the girl next to your Kurt and the other guy?"  
  
"I'm Amanda, I'm also called Daytripper." She said to her smiling. "And the other one is Vincent." Who waved to hello. "So who are you three?"  
  
Van, Jaeger and Lonna looked at each other. "You mean you don't know us in your reality?" Jaeger asked them. She saw them shake her head. "Oh. Well I'm Jaeger codenamed Panzer, the pale annoying one is Van the vampire."  
  
"Hey!" Van said insulted, but she continued on. "And this is Lonna, we also have my brother Jasper here, since I'm not in your reality I'm guessing he isn't either."  
  
"Great now that the introductions are out of the way, where is everyone else?" Logan said to them all. "Um, they're around. Celeste might know."  
  
"Who?" Asked Logan. "She's the tall lady that can heal people." Van said to the man.  
  
Just then a black kitten walked up to Kitty. "Oh when did you guys get cats." She said happily stroking it. "They're mine." Lonna said to her. "I brought them from the orphanage with me."  
  
"You're an orphan too?" Vincent asked her. "Yeah, I'm guessing so are you?" Vincent nodded his head.  
  
"Well not to break up this tender moment, but I gotta ask. Isn't your Rogue a little, underdressed?" Van asked gesturing to Rogue wearing only a red T- Shit and no gloves on her upper body. The other Rogue was curious of this also.  
  
"Well for ya information. There was this accident and not only was Amanda's X-gene activated but I got control over mah powers." Rogue said to them. The other Rogue walked over to her.  
  
"Ya mean ya really can touch?" She asked. Rogue looked at her counter part. "Yeh ah can, so don't give up hope, there's got ta be more an one way to help ya."  
  
The other Rogue for the first time actually felt like there was a chance. But Van kind of ruined the moment. Van all smiles walked up to them and placed an arm around each waist.  
  
"Well how about the three of us get to know each other better then? I mean what could be better than an afternoon with two beautiful girls and tall dark handsome man?" Van asked them.  
  
The other Rogue rolled her eyes, while the traveling one got a smirk on her face. "Ya know he's right." Van couldn't believe his luck that the touchable Rogue was into the idea. "Vincent do you want ta join us?"  
  
"You know it." Vincent said to her with a smile on his face at Van's reaction. Both Rogue's slipped out of his hold and walked off. "See ya in a bit Vince, ah got some things ta talk about with my other." Rogue said over her shoulder as both walked off.  
  
"I don't get it, what's not to love about me?" Van asked himself but then put it aside enjoying watching them leave the room. "Well they're identical all right." He said. 'At least from behind.' He said to himself.  
  
Vincent noticed where he was looking and had had enough of this. He walked up next to him and placed a hand on the shoulder of the taller boy. "They're something aren't they?" Van nodded in agreement. "Only a little problem. Not only would most likely both Rogue's kick your ass if they knew what you were staring at, but our Rouge has a boyfriend who would really hate it too."  
  
"Oh really? Who's the boyfriend?" Van asked innocently. "Me." Vincent said coldly and his grip on Van's shoulder tightened into a vise-like grip, which forced him down onto his knees.  
  
He couldn't even get a noise of pain out because of the shock from the powerful grip. "Now I'm currently going easy on you right now, but if you still hit on my girl I will turn you from undead, to just plain dead. Got it?" Van nodded furiously and Vincent nodded his head to the boy and walked off.  
  
"Okay mental note. Don't piss their Rogue off her boyfriend Hercules." He said rubbing his shoulder. Jaeger on the other hand was giggling at what just happened. Van looked at her and gave her a dirty look.  
  
She just shrugged it off. "Well you did walk into that one Van."  
  
"Ja your lucky you didn't find out vhy he's called Mayhem." Kurt said at the pale kid. Van stared at him for a second.  
  
"Mayhem?" He said quietly. He made a anther mental note to try and stay out of his way. He really didn't want to find out first hand why he was called THAT. Although from the pain in his shoulder he had a good guess.  
  
Kitty walked over to the new mutants. "Well I was like wondering what you guys can do?" she asked them, vary curious about their powers.  
  
Jaeger smiled at her. "Basically I can blow things up by looking at them, only they can't be bigger than a football, or else it won't work."  
  
Lonna spoke up next. "I make some kind of shields but I can't seem to control them."  
  
"That's okay it just take time to control, I mean I once fell through my bead and into the basement of my house." Kitty told the younger girl. "Really? Our Kitty never said anything about that." Lonna said to her.  
  
"So what's your deal?" Jaeger asked Amanda. "What can you do?" Amanda smiled and disappeared in a flash of white light, then reappeared a few seconds later. "Teleportation and I have these things I call force bolts too. Plus one other thing."  
  
"Really what?" Jaeger asked getting a little envious at the fact she had all these cool powers. Amanda suddenly changed into a perfect copy of Jaeger. "A little shape shifting as well." Amanda said only in Jaeger's voice.  
  
"O-kay. Can you, you know change back because that's a little freaky for me." Jaeger asked her. Amanda quickly changed back into her real form.  
  
"I wonder if there are any other changes here?" Jean asked Scott.  
  
******  
  
The Rogues were talking about what else, but how Rogue could help her double. "So this thang gave ya not only gave ya control over ya powers but gave ya some of that Vincent gus too?"  
  
Rogue nodded and levitated off the ground a little to prove her point. "Ah also got super strength from him too. Ah gotta ask ya somethin'. What is with that Van guy?"  
  
The other Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah don't know. At first he was hittin' on Jaeger but she kept turnnin' him down, so he started with meh, and hasn't stopped." Rogue rolled her eyes at her double's predicament.  
  
The other Rogue looked at her then. "So who's that Amanda and Vincent guy?" Rogue smiled a little. "Amanda is Kurt's girlfriend." She said simply, the other one was happy at the news. "So your Kurt finally got a girl huh? Good for him. So who's the other guy?"  
  
Rogue couldn't help but smile, she really wanted to her reaction. "My boyfriend." She said it like it really didn't matter, the other Rogue stopped dead in her tracks and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Ya mean, ya and him are?" She started to say but couldn't finish it. Rogue nodded her dead. "Yeah and get this. We started datin' before mah powers were controllable." The other Rogue was surprised at that. She knew what that meant since it was in a way 'her' talking.  
  
"Sounds like a nice guy." Said said, and Rogue nodded her head. "Yeah he is."  
  
******  
  
Vincent had taken to looking around. It was so nice to get to somewhere that was familiar and safe. With no one trying to kill you, explosions or anything else hectic. He was going into the Living room when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry about that I...I...whoa." Vincent said on seeing the boy in front of him. Now With Kurt and Hank he had gotten used to some strange sites, but this guy was out there.  
  
The boy who he guessed was about 16, had these large dragon-like wings growing out of his shoulder. He also had horns sticking out of his forehead, small, one-inch spikes running down his spine (which he saw later since he was facing the front), a lion-like tail, and horse-like ears. Not to mention talons instead of fingers.  
  
But the most noticeable thing was his face. He had four eyes. "Who are you?" He asked there was no malice or anything in his voice just an honest question.  
  
"Uh...Vincent, and you are?" Vincent said after the shock was gone, and he felt this guy might not be so bad.  
  
"I'm Jasper." That threw Vincent off a little. He remembered that Jaeger girl saying that was her brother's name and he quickly looked to the room he came from and back to him. "You're Jaeger's brother?" He asked. He put a little too much shock into his voice then he would have liked.  
  
A smile got on his face. "So you've met my sister huh? So are you a new recruit or something?"  
  
"Or something." Vincent says to him, leaving Jasper a little confused. "Maybe you should meet the others, or you will never believe me." Jasper has no clue what's going on but goes anyway, since the new guy doesn't come off as a threat.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Kitty, this world's Kitty that is, walks down the stairs with this worlds' Evan also. Vincent is a little taken aback by Evan's appearance since he never met the one in his world.  
  
"Hey who's the new guy?" Evan asked Jasper. "No idea, other then his name's Vincent and he's got something to show me."  
  
"Yeah, well I think you two need to come with us since, it's a lot easier to tell everyone at once." Vincent said to them. Kitty and Evan give each other a questioning look put decide to go with him to the Rec. room.  
  
When they get there they notice a new girl and several of the others, but Kitty gasps when she practically sees herself there. "Uh, hi?" Kitty says to her astounded double.  
  
Jaspers' jaw hits the floor and Evan is looking surprised, but not as surprised as the others. "Evan? Is that you man?" Bobby says on seeing him.  
  
"Yeah, why are you guys so shocked to see me?" Evan says to them.  
  
"Well in our reality your mutation went into overdrive and you grew these bone plates over your body and shoot out these fire spikes." Booby told him. Evan looked at him only blinking for a minute before he spoke. "Come again?"  
  
******  
  
After several more explanations of what was going on, (Several because different groups kept on walking in interrupting) they FINALLY got everyone updated.  
  
Evan was brooding in the corner after he heard what his double on their world was going through. He was a little freaked that something might happen to him.  
  
Logan, Jean and Scott were having a discussion with their doubles and the other adults. Celeste was in the meeting and she couldn't believe what was going on. She knew her life would be different when she agreed to help Xavier but this was something she never would have expected.  
  
Mostly she jus listened with fascination at the differences of their worlds, completely enchanted by it all.  
  
Kurt and Amanda were hanging out with some of the other students, including Jasper, Jeager and Kurt's double.  
  
Amanda and Kurt were currently sitting next to each other telling them of some of the things their life was like. For instance how Amanda got her powers, and everything that led up to her being at the institute.  
  
At this point Jasper noticed that they were holding hands. "I gotta ask you guys something. Are you two a couple or something? Because you two seem awfully close and I just noticed your holding hands."  
  
Both of them smiled and blushed slightly. "Ja ve are, vw have been dating for a few months, even before mutants vere made public."  
  
This world's Kurt was stunned at this bit of news. In another reality he already had a girlfriend who wasn't freaked out by his mutation. And they seemed to be really close too. A part of him wished a certain blond would feel that way with him.  
  
Jaeger on the other hand was happy that this Kurt seemed so happy. Yet for some reason ever time Amanda and Kurt would hold each other's hand, share some kind of look, or anything other of that couple stuff she felt this urge to blow up Amanda's shoes, with her still in them.  
  
She seemed nice and all, but for some reason she couldn't get to like the girl.  
  
Bobby and his double were currently snaking around the mansion. "I don't know about this, usually I keep the pranks a little more toned down then this." Bobby's double whispered to him.  
  
Bobby just smiled back at his 'twin'. "Hey just blame it on me, I'll be most likely be gone soon, and then not only I'm I free, you won't get the blame."  
  
The other Bobby got a impish grin on his face. "Hey in here first." They entered a room and Bobby took out a couple of rolls of toilet paper and passed on to his double. "Who's room is this anyways?" Bobby asked his 'twin'.  
  
"Jaeger's." was his replay.  
  
Kitty was walking with her double, talking at near light speed about everything. At one point her double asked her a question. "Are you still dating Lance in your world?"  
  
"Well kind of." Kitty said biting her lower lip a little. "We try and work it out, but we keep getting into the same arguments over, and over again. What about you?"  
  
The other Kitty sighed. "Kind of like you. Besides I really like this other guy, but he doesn't seem to notice me."  
  
"Really? Like who is it?"  
  
The other Kitty looks around. "Promise not to say anything?" She whispered to her, Kitty nods her head. "Van."  
  
Kitty, nearly laughs at this, but luckily stops herself. "You're kidding right? I mean the guy's a little....odd."  
  
"Yeah, well okay he is, but you got to admit he's so totally cute." She says to Kitty. Kitty takes a moment to think about this. "Well yeah, I can see where you're coming from."  
  
Jamie was currently looking through the fridge looking for a snack. He came across a thermos. He pulled it out and opened it and smelled. He instantly pulled away. "Whoa, what is this stuff?"  
  
"That's pigs blood." Jamie turned to see Van entering the room. Jamie looked back to the thermos and quickly put in on the counter. "Eww. That's gross why do you guys have pigs blood?"  
  
"Because I can't go around drinking human blood because of all the cholesterol in it." Van said smiling and took the thermos and took a drink from it. Jamie's face paled a little seeing this.  
  
Van looked down at the smaller lad. "My mutation is vampirism remember? I only drink blood. Unfortunately only human blood seems to give me any power for a time, otherwise I'm just this incredibly handsome and charming pale guy, with great hair."  
  
Jamie looked at Van not sure what to think of this guy. "You mean you really are a vampire mutant? I thought it was a joke or something?"  
  
"Nope not a joke little man. Guess that's something you never thought you'd see."  
  
"Actually Magneto has this mutant vampire guy called Morbius."  
  
Van looked at him a little disappointed that he wasn't as unique as before. "Oh. So if he's with Magneto I'm guessing he's a bad guy."  
  
Jamie nodded his head. "Well at least I'm a good vampire so don't worry about anything."  
  
"I got a question." Jamie asked him. "What does pigs blood taste to you?"  
  
"Like chicken."  
  
A few hours later it was time to go for the mutants, since the device had charged up once again. They had gathered together and were saying their goodbyes. When suddenly a scream could be heard. "OH MY GOD MY ROOM!"  
  
Bobby quickly turned to Vincent who was holding the device this time around. "What are you waiting for? Punch it." Vincent was about to ask why he was in such a hurry when Jaeger came running down the stairs.  
  
"WHO EVER TP'D MY ROOM IS GONNA DIE!" She said with a lot of fury and venom.  
  
Bobby quickly punched in the device and started it. They disappeared in the same light. Jaeger looked at the spot where they were then at Bobby.  
  
"Hey don't look at me it was the other Bobby." He pleaded. Jaeger slowly stepped forward. "Somehow I doubt he was alone."  
  
Van looked to Bobby. "I'd start running if I were you." Bobby didn't need to be told twice and took off with Jaeger hot on his heels. Bobby's cries of help were nearly drowned out by several small explosions.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 12: R-MEN  
  
That's right to those that guessed I'm using The Uncanny R-Man's story 'Chicks dig the OTHER fuzzy dude' next time.  
  
It might be a bit shorter then the others, I'm not too sure. But R-Man if your reading, send me some ideas you'd love to see, I already got a Jamie/Sharon/Jamie thing, and I got an idea for this hilarious scene of Kurt, Amanda and Kitty walking in on your Kurt and Kitty. 


	12. RMen

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR ANYTHING FROM THE UNCANNY R- MAN, AND I GOT HIS SAY SO TO DO THIS.  
  
D-M-N-W-T: Ah good, I was hoping that I got everything done right.  
  
NctrnlBst: I actually did think of doing those, but this is more of a humor story and those places are anything but funny. Don't worry though, I do have a few ideas that you might like, but it might not happen for a while.  
  
jaddestar123: Ah, that makes more sense. Glad you liked the last one though if you really want to see something funny, the fic it's based on is much funnier.  
  
BlazeStryker: Thanks, and I would but I have no real idea what that is. I have a little idea of the summary for the show, but I've never seen it though.  
  
WerewolfLass: Well keep reading and I hope you like other chapters also. (I thought of doing Stargate SG-1 but no original idea came to mind.)  
  
Raliena: Yes I know but don't worry the series will go on.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: I'm pleased that you liked Van getting some punishment.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Thanks for the subjections I could really use those.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks, and I'm sure D-M-N-W-T will appreciate you reading and reviewing her story.  
  
yae yang: I thank you & I'm sure D-M-N-W-T will thank you for reading her stuff too.

* * *

REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 12: R-MEN  
  
Emma Frost, Xavier, and Logan were walking through the foyer near the front door. "I'm telling ya Chuck we could use a few more training sessions in the week." Logan said to Xavier.  
  
"Logan if we do any more then they would be too tired to move most of the time." Emma says to him.  
  
Logan grins. "My point exactly, it would be a lot quieter around here."  
  
Emma was about to respond to that when, that's right you guessed it. Flash, and suddenly you know who drops in. The three adults are shocked to see their students (with of course 2 unknown ones) and a duplicate Logan.  
  
The two groups look at each other for a minute. The guys of the group were a little distracted at the beautiful blond in the skimpy outfit worn by Emma.  
  
This caused Jean, Rogue and Amanda to nudge their boyfriends back to reality. Although Bobby was left slack jawed and drooling a little.  
  
"Great we're still not back in our reality yet." Scott said depressed. Jean rubs his back. "Don't worry we've been getting close it seems." She say trying to reassure him and the others.  
  
Xavier wheels up to them and is about to ask them what's going on when Bobby interrupts him. "We're from another reality, and trying to get back home."  
  
Xavier is about to ask how but is again cut off, this time by Kitty. "Because of this thing." She holds up the device. "It's an invention of this guy Forge and it totally messed up and we're stuck traveling into other realities."  
  
This world's Logan is about to ask how long they're going to be here, because seeing himself is kind of creepy, but the other Logan answers for him. "I know, we'll be gone in a few hours most likely."  
  
Emma steps forward and is about to ask how they're answering all their questions without being asked when Vincent interrupts her. "We know what your going to ask, because we been through this way too many times, and everyone asks us the same questions over and over and over."  
  
"That and I know a few of us might not look familiar that's mostly because our realities are different, so certain things, or people aren't here." Amanda says to them. "So just tell us which ones aren't here so we can tell you since you already know the others here, at least their duplicates."  
  
Emma shakes her head a little to jumpstart her brain after all of this. "Well you for starters and the other boy there also." She points to Vincent, who suddenly looks a little down at the news.  
  
"Why can't we go to a reality were I exist for a change?" Vincent asks no one in particular, sounding a little depressed.  
  
"Well I'm Amanda and the other guy is Vincent, but who are you?" She asks Emma. Emma looks slightly surprised that she isn't in their reality [not yet anyway, hint, hint]. "I'm Emma Frost, and do you mean to tell me I don't exist in your reality?"  
  
"I never saw you before." Logan says to her. She looks slightly hurt that he says that. She couldn't think of her life without ever going to the Institute, and the fact that either she didn't exist or never went there was...well, she didn't like the idea of it at all.  
  
"Well that's...disappointing." Emma said to them.  
  
"Do you guys mind if we take a load off here?" Bobby asked them. ""We've kind of had a rough couple of trips as it were."  
  
"Of course, though I thin you would want me to warn the others about any duplicates running around, since they really don't need that kind of shock or confusion." Xavier said to them.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Scott said. Xavier smiled a little as he pictures what it was like to do this all the time. "Well I'll get everyone in the living room, although some of you might want to attend so they believe me at first."  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'd like to meet my double in this world. The last one was pretty nice." Kitty spoke up happily. She walked off to the living room and Kurt and Amanda had opted to go as well.  
  
The three of them found the doors shut, which was odd, since the sliding doors were usually always kept open. They opened the door and the three of them were not prepared for what they saw.  
  
Amada gasped, Kurt just had his jaw hanging open and Kitty let out an "Oh my God." at what they saw in the living room.  
  
On the couch in the living room was this word's Kurt and Kitty but the socking thing was the fact that they were both laying on the couch together, making out.  
  
The other Kitty heard something and opened her eyes and caught sight of herself another Kurt and a dark skinned girl staring at them. She was so surprised she shot up, and since Kurt was on top he was thrown onto the floor.  
  
"Katzchen vhat's wrong?" The other Kurt asked then seeing the look on her face turned and pretty much had the same look.  
  
"Zis...is...too...veird." Kurt finally said looking at his double and Kitty's.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" Kitty's double asked. "That's what I liked to know." Amanda said to the girl. 'If I have a double in this world and Kurt's cheating on her with this Kitty I'm going to lose it.' Amanda thought looking at the two of them.  
  
"Vell who are you?" The other Kurt asked Amanda. Amanda reeled back from it and couldn't speak. Kurt answered for her. "Zis iz Amanda, mien girlfriend."  
  
"Vhat?" The other Kurt said shoked even more so now.  
  
The others had began to walk in. Bobby went up to his friends. "Guys you wouldn't believe what this world is like. Rahne is dating Sam, Tabby isn't dating anyone, my other is still dating Jubilee though, and when I asked Rahne about Joseph she didn't know who I was talking about. What can be more weird then that?"  
  
"How about this world's Kurt and me dating?" Kitty said, still not over what she saw.  
  
"Yeah I guess that would top it, but like that could happen." Bobby said to them, then notice the other Kurt and Kitty and the look they were giving him. It took a moment but it suddenly hit him. "You got to be kidding me."  
  
Others started to walk in including the 'twins' of this world. Apparently Xavier told them through telepathy to gather around but not what was going on. Jamie was sitting by the door.  
  
Suddenly a girl about his age only with a cat's tail and cat eyes jumped down next to him. "Hey Jamie do you know what's going on?" She asked him. Jamie was too surprised by this girl's appearance to say anything.  
  
"What do I have something on my face? Anyways I just wanted to thank you for last night." And she kissed him on the cheek. Jamie however was so stunned he fell off the seat. Causing a few multiples to appear.  
  
"She kissed me!" Jamie said a little shocked and actually enjoying it. The other multiples helped to pick up the original and Jamie pulled himself to gether.  
  
"What? It's not like I kissed you on the cheek before." She said getting a little confused at his reaction.  
  
"Sharon." Emma said to the girl. "This isn't who you think it is."  
  
"What do you mean mom?"  
  
"That's not your Jamie." She said to her adopted daughter.  
  
"Who's not who's Jamie?" They turned to see another Jamie walk in. "I don't remember having any dupes left over." He said looking at Jamie while scratching his head.  
  
"I'm not a duplicate, I'm you, only from another reality." Jamie told his double.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well now that everyone is here I have something to tell you all." Xavier said to them.  
  
Emma and Hank were talking with each other in his lab. "Hank what do you think of all of this?"  
  
"I think it's incredible. I mean actually proof of other realities and to think of all the possibilities." Hank said in an excited voice.  
  
Emma was a little quiet. "Hank what about us?" Hank turned to her with a confused look. "They said they didn't know me. That means that in their reality we're not together."  
  
Hank suddenly knew where this was going. "Well there are possibilities that don't happen are supposed to happen in other realities. And in some we aren't a couple."  
  
"I just can't imagine my life without you." Emma said quietly. Hank walked up to her and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Neither can I, but I guess it's like that in their world. So I guess that means we're lucky and should treasure what we have."  
  
Emma leaned back into him. "You really got a romantic side in you don't you." She said with a smile.  
  
"It's nice to know you don't love me just for my body." He joked.  
  
"Well, that too."  
  
The New Mutants were in the Rec. room talking. Bobby was telling them all the differences and everyone was asking questions. "So let me get this straight. In your reality I'm dating Sam, and Rahne is dating this human boy named Joseph?" Tabitha asked him.  
  
Bobby nodded. "That's mess up, don't get me wrong Sam, but I just don't see myself with you." Tabitha said.  
  
Sam shrugged. "It's fine with me, I feel the same."  
  
Tabitha turned to Bobby. "Now that Vincent guy you guys have. He's another story." She said smiling at him. "You think I got a shot at him?"  
  
Bobby wasn't sure how to break it to her. "Uh...no not really he's taken."  
  
"Damn, who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Rogue." Tabitha not to mention the rest of the group was slack jawed. "You're kidding?" Jubilee said to him.  
  
"Yeah well he's a great guy." Jamie said. "He's giving me personal training lessons."  
  
Ray walked up to Jamie and ruffled his hair. "Yeah and what exactly could he teach you?"  
  
Jamie didn't like this one bit, first of he hated it when people ruffled his hair like that, and secondly he just insulted someone he looked up to, and that just wouldn't do. So Jamie quickly grabbed his wrist moved himself into position and flipped Ray onto his back.  
  
While still holding Ray's wrist he put it into an arm lock, causing Ray to yell out a little in pain. "Alright, alright, I give, let go already." Ray shouted at him.  
  
Jamie released him, and Ray got up slowly rubbing his arm a little. "That's one of the things he taught me." Jamie said smiling at Ray.  
  
"That was so cool." Exclaimed Sharon. The other Jamie was a little jealous that his girlfriend was admiring his double so much.  
  
Jamie grinned at the complement. "Yeah well, I've only been training under him for a couple of months. He's real strict though, but I feel better about myself now then ever."  
  
"Man if your just a beginner how long has he been doing this?" Roberto asked Jamie.  
  
"Um...I think he said since he was seven. He started to train under his sensei at that age, who by the way comes from a long line of samurai."  
  
"Are you telling me that guy's a freaking samurai?" Ray said who was still rubbing his arm slightly.  
  
"Basically yeah." Jamie said to him. "He's got this cool tattoo on his chest of the clan symbol. He said he got it when he was sixteen as some kind of right of passage. He said if I keep it up, I could get one too." Jamie said, the last bit sounded a little excited at the idea.  
  
"Yeah well I doubt, th' Professor, Logan or Ororo would allow you tea so that until ye're eight-teen." Rahne says to him.  
  
Jamie looks around quickly to see if any adult is in view. "Well actually Vincent said if I'm good enough he might sneak me out when I'm seventeen to get one."  
  
"You're kidding." Both Bobbys said at the same time.  
  
Sharon was visibly impressed which of course left her Jamie feeling a little more jealous. "So, do I exist in your reality?" Sharon asked Jamie.  
  
"Uh, no I don't think so. If you do you haven't come to the Institute." Jamie told the were-cat.  
  
"So do you have a girl back home?" She asked him. "Sharon, why are you asking him that?" Her Jamie said to her.  
  
She just shrugged. "I'm just curious. Besides you're my boyfriend not him so don't get jealous."  
  
"Like how you thought Rahne was stilling Jamie and you started at fight with her." Roberto said to Sharon.  
  
Sharon blushed at the memory. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"  
  
"Wait, a minute that's why you kissed me, you and him are dating?" Jamie asked the two of them. They both nodded their heads.  
  
Bobby laughed a little. "Man, what is it with you can cat chicks Jamie? First that Wiley Kit girl kisses you and now her."  
  
Jamie tries to shoot him a look he's seen Rogue and Vincent use on others, only it dosen't seem to have the same effect. "I hate you."  
  
While all of this is going on the Kurts, Kittys and Amanda were sitting together uncomfortable around each other.  
  
"So I have to ask." Kitty said to her double. "Why like Kurt?"  
  
"Vhat's zat supposed to mean?" Both Kurts said sounding offended.  
  
Kitty quickly turn to her Kurt. "It's not that Kurt, it's just that you're my best friend and well like you know, its kind of awkward for me to think of you like that, especially since you have Amanda."  
  
"Well I couldn't think of my life without Kurt." The other Kitty said. "I mean he's kind, sweet, gentle, a perfect gentleman, and he makes laugh."  
  
"I know what you mean." Amanda said to her. "That's what I like about him also. Plus you got to admit that the blue is kind of cute."  
  
The other Kitty giggled and nodded her head. "Yeah and that accent is just so sexy."  
  
Now it was Amanda's turn to giggle and smile. Both of the Kurt didn't know what to make of this. On the one hand they were embarrassed to be talked about like that, on the other hand the fact they two different girls were so into them, they enjoyed.  
  
"Okay I am so out of here." Kitty said and got up to leave. "I'll like see you guys later, this is just so too weird for me."  
  
The girls just shrugged and went back to discussing their own Kurt. When things got a little more intimate in the discussions like when they went into how they kissed. Both Kurts decided to leave at that moment because they were both getting real uncomfortable.  
  
Later that day everyone was preparing to leave. "Well this has been interesting." Hank said to the group, as they were about to leave.  
  
"Tell me about it." Bobby said. "I can't wait to see the look on our Hank's face when I tell him an alternate version of himself is dating a hottie life Frost here."  
  
"Careful with where ya are lookin' frosty. Or ah'll tell Jubilee ya have been lookin' at older women." Rogue says to him, since he couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
At the statement she made, which of course he knew she wouldn't hesitate to tell his girlfriend on him in a second, so he quickly avoided his eyes at Emma.  
  
The other Jubilee elbowed her Bobby in the ribs. "Ow. What was that for?" He asked her.  
  
"I'd figure since my double isn't here to keep him in line, something should have been done to even it out." She says to Bobby, who is rubbing his ribs.  
  
"So Amanda, remember that thing we talked about?" Kitty said. Amanda nodded her head. "Just so you remember about the thing, and the other thing."  
  
The other Kitty giggled. "Yeah like I could forget about that."  
  
"Vhat are you two talking about?" Both Kurts said in unison.  
  
"Nothing." Both girls said grinning madly.  
  
"Okay I am so taking us out of here." Kitty said getting creped out about this. "Vait vhat did she mean by ze zing vith ze zing?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ja vhat did you girls talk about?" The other Kurt said, not liking this at all.  
  
"Don't worry about it fuzzy, it was just some girl talk." Kitty said to him.  
  
"Vhy dose that not inspire me vith confidence." Kurt sighed.  
  
The mutants disappeared without another word said. Kurt turned to Kitty. "Vhat exactly did you two talk about?"  
  
Kitty smiled sweetly at him and kissed him on the cheek. "That's between me and Amanda, sorry." With that she walked off leaving a very frustrated Kurt behind.

* * *

NEXT UP CHAPTER 13: JUST A DESTINY  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps' work is up next. It takes place after 'Just a Girl' and before 'Fighting Destiny' so you might want to check up on those stories so you don't get lose this time around, for those of you that haven't read her work. 

PS. I love this new editor in the document manager


	13. Just a Destiny

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR ANYTHING FROM BLACKROSEAPOCALYPS, AND I GOT HER SAY SO TO DO THIS.  
  
DemonRogue13: Yeah I know that's why I chose that fic of R-Man's because of the Kurrty relationship in it.  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken: I'm happy you enjoyed it.  
  
NctrnlBst: Actually it was secret girl stuff they talked about and if I told you they'd kill me. I thought about the Vincent double thing, not sure if I can make a full chapter on it though.  
  
Ruby: Don't worry about it.  
  
Xenomorph666: Well I have to read your story first, but I'm actually getting tied of this, and am running out of ideas.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: I just hope I do it justice.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: I'm glad you liked it, and the references. I thought about doing the Ultimate X-Men, but I'm getting tired of this. Maybe I'll do a sequel (Reality Trip 2) someday and do all the things I wanted to do. But look for a reference to the Ultimate one in this chapter.

* * *

REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 13: JUST A DESTINY  
  
A 21 year old woman falls down onto her chair in her office. She ran a hand through her dark blond hair and closes her uniquely colored eyes which are between green, blue and grey.  
  
Her name is Marianne Jong AKA Fantasy. She and her partner Michael run a safe house for the mutant underground. I had been a long day, Tank and Sarah were at it again, and she had to step in and separate the two.  
  
She actually had the adults sitting in opposite corners of the same room like kids. 'Well if they act like kids, they get treated like kids.' She thought to herself. She was thinking of leaving them there the entire day so it would be quiet but knew that was a little too much.  
  
Plus she just finished her rounds of the two new kids that got sent to her a couple of days ago. A girl and a boy of about eight. She heard they were freed from some kind of lab, and the boy was reclusive and the girl barley talked.  
  
The other kids Connor, Samantha, Jonathan and even Ezra (Who never talked) tried to help them. It was all a little much and it wasn't even NOON yet.  
  
Just then Michael walked in. He was a few years older then her, well built from years of training with short brown hair and gray eyes she loves to look into.  
  
He walked up to behind her and laid his hands gently on her shoulders. He began to rub gently and she leaned back into him. She tilted her head back and as she did he bent down and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Rough day I take it." He said to her. She let out a sign. "Days not over yet." She replayed to him.  
  
He wrapped her up in his arms. "Things could be worse." She broke out of his hold and punched him in the arm. "Did you REALY have to say that?"  
  
Michael took a step back from the irritated woman. "What? Saying stuff like that doesn't make things happen."  
  
Well folks by now you know what happens.  
  
Marianne was standing up next to Michael ready to unleash some frustration on him when of course you know who shows up. Michael and Marianne stand there dumbfounded.  
  
Marianne quickly starts to poke Michael hard in the chest. "So saying stuff like that doesn't make it happen huh?"  
  
"Uh, not to interrupt you two but could tell us where we are?" Scott said to the two people. Marianne quickly turned her head to Scott. "You're at a safe house for the Mutant Underground Scott."  
  
"Wait how did you know my name?" Scott said surprised at this.  
  
Marianne and Michael shared a confused look. "Because I was once at Xavier's for a time and met you, wait you guys don't look the right age, in fact you guys look just as young when I joined up." She said to them.  
  
"Well it not like time travel or anything, we're actually come from another dimension." Kitty said to the two older mutants.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling we're going to have a vary long and weird talk?" Marianne said to them.  
  
"Lady you don't know the half of it." Logan said.  
  
After the X-Men had told them their side Michael went to tell the others while Marianne filled them in on her world.  
  
"So this is a safe house for mutants that either need to be hidden, or rescued from labs?" Scott asked him.  
  
"Basically yes, we do a little more, are you all right?" Marianne had noticed how Vincent had reacted to the part of the labs, even children being experimented on. He seemed slightly edgy and there was a look that was familiar to her.  
  
"Just...bad memories trying to resurface." He said to her. She also noticed Rogue stoking his arm slightly.  
  
"Well now that the introductions are over, you mind us resting up?" Jean asked.  
  
Marianne smiled. They were exactly like the ones she knew. "Not at all, and I'm sure the others are eager to meet you by now."  
  
They got up and went out of her office. They passed the halls and came to a room used as a Rec. room. There not only Michael was there, but also a few others. The introductions were made. There was Tank, the oldest of the group, and was a very large Latino man with a short hair cut.  
  
Then Ben, also called Nova, who was a little scrawny and had hair that looked kind of like Pyro's. Then there was Sarah. She had green dyed hair, clearly in top physical condition and was tall too.  
  
Then there were four younger people. There was the oldest Connor who was about seventeen, he seemed very protective of a young middle-eastern girl of about 15, who they were told never talked.  
  
The other two were Jonathon, who preferred to be called Flash. Finally there was a girl named Sam the youngest who was eight.  
  
"Wow you guys look younger than the ones we know of." Sarah said looking at them.  
  
"That's because they're from about two years ago." Marianne told the woman.  
  
"So what do you guys do?" Jamie asked the youngsters. "I'm an empathy, and Ezra can control plants." Connor said to Jamie, Ezra nodded her head. "I also kind of talk for her too." He added a little sheepishly.  
  
"You mean she like can't talk?" Kitty asked looking at the sweet little girl. "Can't or won't basically." Connor said to Kitty.  
  
Suddenly, everyone was blinded by a giant flash of light. "And I'm Flash." Spoke up a boy. "Jonathan I told you not to do that to guest." Marianne scolded the boy like a mother would. He dropped his head. "Sorry." He said.  
  
"And I'm Sam, and I can freeze things." She said proudly. "You mean like this?" Bobby asked and froze a potted plant. "Bobby." Several people yelled at him.  
  
"Uh, not that kind of freezing, more like stopping things in time for a little while."  
  
"Oh you mean like on Charmed?" Kitty asked. She was a fan of the show of course. Samantha wasn't however. "Uh, yeah I guess." She said displeased at the reference.  
  
They broke into polite conversation. Bobby was asking Tank about every major sporting event for the past two years. "Why do you want to know all of this?" Tank asked him.  
  
Bobby smiled back at the big man. "Because then I can make a killing off of the others back home on bets."  
  
"That won't work Bobby." Kitty told him. He looked at the girl confused. "You see, since this is totally another reality, the teams might not be the same as like back home, and even if they were, they might not play the same. So anything you learn here would most likely not happen in our time."  
  
Bobby took a moment to think about it. "Aw man, this sucks."  
  
Sarah was talking with Jean and Scott and she noticed something weird. "Okay what's up? You two seem to be giving Logan space and him doing the same." She demanded.  
  
They looked at each other. "Well in the last reality things were very different." Scott began. "Their Jean was a bit different then ours."  
  
"A BIT?" Jean said sharply to him. "First off, she had vary short hair, spent way too much time shopping with a teenage version of Storm, and above it all she slept with their Wolverine."  
  
Sarah's jaw dropped. "She SLEPT with him?"  
  
Meanwhile Kurt, and Amanda were talking to Marianne and Michael, when Sarah's comment was heard. "What was that all about?" Michael asked.  
  
"Vell in ze last reality she met her counter part that slept with heir Logan." Kurt told them. Both of them were shocked at that news.  
  
"Yeah it was kind of weird." Amanda told them. "First of all Colossus was on the team, their Logan tried to kill their Scott, and there were teenage versions of Mr. McCoy and Ororo, who were dating each other."  
  
"You're kidding me." Marianne said, her mouth gaping.  
  
"Hey you should have seen ze reaction to zeir Rogue and Kurt, vent ve told zem Rogue and I vere related." Kurt said with a smile at the memory.  
  
"I take it they speakless?" Michael said to him. "Vell not really, let's just say zat zey didn't see zat coming."  
  
Vincent found his way into the medical ward by accident. His first impulse was to get the hell out of it, but ht saw two kids lying in beads. He walked over to them. They seemed about eight and the boy was gray skinned, and the girl gray haired.  
  
He guessed they were twins, since they also looked alike. He saw them notice him and seemed frightened of him. Vincent hated it when people were shared of him, especially kids.  
  
"Hey, don't worry I'm just a little lost." He said in a calm and compassionate voice. He sat down on a chair in the middle of them. Mostly used by Marianne when she tried to get the two to open up.  
  
"So what are your names?" He didn't get any answer so he tried another tactic. "Well I'm Vincent, Vincent Freeman. Are you two brother and sister?"  
  
The girl nodded her head. "You two are lucky, I don't. I'm an only child, in fact I'm an orphan."  
  
"No family?" The girl asked him. "Not in the genetic sense. But in a way I do. At first it was the at the orphanage, then at my new home." He told the girl.  
  
The kids were quiet again. Vincent sighed. "Look I know what you two must have gone through."  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" The boy shout was so unpredictable it startled Vincent. "You don't know, Marianne doesn't know, no one does!"  
  
Vincent looked into the boy's eyes. They were filled with anger and hatred. He knew, because Vincent's own eyes once held that. "You're wrong." He said to the boy never looking away.  
  
Then he pulled off his shirt. "I know more then you know." Vincent got up and took a few steps forward and they both saw the scars. "I was experimented on for three years before I got out." He turned and walked back to them.  
  
"So don't tell me I don't know." He said his voice slightly choked at the memories. The boy looked at Vincent for a few beats. "Sorry." He said looking away from his gaze.  
  
Vincent nodded his head and sat back down. "What's that?" The girl asked pointing at his tattoo on his chest. He smiled at her. "It's a mark of my clan. I was trained in the art of the samurai, and this is the symbol of the Mototsugu Clan."  
  
"What's a sam-o-ra?" The girl asked. Vincent pulled back on his shirt. "Well the samurai were once the great warriors of Japan, maybe even the world at a time. They follow a code called bushido, which basically means, 'the way of the warrior'.  
  
"Bushido has seven main points. Gi, Honesty & Justice. Rei, Polite Courtesy. Yu, Courage. Meiyo, Honor. Jin, Compassion. Makoto, Complete sincerity. Finally Chu, Duty & Loyalty."  
  
"So you can fight?" The boy asked him. Vincent nodded. "Yes but I try not to start fights unless I have to, either because my friends are in trouble, others are in trouble or to stop something that should be stopped."  
  
"So now that you know about me, how about you two, can I finally get some names?" He asked with that smile of his. "I'm Jake." The boy said to him. "I'm Jill." The girl said.  
  
Vincent looked back and forth. "You're kidding? Man I guess your parents loved that story."  
  
He spent the next hour talking to them, he avoided the labs and anything related to it. They were unaware they had been watched. Marianne was looking at them through the window of the door.  
  
"What are ya lookin' at?" Marianne looked to see Rogue walking up to her. She looked through the window and saw the kids had jumped on Vincent and were tickling him mercilessly.  
  
"He's good with children." Marianne said looking at them. Rogue smiled at the scene. "Well he did grow up in an orphanage with kids all around the place. They called him 'big brotha'.  
  
Marianne couldn't help to let out a little laugh. "What?" Rogue asked her. Marianne composed herself. "It's just that everyone here has labeled me as 'mom' and Michael as 'dad'.  
  
Rouge let out a small smile at the mental image she just got. Then looked back inside the room. By now Vincent had turned the tables on the kids and was tickling them.  
  
"I wonder how he got those kids to open up like that, I've been trying for a couple of days." Marianne said looking at the kids. It was the first time they were happy since she saw them.  
  
Rogue's face faltered a little, and a sad look was on it now. "Ya said that these kids were experimented on? Well so was Vincent when he was three. He's nevah gotten completely over it, and ah guess the kids feel like he can relate to them. Which ah guess he can."  
  
Marianne looked back to Vincent. It made sense to her now. That look about him that was so familiar. She had seen it on the faces of so many kids, she wasn't used to seeing it in someone so much older.  
  
Later in the day Vincent was outside the house looking up at the night sky. He felt someone coming closer but he knew the sounds of those footsteps. Rogue sat down next to him looking up at the heavens. "So what are ya looking at?"  
  
"The sky."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Ah can see that, ya know ah meant. What exactly are ya looking at?"  
  
He let a small smile on his face. "Well I've never really seen the night sky this clearly. I guess the fact that this safe house in away from any city or town, cuts down on the light pollution in the sky. I'm just enjoying the view while I can."  
  
Rogue shivered a little in the night air. Vincent drew her closer to him, and she didn't resist. A moment of silence passed. "Ah guess ya also wanted ta clear your head of all the things that were brought back too." It wasn't a question.  
  
He nodded his head. "It's not fair. Why must children have to go through all of that?" He took a deep breath. "I wish the world was different. I wish stuff like that didn't happen."  
  
She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She had no words to ease the pain, she knew he had in this, but she tried to anyway. After a moment, he shifted and placed on of his hands on her cheek.  
  
She looked up into his eyes. "Rogue, you've been the single greatest thing in my life. You've helped through one of the most painful moments in my life, and you been there for me."  
  
Rogue blushed slightly at this. "Well ya made me feel better about myself. Ya didn't shy away from meh, and you looked out for meh, and you've been there for meh too when I couldn't control mah powers, and you're here now for meh also."  
  
"I know we haven't exactly said it yet...but it's the only word that I can think of to describe my feelings to you. Rogue...I love you." After the words said, she could feel her heart racing. 'He actually said it. I can't believe it.' She thought to herself.  
  
She reached up with her left hand and placed it on his cheek. "Ah love ya too." She said, meaning every syllable. They were slowly moving forward their heads inches away.  
  
"There you guys are." Bobby said to them. They both pulled back from the shock of being interrupted like that. "Yeah, dinner is ready." Ben said to them. Then they noticed the death glares Rogue and Vincent were giving them.  
  
"Uh...this a bad time?" Bobby said who was slowly inching back. Ben saw what he was doing and the looks and realized this was not going to be pretty. "I'll take the walking mine field, you take ice-boy." Vincent said getting up.  
  
"Fahne with me." Rogue said angrily.  
  
The two of them ran for their life and Vincent and Rogue chased after them.  
  
Later that night things had quieted down a little. Marianne was finally getting somewhere with the two new kids and was feeling better about everything. She knew she should have know better.  
  
She walked in to the living room and could hear a commotion from the kitchen. "What's going on?"  
  
"Our two favorite people are having another 'discussion'. Michael told her. Marianne pinched the bridge of her nose. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.  
  
"Nice place you got here, Marianne." Came a familiar voice. 'It just got worse.' She thought. She turned around and hoped it was just one of her illusions that got loose or something from all the stress. No it was real.  
  
In front of her was the biggest pain in her neck of her entire life. He was tall, slightly older then her, tanned, long black hair, and dark eyes to match.  
  
"Shadow what the hell are you doing here? No strike that, HOW did you find this place?" She angrily asked him.  
  
"A little bribery in the right places to a few select members of the Underground here and there." He said with a cocky smile.  
  
"Leave, now." She said flatly. "Oh come on, I'll be good, besides you wouldn't turn away an old friend would you?" He said in a mockingly pleading voice.  
  
"First off, we haven't been exactly friends for years, secondly I KNOW you won't behave, and thirdly I really don't need you right now with everything going on." She told him, glaring at him the entire time. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and break up Sarah and Tank again before they wreck the kitchen."  
  
"You really did pick the wrong time to get here." Michael said sternly to him, frowning. "Oh and why is that?" He asked.  
  
Just then Scott and Jean went by. Shadow saw then and was surprised to see slightly younger versions of them. "Uh...what's going on?"  
  
Michael filled him in. "If I hadn't seen it myself I would never have believe you." Shadow finally said.  
  
They walked on and Shadow met the others, he also noticed strange looks he got when they found out his name was Shadow. "Okay what's going on?" He demanded. "Everyone keeps giving me strange looks when I say my, name and I want to know RIGHT NOW."  
  
"Well it's just that we know a guy named Shadow in our world, only he's Japanese, and a ninja." Jamie said to him.  
  
Shadow let out a snort. "Please like ninjas exist. They're just over blown fighters, like samurai."  
  
Every one of the X-Men froze at his words and looked to Vincent. His right eye twitched a little. Shadow saw how everyone had gotten quiet. "What?" He asked innocently.  
  
Vincent calmly walked up to him and stared him in the face. "What did you say about the samurai?"  
  
Shadow cocked an eyebrow. "Well I hate to spoil your fantasies, but they were just guys with cool swords, and stupid body armor. I mean no one can be as good as the hype, and if they were so good, where are they now huh? Besides I could take them easily."  
  
"Care to put your money were your mouth is?" Vincent coldly asked him. Scott was about to stop it, but Logan place a hand on his shoulder. "Forget it Summers. There's no stopping this, and I wouldn't want to get between this."  
  
"You got a problem?" Shadow said to the younger man. Vincent nodded his head. Shadow turned to Michael. "Hey is your training room free?" Michael nodded his head.  
  
"Well then let me show you what you just got yourself into." Shadow said.  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
Marianne was patching Shadow up. "Ouch!" She slapped him n the arm. "Don't be a baby, besides you started this whole thing."  
  
"Why did he go so hard on me anyways, what did I say. And how the hell didn't somebody tell me he was that powerful, and could fight like that. Not to mention WHERE he learned to fight like that." Shadow said to her.  
  
Michael who had dragged him to the med room for Marianne was snickering in the corner. "Well remember what you said about samurai, well the kid IS one."  
  
Shadow looked at him like he grew a second head. "You're kidding me right?" Michael shook his head. "Great." Shadow mumbled to himself.  
  
The next day everyone was well rested and ready to leave. They had stayed the night, and got a good meal and a shower. Everyone was starting to gather around. "Hey where's Vincent?" Scott asked.  
  
"He said he had ta do somethin' before we leave."  
  
Vincent was in with the kids in the medical wing. "Do you really have to go?" Jill asked him. "Yeah I do, me and my friends have to go home." Vincent told her.  
  
"Will we ever see you again?" Jack asked him. Vincent didn't now what to say to him. "Well the future is uncertain, so you never know." She saw they didn't buy it.  
  
He came up with something. He pulled out a couple of quarters. He used his finger so smooth out the images with his strength it was easy. He made both side smooth and flat. He took on in his hand and pointing his finger made a small laser like beam etch something into it. He made a second one on the other side and repeated it with the other coin.  
  
He then used the energy beam to made a small hole in each coin near the outer edge. He walked over to the sink and ran them through cold water to cool them off. He quickly searched around and found two threads and looped one through each coin.  
  
He gave them each a coin. They looked at it, each side had a different Japanese character on it. "What do these mean?" Jill asked him, running her finger in the groves.  
  
"This side means courage, and the other strength." Vincent said to them. He put the modified pentanes on each of them. "If you ever need either one, you will find it always close to you as you wear these."  
  
Jack was felling the markings on it then placed it under his shirt. "Thanks."  
  
Vincent smiled at the boy. "Just remember that there are others there for you if you need them, like this Marianne girl. She's really nice and if you give her a chance she'll help you two out."  
  
"Okay." Jill said slightly sad that he was leaving. Jack nodded his head to him. Vincent ruffled to boy's hair and then placed a finger on the girl's nose like it was a button, she laughed a little as he did.  
  
Vincent got back to the other who were waiting for him. "What took ya?" Logan asked.  
  
"Sorry just had to say goodbye to a couple of people." He said to them not elaborating. "Well wish us luck." Kitty said and started the device, and they disappeared again.  
  
"Well I hope we don't have to deal with any dimensional problems like that." Michael said then noticed the look Marianne gave him. "Oh come on Anne, like that could ever happen to us."  
  
Marianne sighed. "You're right, the odds are pretty large huh?"

* * *

NEXT UP CHAPTER 14: THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME  
  
No it's not the Wizard of Oz, they finally get back home.  
  
PS Don't forget not only to read the required reading of the fics this is based off of, but to leave a review also, please it's the least that I could do to mention this, for letting them let me use their fics. 


	14. There's no place like home

DemonRogue13: Yes I know, but it had to end sometime. Plus I'm already got some of the 1st chapter in the next story written down.  
  
jadestar123: Thanks; I always wondered what would happen when characters from one fics interacted with another, so I did it.  
  
Yanqiqiu: Are you saying my other stories aren't exciting? Just kidding, I know what you mean, thanks.  
  
NctrnlBst: Jack and Jill are my own OC's I decided to add them to the story for effect, since in BRA's story the safehouse gets people like that all the time.  
  
Ruby: Yes I know, but don't worry by know you know I should already have another story planed to write.  
  
Red Witch: I'm happy you approve of the chapter with the Misfits. Hope you enjoyed your vacation and welcome back.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: I'm glad you liked the Ultimate X-Men references, it would be interesting to do those, but I already got one of your fics, and that wouldn't be fair to the others.  
  
yae yang: Why you say. well he's just a nice guy, plus anyone who has had it as bad or worse as him is either dead (April) or evil (Psi-co), plus I'm adding X23 soon in another story and you know how bad she had it too.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: I'm happy you approved of the chapter and I look forward to what she does to Michael.  
  
Raliena: Well I will admit that he's kind of the superman of the group, but I try and show that no matter how strong a character is they still have weaknesses on the inside.

* * *

**REALITY TRIP  
  
CHAPTER 14: THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME**  
  
Forge and Beast had been spending the last few hours frantically trying to get their friends back. "I just don't know what went wrong." Forge groaned looking over the once smoking device.  
  
"Well we better hurry up and get them back, I don't want to explain to the Professor how we lost several of his students and one adult with this thing." Beast said to the young genius.  
  
"I wonder why they haven't just called? I mean it was supposed to teleport them somewhere on the planet so I have to wonder." Forge said to the older man.  
  
"Not if you sent them someplace without a phone like the Sahara." Hank said darkly to him. Now Forge was really worried. "We better start working faster."  
  
Soon after he said that the bright light that had taken their friends away came back. The mutants looked around. Kitty looked at the device. "Guys this thing is green, that mean we're like totally home!"  
  
"FINALLY!" They all shout in unison.  
  
"What happened do you guys, you've been gone for hours and are some of you wearing new clothes?" Beast asked them.  
  
"What didn't happen to use?" Logan yelled out. "I'm out of here, I'm just glad we're back were things are normal for a change." He stopped himself there after saying that, thinking on what he just said. "I never though I would think of this place as normal." He said with a groan shaking his head.  
  
"Wait a minute how could we be gone for a few hours, we must have spent days traveling." Scott said clearly confused about the time difference.  
  
"Yeah I though time was supposed to flow the same everywhere?" Vincent said thinking about the problem.  
  
"Well it was to like supposed to fold space and time, maybe that's why." Kitty said with a theory.  
  
Forge spoke up. "Guys what are you talking about?"  
  
"Forge you better get back to the drawing board that thing. It sent us to other realities." Bobby said to him. Forge's jaw dropped.  
  
"Okay that was not supposed to happen." He told the group.  
  
"No kiddin'." Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
Kitty handed him back his device. "Here take the thing, I like never want to see it again."  
  
"No kidding, enough is enough." Bobby said leaving the room. The others started to leave as well.  
  
"Wait where are you guys going? I got a million questions." Forge asked them.  
  
"Bed."  
  
"Food."  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"Shower."  
  
"Far away from that thing."  
  
"Out."  
  
Were the responses as they were leaving the lab. "Oh and Forge I suggest you either trash that thing, or keep it away from me, or you'll be sorry." Logan threatened him.  
  
There were a collection of agreements from the mutants on that issue.  
  
"But guys what about these other realities what were they like?" Forge pleaded.  
  
"Insane."  
  
"Giant Robots."  
  
"Nuts."  
  
"Too vierd."  
  
"Don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Never ask me that again."  
  
"Never want to do that again."  
  
"Insane army guys."  
  
"Gladiators."  
  
"Vampires."  
  
"Duplicates who sleep with people twice their own age."  
  
"Cute cat girls."  
  
Was all he got from them. "Uh...okay I'll ask later when you guys have calmed down a little." Forge said warily. He turned to Hank. "I'm guessing they didn't have a great time."  
  
"How did you guess?" he said sarcastically. "So what are you going to do with that thing?"  
  
Forge looked at the device and sighed. "Well I guess it's back to the drawing board, I'll put it away somewhere safe in one of the sub-level rooms, until I look over the plans and see what went wrong."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to get ride of it?" Hank asked looking at the device with concern. "What if this happens again?"  
  
"Come on, what are the odds of that?" Forge asked him. "Besides you never know when a dimensional traveling machine might come in handy."  
  
Hank sighed. "Well as long as it's safely put away I guess it will be alright."  
  
Forge got to work on getting the thing ready to be put somewhere safe.  
  
Hank rethought about getting rid of the thing. 'What's the worse that could happen?' he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly he got a sense of doom, but put it aside. He went to help Forge out with moving the thing.  
  
Upstairs the mutants were leaving in different directions. Bobby walked and saw Jubilee walking to him. "Hey where have you been? I've been looking for you for I-"But was cut off as Bobby quickly grabbed her gently and kissed her on the mouth.  
  
After a minute, an out of breath and slightly blushing Jubilee spoke up. "Wow, what was THAT for?"  
  
"You have no idea how much I missed you, the REAL you." Bobby said to the Asian girl.  
  
"Huh?" Jubilee said confused. Bobby put an arm over her and lead her down to the living room. "Trust me you're never going to believe what me and some of the others had just gone through."  
  
"Why what happened did you guys go on a mission or something?"  
  
Bobby sighed. "No we didn't but it's a long story what did happen to us, and you might want to get the others, they'll definitely want to hear some of the good parts."  
  
**THE END**

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and I would like to give a special thanks to the authors who let me use their stories in this fic.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Red Witch, Damn-my-name-was-taken, BlackRoseApocalypse, and of course the Uncanny R-Man.  
  
Thanks to you four, and to those reading who liked this story I should point out to please don't forget to read and review the stories I used from these people. Hey it's the least I could do to ask that since they trusted me with their work. 


End file.
